


Unusual You

by Fury_Jav



Series: Eternal Love [1]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Carrera, Kitsune, M/M, Magic, Peter es un dictador, Werewolves, Witch - Freeform, Wolves, a little cat with much power, bosque, las Diosas son muy traviesas, los malos se acercan cuando menos se lo esperan, ser campeon tiene sus beneficios, sterek
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 46,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fury_Jav/pseuds/Fury_Jav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles es dueño de una misteriosa felina de pelaje blanco, esta enamorado en secreto del chico mas deseado del pueblo, hijo de una familia muy particular. Sus amigos son todos bichos raros, según él, y si, el ser cazadora también hace un bicho raro a Allison ante los ojos de Stiles. </p><p>Pero el único que no es un bicho raro, es Derek Hale, para Stiles él es un ser sobrenatural único entre los suyos. Mientras que para Derek, Stiles es una cálida luz que llena su vida de felicidad.</p><p>AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Almost a confession.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Que hacer cuando el causante del mal estado de tu gato es aquel que tanto has amado en secreto?

Esa mañana el sol iluminaba la habitación con una intensidad mucho mayor que otras veces, y un juvenil cuerpo se retorcía en su cama bajo las sabanas con la esperanza de que aquella luz cegadora le dejara descansar un poco mas, preguntándose además porque demonios su siempre oscura habitación estaba tan iluminada, pero entonces lo supo, cuando un ligero peso se posó sobre su espalda y ronroneo dulcemente mientras se acomodaba sobre la sabana que le cubría, de nuevo su pequeño amigo felino había tirado las cortinas de su habitación y no pudo hacer más que suspirar con una media sonrisa en su rostro para luego darse vuelta con cuidado y tomar entre sus brazos a su adorada mascota, hacerle mimos y juguetear con ella hasta que el felino le dio unos cuantos arañazos y salto para alejarse de él.

Stiles casi podía jurar que la gata le sonreía con malicia desde su cómoda zona de aterrizaje mientras él frotaba su rostro intentando que el ardor pasara. Cosa que a duras penas sucedió y solo pudo quitarse el dolor de la mente cuando su gatita ronroneo nuevamente, acariciando con su cola el despertador en la mesa de noche junto a la cama del castaño, como si quisiera indicarle lo tarde que se le había hecho ya.

 **“¡Joder! Scott me va a fusilar, me va a incinerar, me va a golpear, oh amiga, ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes?”-** Le reclamo a su gata moviendo sus brazos por el aire, y no obtuvo más que una mirada entrecerrada de su compañera como respuesta y antes de saltar de la cama, Stiles le saco la lengua y se dispuso a arreglarse para salir.

Mientras se bañaba pensaba en lo extraña que era su mascota, a veces hasta casi podía jurar que la gata le susurraba cosas, pero tal vez era su soledad y su desquiciada mente que le jugaban bromas pesadas, pero entonces estaba el hecho de que las expresiones que hacia eran muy aterradoras también, en el sentido de que parecía que entendía todo lo que le decía y hacia perfectamente bien, definitivamente Stiles había llegado a la conclusión de que su mascota era un alienígena, solo esperaba que no fuese a hacerle algún extraño experimento a su hermoso cuerpecito, a menos que ya lo hubiese hecho y no se había dado cuenta, la simple idea lo hizo estremecerse de termor y soltar un pequeño grito muy poco masculino, el cual llego a oídos felinos y un resoplido de fastidio se originó de la minina.

No hacía más de dos meses que había adoptado a la gatita, cuando la encontró maullando dentro de un tronco caído en el bosque, con hambre, sed y desamparada, recuerda lo mucho que le rogo a su padre el mantenerla y la cantidad de problemas que le ocasiono los primeros días al ir haciendo desastres por toda la casa, pero no solo eso, había algo más que a Stiles le hacía declarar con más ahínco el que su mascota fuese un ser de otro mundo, ya que como todo dueño de una mascota que se precie, había estado contándole acerca de muchas cosas personales de su dia dia a la gata, en especial sobre su enamoramiento con un chico un poco mayor que vivía en una gran mansión cerca del bosque y como si quisiera hacer algo al respecto o estuviese ya cansada de escucharlo llorar por un amor no confesado, la gata se escapaba y se iba a casa del susodicho, el cual siempre tenía que ir a casa del sheriff a devolver al problemático felino que entraba a su casa para hacer desastres por toda su habitación, si tal cual, porque iba con una sola intencion, entrando a la casa como si fuese suya, subendo las escaleras como toda una señora, recorriendo los largos pasillos con elegancia felina y entrando ágilmente en la habitación del muchacho para desordenarla mas de la cuenta hasta que el dueño llegaba de sus clases y suspiraba resignado una y otra vez al ver el desastre y a la causante del mismo.

Pero por más extraño que pareciese siempre terminaba llevando a la gata de regreso a donde pertenecía como buen samaritano, porque no era un secreto nada de lo que hacia el hijo del sheriff en el pueblo y era mas que obvio que todo mundo sabia de su peculiar mascota. En todo caso otra persona hubiese simplemente echado al animal por la ventana, por lo menos Stiles queria quedarse con su ilusión de que el muchacho iba a su casa a regresar a la gata una y otra vez para verlo a él, ya que si bien no se conocían demasiado, había notado cierta intensidad en la mirada de Derek Hale sobre su persona, aunque también estaba el hecho que dicha mirada fuese más de molestia que por otra cosa, pero Stiles definitivamente prefería quedarse en su melosa ilusión.

  
Una sonrisa tonta se dibujo en los labios de Stiles al pensar en la habitación de su amor secreto mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos, y casi se va de boca contra el piso cuando en su embelesamiento no logro introducir la pierna derecha del pantalon por donde debía, tanto se había aislado de su entorno que ni recordaba en que momento había comenzado a vestirse. Pero una suave risita le dio un escalofrío por toda la espalda al incorporarse de su casi fatal accidente facial, y mirando por toda la habitación lo único que sus orbes bañados en miel pudieron vislumbrar fue a su gata aun dándole con la cola al despertador, y hubiese dicho algo si no fuese porque se le había hecho más tarde de lo previsto, así que tomo sus cosas apresuradamente y salió corriendo escaleras abajo, dejando detrás a una muy traviesa gatita que se escabullía por la ventana mientras su dueño daba tropiezos para colocarse su sudadera roja.

 

_(*Love*)_

Una de las familias más adineradas del pueblo eran sin dudar a dudas la familia Hale, una gran _manada_ que convivían día a día en esa majestuosa mansión en el bosque que fácilmente albergaba a una numerosa cantidad de personas, hermanos, tíos, esposos, hijos e hijas, padres y abuelos, todos iban y venían de aquella gran casa sin problemas, eran una familia admirable para todos en el pueblo, los cuales no podían creer la buena relación que había en esa familia.

Como era la costumbre de uno de los miembros jóvenes de esa familia, Derek se había levantado muy temprano pero esta vez un poco más entusiasmado que otros días, debido a que cuando llegara la noche finalmente después de tantos años podría salir con algunos de sus familiares a una tradicional carrera que solo llevaban a cabo cada tres años bajo la luz de la luna llena de octubre, y este año sería su año, si damas y caballeros todo gracias a que ya había cumplido la edad requerida para participar, su emoción no podría ser mayor, aunque no la expresara demasiado, y en definitiva su padre no podría estar mas orgulloso, estuvo toda la noche anterior alardeando del maravilloso hijo que tiene y en lo confiado que esta de que ganara la carrera, y aun cuando el muchacho no expresara más que fastidio ante las palabras de su padre, en el fondo se sentía muy feliz y eso era algo que todos podían sentir, pero claro, su hermana no podía perder oportunidad en molestarlo un rato y mientras se preparaba con su madre esa mañana, había llegado Laura para darle un breve sermón de como lo aplastaría en la carrera.

 **“Sabes muy bien que no podras ganarme, pequeño amargado, ¿Por qué no te retiras ya?** ”- continuaba la mayor de los dos hermanos su ‘breve’ sermón.

 **“Laura, por favor no llames de esa manera a tu hermano”-** Con mucha dulzura la madre de ambos que se encontraba pincelando delicadas figuras por todo el cuerpo desnudo de su hijo, interrumpió a la muchacha, mientras Derek se mantenía gruñendo ligeramente sin abrir sus ojos ni moverse ni un centímetro, era tradición que aquellos que participaban por primera vez en la carrera debían llevar sobre la piel marcas que lo representaran, y estaba evitando enfrascarse en una discusión con su hermana para así no arruinar el hermoso trabajo que su amada madre realizaba sobre su cuerpo.

 **“Pero si es lo que es, mamá, es un pequeño, solitario y amargado cachorrito que no merece estar en la competencia y mucho menos la ganara, no sé como nuestro padre puede estar tan seguro que lo harás”-** Agitando su oscura melena, la mayor termino de hablar dirigiéndole una maliciosa mirada y sonrisa a su hermano.

 **“Por favor hija, ya...”-** La melodiosa voz de Thalia fue inmediatamente interrumpida por un gruñido mucho mas fuerte del menor de los hermanos.

 **“Yo, yo… ¡Definitivamente voy a ganar! Y nada de lo que digas hará que yo me salga de esta carrera, he estado esperando mucho tiempo por esto y … y … ¡Voy a enorgullecer a nuestro padre ganándola!”-** Con sus puños apretados y mirando a su hermana con una intensa pasión contenida en sus ojos, Derek se agito solo un poco, aprovechando el momento que su madre había detenido su trabajo para gruñir sin temor hacía su hermana cada palabra que iban dirigidas cargadas de una gran determinación.

 **“Que así sea entonces, hermanito”-**  Sonrío ahora de manera mas dulce Laura, con el rostro iluminado al ver el poderoso hombre en que se estaba convirtiendo su pequeño hermano, si, le gustaba fastidiarlo, hacerlo enojar y llevarlo al límite de sus emociones, ¿pero así no debía ser una hermana mayor? Todo lo que ella quería era comprobar la fiera interna contenida en su hermano y ahora estaba mas que satisfecha, así que se retiró pero no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a su madre y lanzarle un beso a su sorprendido hermano, debido al repentino cambio en la actitud de su hermana.

 **“Es una fastidiosa”-** Gruño Derek una vez que su hermana se alejó de su vista, volviendo a retomar su calma habitual.

 **“Te quiere mucho, y desea que salgas triunfante tanto como tu padre y yo lo queremos”-** Solo un resoplido escapo de los labios de Derek en respuesta a las palabras de su madre, y esta simplemente sonrío, continuando su trabajo sobre el esculpido cuerpo de su hijo.

 

_(*Love*)_

**“Vamos Scott, no me tarde tanto, además lo que quieres hacer es en la noche, deja de poner esa cara de perro hambriento y a punto de lanzarse sobre un cartero”-** Stiles había estado intentando durante dos horas, hacer que su mejor amigo dejara de verlo feo solo porque había sido el ultimo en llegar y Scott había estado solo mas de cuatro horas antes de que los demás llegaron a su encuentro, claro, sin señales de Stilinski, que llego hasta muy entrada la tarde a pesar que había salido supuestamente en la mañana de su casa, lo que no sabía su mejor amigo era que el castaño estuvo todo ese tiempo saciando su apetito voraz.

“ **¿No te tardaste tanto?, si llegas después que Lydia, definitivamente significa que te tardaste una eternidad”-** Contrapunteo su mejor amigo, gruñendo de paso al observar lo poco concentrado que estaba Stiles al estar tomándose muy fresco una malteada helada.

 **“Hey, y ¿Por qué tienes que usarme a mí de ejemplo?”-** Haciendo gala de sus gráciles movimiento, la nombrada le dio con su sombrilla de sol a Scott en las piernas, muy fuerte cabe destacar, ya que el atacado se retorció de dolor en el suelo por dos minutos. - **“Deberías controlar a tu mascota, Kira”-** Dijo tajante la rubia agitando sus cabellos, notablemente indignada, mientras los demás se reían de Scott y su dulce pareja se acercaba a él para atenderlo.

 **“No es mi mascota, Lydia, pero eso si lo podríamos decir de…”-** Rápidamente los tiernos ojos de Kira se posaron sobre la problemática figura del novio de Lydia, que distraído no había escuchado las palabras de la hermosa asiatica y se encontraba, ¿admirando el cielo?, sentado junto a su novia sobre el capo de su lujoso automóvil y Lydia junto con Kira definitivamente lo veían como si fuese una cosa extraña.

 **“¡Jackson!, si, definitivamente es la mascota de Lydia, hasta cuenta la leyenda que le da de comer en un tazón que deja al lado de la puerta de la cocina”-** Continuo lo que Kira no dijo el muy poco discreto Stiles, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y aun con sus labios chupando el delicioso liquido cremoso.

 **“Cual perro faldero”-** Agregó maliciosamente Erica, que abrazando por la espalda a su portentoso novio, observaba por sobre el hombro del muchacho a los demás, riéndose junto con Stiles del aludido Jackson.

  
 **“¿Quieren pelea ustedes dos? Porque no me importan quienes sean, los voy a moler a golpes”-** Si, definitivamente ahora la mencionada mascota de Lydia había escuchado todo y se había levantado de su asiento para colocarse en posición de ataque y gruñirles amenazadoramente a los otros dos, los cuales de inmediato se unieron hombro con hombro para hacer frente a la feroz bestia, que rápidamente fue domada por Lydia, la cual le dirigió una mirada asesina y lo hizo sentarse de nuevo con las orejas caídas, mientras los demás volvieron a explotar en una ola de risas.

 **“Eres una vergüenza, Jacky”-** Dijeron al unisón, Scott y Allison, a lo cual el susodicho no hizo más que resoplar molesto apartando su mirada hacia un lado, lejos de las presencia de sus amigos.

 **“Por cierto, aún estamos esperando que nos digas que haremos en este lugar, Scotty”-** Muy melosamente la heredera de otra de las familias más influyentes del pueblo, la Argent, se dirigió a su ex novio, y como era de esperarse Kira no perdió oportunidad en verla con muy mala cara, si podria  ser muy dulce, pero ¿acaso Allison no estaba saliendo con Isaac?, ¿porque tenia que hablar así a su lobito?

 **“Pelea, pelea”-** Repitieron al mismo tiempo Erica y Stiles, observando a las dos en conflicto y riéndose en complicidad al ver lo nervioso que se puso Scott debido a las miradas asesinas que se lanzaban su ex pareja y su actual pareja.

 **“Vaya conflicto te has buscado amigo”-**  Todos se sorprendieron, Stiles del tiro soltó el envase de su malteada, agradeciendo interiormente el ya habérsela tomado toda porque sería un pecado el derramar una sola gota de ese exquisito manjar de los Dioses, y se voltearon a ver al dueño de aquella profunda voz que se encontraba de pie, muy poco interesado en todo lo que ocurría, detrás de Erica y Stiles.

 **“¿Habla?”-** Lydia puso cara de susto, como si hubiese visto a una momia salir de un sarcófago y todos los demás sin duda alguna podrían llegar a tener la misma expresión en sus rostros, y es que el novio de Erica, el extremadamente serio Boyd Vernom no era precisamente el mas fluido orador.

Tosiendo un poco para llamar la atención de todos y finiquitar el asunto de una vez por todas, Scott se levantó del suelo, observando a Stiles aun molesto.

 **“Ni creas que me olvidare de esto”-** lo señaló con un dedo y el castaño no podía creer que su amigo estuviese tan encabronado, por así decirlo. **-“Los he convocado hoy aquí para…”-** Muy serio el encantador McCall comenzó a hablar pero se vio abruptamente interrumpido cuando la sombrilla de Lydia llego a su estómago cual flecha de Artemisa y lo volvió a tirar al piso. **-“¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?!”** \- Grito al reincorporarse el muchacho, gruñéndole molesto a su atacante mientras Isaac, que habia aparecido de quien sabe donde porque no habia llegado precisamente con su novia, intentaba de calmarlo acariciando su espalda y Allison no perdía la oportunidad de susurrar algo que a Stiles y Erica les pareció excesivamente gracioso.

 **“Ups, se me resbalo”-** Con la palma de su mano derecha ocultando sus labios, la rubia se empezó a reír cual duquesa caprichosa, actitud que definitivamente no pasaría por alto la victima de su ataque.

 **“A mi también se me va a resbalar…”-** Con todo el mal humor que ya tenía McCall, hizo ademan de acercarse a darle su buena serie de castigos a la caprichosa del grupo pero rápidamente Isaac y Stiles lo detuvieron, mientras Erica se montaba sobre la espalda de Boyd para gritar y animar a Scott en su intento de moler a golpes a la banshee del grupo. Y Allison, recostada sobre el capo del jeep de Stiles, seguía lanzando ponzoñosas palabras hacia Kira, la cual dejo de lad su preocupacion por su lastimado novio para ir a enfrentar a la tercera en discordia.

 **“Amor, Scott quiere abusar de mi”-** La muy tonta de Lydia se lanzó hacia un lado dramáticamente fingiendo ser atacada y pensando que Jackson la protegería, pero no se había dado cuenta que desde hace un buen rato el adinerado joven se había quedado dormido sobre el capo del carro, por lo cual ella cayo estrepitosamente de frente al suelo, tragándose una buena cantidad de polvo.

“ **Menos mal que traje mi video cámara”-** Murmuro la esbelta rubia sobre la espalda de Boyd, la cual grababa toda la situación desde hace un rato esperando una joya como la que acaba de ocurrir, y en vista de que Scott no paraba de reír satisfecho por el accidente de Lydia, Stiles corrió hacia Erica y Boyd para observar la repetición del épico fallo de Lydia, riendo a carcajadas junto con todos los demas, y pues claro que a Lydia eso no le hacia mucha gracia.

 **“Condenadas bestias denme eso”-**  Se apresuró a acercarse a los portadores de la cámara, la ahora víctima de un accidente Lydia Banshee Martin, pero fue interceptada por Scott, el cual la cargo mientras daba patadas en el aire e intentaba infructosamente soltoar uno de sus maravillosos gritos.

Y así transcurrieron los minutos, que se volvieron horas en cuestión de segundos, con Jackson roncando sobre su auto, Scott forcejeando con Lydia, Boyd corriendo de un lado a otro con Erica sobre su espalda y Stiles pegado a una de sus piernas evitando que la heredera de los Martins los alcanzaran, y Kira y Allison discutiendo sobre quien era mejor para Scott cerca del jeep del hijo de la luna, apodo que le habían puesto a Stiles por sus innumerables lunares, mientras Isaac, pues se mantenia calladito y tierno como es, terminando por acercarse a Jackson y compartir el capo para dormir.

Notablemente a todos se les había olvidado a lo que habían ido y lo iban a lamentar todos menos Stiles, Lydia y Allison, ya que a excepcion del los mencionados, los demas tenian ordenes de aparecerse en la casa Hale lo mas temprano que pudieran, y Peter Hale no se tomaría con tanto humor el que no acataran sus ordenes.

 

_(*Love*)_

Finalmente la noche había llegado a Beacon Hills, la luna pronto estaría posicionada en el punto exacto para que su luz bañara los cuerpos de los participantes en la carrera bestial de los Hale, solamente faltaba que los nuevos participantes llegaran y ofrecieran sus tributos a la Diosa de la luna.

 **“Es hora hijo, debes salir y dar lo mejor de ti, sea cual sea el resultado, estaré muy orgullosa de ti”-** La hermosa voz de su madre lleno el cuerpo de Derek de una gran calidez, y sin pensarlo abrazo a su dulce progenitora mientras ella le otorgaba el mas tierno beso en su frente.

 **“Acaba con ellos hijo, y recuerda que eres el mejor para mí y tu madre, no importa nada más, claro que si puedes llegar ganador tampoco estaría mal”-** Bromeo a último momento papá Hale, ganándose un pellizco de su querida esposa, a la cual envolvió entre sus brazos para ambos observar felices a su hijo menor que ahora se alzaba frente a ellos como un gran hombre.

 **“Te amamos, hijo”-** Al escuchar esas palabras de sus padres, el joven de hebras oscuras asintió con la cabeza y sonrío feliz al darse vuelta, comenzando su caminata por el largo pasillo de la mansión que lo llevaría al lugar donde iniciaría la carrera, llevando en sus manos una fina cadena de oro rojo y blanco para la ofrenda a la Diosa de la luna.

Fue el último en llegar, y como es bien sabido, los últimos serán los primeros, vaya que lo era porque los halagos hacia su persona no se hicieron esperar junto con unos cuantos silbidos y coqueteos de varios integrantes de la familia, cosa que lo apeno un poco pero el control sobre sus emociones era superior al de cualquiera, y para nada se notó el fugaz sonrojo que se posó en sus mejillas. Hasta Laura lo miraba con una ceja arqueada, sin creerse lo guapo que estaba su hermano, confirmado sin duda por todo el bullicio que produjo su entrada, y que ninguno de los otros participantes habían logrado producir, definitivamente Derek era todo un Dios griego con su cuerpo cubierto solo por un pantalon de licra negro con detalles en plateado muy ceñido a sus muslos y cadera, por supuesto realzando notablemente su viril instrumento mientras las marcas pintadas por su madre resplandecían por toda su piel, elevando su atractivo físico al verse sus músculos sensualmente adornados por las figuras, muy notable en el hecho de que varias líneas terminaban apuntando hacia su suculentos pectorales, en los cuales las garras de un lobo se encontraban impresas de forma inclinada y en su abdomen la imagen de la luna llena ondeaba entre cada surco.

En fin, Derek podría tener a quien quisiera a sus pies con semejante cuerpo, pero eso era algo que a él no le agradaba, lo único que deseaba cada noche al acostarse era tomar el coraje para poder atreverse a conquistar el corazón de una persona en específico, y eso sumado a todo el orgullo que sentían sus padres por él, lo hacían querer ganar con mas ahínco la carrera porque de esa forma adquiriría el valor necesario para alcanzar el deseo de su corazón.

 **“Eres todo un espectáculo andante, hermanito”-** No perdió tiempo en fastidiarlo, Laura, justo cuando el muchacho estuvo posicionado a su lado, luego de entregar su ofrenda al altar de la luna.

 **“No empieces, Laura”-**  Gruño Derek, mostrando sus filosos dientes.

 **“Esta será una interesante carrera, ahora si puedo decir que tengo un digno oponente”-** Sonrío con malicia la mayor y aparto su mirada para adoptar su posición de salida.

 **"Dejense ya de tonterias, bastante tengo con aquel grupito que en su mayoria formaste tu, sobrino"-** Refunfuño Peter, su adorado pero a la vez odiado tío debido a lo estricto que era con los mas jovenes de la manada, el cual se posiciono junto a ellos otorgandole una especial mirada de fastidio a Derek mientras señalaba al grupo de jovenes betas sentados entre la multitud.

Grupo que por supuesto estaba integrado por Scott, Erica, Boyd, Isaac y Jackson, sin contar a Lydia, Allison y Kira que no eran mas que unas coleadas en aquel lugar pero como sabían el secreto de la familia Hale por sus amigos, les era permitido ir y venir a sus anchas. Peter estaba notablemente molesto, porque les habia ordenado a los cachorros de Derek y al suyo propio llegar mas temprano para que así observaran los preparativos de los que les esperaba cuando llegaran a sus 21 años, pero el grupo alego demencia en lo que llegaron y como la mujer lobo alfa de la manada es demasiado buena segun Peter, les dejo pasar su impuntualidad.

 **"Oigan, ¿no sienten que olvidamos algo?"-** Pregunto confundido Isaac, tratando de recordar si habia apagado el arroz antes de salir de casa o habia dejado abierto el agua del fregadero.

 **"Claro que no Isaac, y ahora haz silencio y dejanos observar el especatuculo"-**  Contesto Lydia, observando con muy mala cara a Isaac, debido a que 'Hello, estoy deleitandome con semejantes hombres semidesnudos al frente asi que lo que menos quiero es que me distraigan'. Isaac simplemente se encogio de hombros, saludando a un par de gemelos y a su amigo Danny que se acercaron en cuanto los vieron.

Derek y Laura respiraban mas y mas  agitados a medida que la luz de la luna se acercaba al punto que marcaria el comienzo de la carrera. La mayor estaba seguro que volveria a ser la campeona de esa carrera, titulo que no habian podido quitarle desde que entrara por primera vez, pero Derek cambiaria ese hecho, deseaba ganar, necesitaba ganar. Ahora sería su momento de gloria, y con la imagen de un dulce rostro apenado en su mente, Derek comenzó a correr cuando los rayos lunares bañaron su cuerpo y el de los demás participantes, desapareciendo en la oscuridad del espeso bosque mientras los aullidos de cientos de lobos resonaron en el aire, ahogando el sonido de un cascabel y camuflando la presencia de una blanquecina figura, cuya cola desapareció por detrás del altar de la luna, roroneando.

 

_(*Love*)_

_  
_El sonido de hojas secas y ramas quebrandose llenaban el aire junto con los quejidos de un tembloroso chico de cabello castaño, que notablemente se habia perdido en aquel inmenso bosque.

 **"Si esta es tu manera de vengarte de mi por llegar tarde me parece muy mal de tu parte, Scott"-** Grito Stiles esperando que los super oidos de su mejor amigo o por lo menos de alguno de los otros hombres lobo lo escucharan **-Muero de frio man-** Suspiró cansado, tratando de darse calor restregando sus manos contra sus brazos y observando en todas direcciones, intentando en vano recordar el camino a la casa Hale, y es que solo habia ido una vez luego de haberle suplicado a Scott por 24 horas para que al final fuese Erica la que le tendiera su mano y lo llevara, porque era la unica que sabia la verdadera razon de la insistencia del castaño en querer ir, razon que por supuesto no era la de 'quiero animarlos en sus entranamientos sobrenaturales' que tanto se habia empeñado en hacerles creer el de ojos color miel.

A medida que caminaba sentia que mas y mas se perdia en lo mas profundo de aquel inmenso bosque, ya ni estaba seguro de aun seguir en Beacon Hills. Ya estaba por darse por vencido al apoyarse contra el tronco de un arbol pero el sonido de un cascabel llego a sus oidos y de inmeadiato se giro en direccion a la fuente del sonido, encontrandose sus acaramelados orbes con los azulados y resplandecientes felinos ojos de su mascota, pero el intercambio de miradas no duro mucho porque quien sabe que se llevo por el medio a la preciosa gata, arrancandole un profundo quejido de dolor tanto al animal como a Stiles que sintio que su vida se le iba de las manos.

 

 

_(*Love*)_

Habia estado corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ellos, destrozando arboles a su paso, saltando acantilados y rios sin mucho esfuerzo, auyentando con sus garras y dientes a cuanto animal salvaje se le cruzaba por el frente, aullando de emocion ante la inminente derrota de su hermana, por que si, Derek amargado Hale estaba dandole una paliza a su hermana mayor en ese momento, estando en la delantera de mas de 30 hombres y mujeres lobos. Y fue tal vez la emocion, o tal vez el furor, o la sangre hirviendole por las venas, lo que lo no hizo darse cuenta del _indefenso_ y pobre felino que se cruzo en su camino sin previo aviso, y el cual volo directo al tronco de un arbol cuando el cuerpo de Derek le dio de lleno al pequeño animal.

 **"No, no, no, Dita respondeme"-** La voz quebrada del castaño que ya se encontraba junto a su mascota, acariciendola y rogando a los Dioses que despertara, hizo que Derek se detuviera a unos cuantos metros de ellos, volteandose con los ojos abiertos como platos, observando al causante de sus mas palcenteros sueños arrodillado junto a un gran arbol mientras acunaba en sus brazos, con lagrimas en los ojos, lo que parecia una bolita de pelo blanco. Y fue entonces que Derek salio de su furor, sintiendo como un balde de agua fria le caia encima al darse cuenta que el animal al cual atropeyo era aquella traviesa gata perteneciente a Stiles Stilinski.

Lentamente se fue acercando a la escena, tratando de no hacer ruido para no alarmar mas de lo que ya estaba al castaño, y a la vez buscaba que excusa darle al muchacho por tal lamentable suceso, aun a sabiendas que no podria mentirle de ninguna forma.

 **"¿Stiles?"-** Susurro al detenerse frente a él. Asustado el castaño levanto la vista, retrocediendo sobre sus rodillas instintivamente al no reconocer la voz de Derek y sorprendiendose al encontrarse con su intensa y verdosa mirada, la cual se notaba llena de culpa y pesar, de inmediato el castaño supo a que se debia, supo porque su querida gata estaba en ese estado, y lo confirmo al ver las garras y dientes del moreno.

 **"Tu... ¿tu le has hecho esto a Dita?, ¿por que?"-** Sin darse cuenta, Stiles se levanto y retrocedio todo lo que pudo, alejandose de Derek como si este fuese un asesino en serie buscando en todo el mundo, actitud que quebro por completo el corazon del otro.

**"Lo siento, yo no..."-**

**"Lastimaste a mi gata, eres despreciable"-** Lo interrumpio Stiles con un feroz grito lleno de rabia y la mirada encendida, casi como si estuviesen conteniendo llamas y sin esperar respuesta se dio vuelta y salio corriendo, alejandose en un abrir y cerrar de ojos de la vista de Derek.

El moreno contuvo lo mas que pudo las lagrimas que luchaban por salir, y emitiendo un rabioso gruñido siguio la carrera, sintiendose el peor ser sobre la tierra por haber herido a la unica persona que su corazon atesoraba mas que a sus padres, sintiendose un cobarde por no haberlo detenido para explicarse mejor, sintiendose impotente de no poder ayudarlo.

Los gritos de alegría, los festejos y saltos de triunfo no se hicieron esperar cuando Derek fue el primero en aparecer de entre los arboles, ya de regreso del extenso recorrido, proclamandose campeon ante todos los miembros de su familia. La alegría de sus padres era mas que obvia, y papa Hale no tuvo reparo en acercarse y alzar a su hijo en hombros junto con otros miembros de la manada para festejar su triunfo, por supuesto todo el grupo conformado por sus betas estaban mas que felices tambien debido a que si su  _papi_  es ahora el campeón, eso los hacia a ellos una buena cosecha por asi decirlo. 

Como es costumbre luego de coronar al ganador con laureles de oro, cual Dios Griego, toda la familia se reunió bajo la luz de la luna, en un gran festín frente a la mansión Hale, celebrando entre risas y parloteos, canciones y bromas, disfrutando de lo que parecía una gran feria, disfrutando todos menos el campeón, quien se mantenía asintiendo y sonriendo forzadamente, sin poder sacar de su mente la imagen de un lloroso Stiles.

 **"Amigo, ¿que sucede?, ¿por qué esa cara larga?"-** Fue Scott quien noto un ligero cambio en Derek, cuando la mascara de falsa alegría se le había caído por unos segundos.

 **"¿Donde esta Stiles?"** \- Pregunto sin mirarlo, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza.

 **"¿Stiles?, pues debe estar por ahí buscando maneras de subir el vídeo de Lydia a youtube junto con Erica. Oh y tienes que ver ese video"-** Le miro claramente divertido, no pudiendo contener una carcajada ante el recuerdo de tan épico momento.

 **"Ve y busca a Stiles"-** Derek no pudo contener el mirar a Scott furioso, no es que quisiese descargarse con él, claro que no, sino que siendo el mejor amigo de Stiles, como era posible que Scott no se diese cuenta que el castaño no estaba en los alrededores.

 **"Pero ¿por qué?, ¿Acaso tu...?"-** Scott trato de no darle voz a lo que habia pensado y un segundo gruñido por parte Derek le hizo olvidarse completamente de lo que iba a decir, y acatando la orden del moreno, se levanto y fue en busca de su amigo.

 

 **"¿Alguien ha visto a Stiles?"-** Se apresuro a preguntar Scott, ya muy angustiado por el hecho de que estuvo un buen rato recorriendo todo el lugar y no habia encontrado ni el mas minimo rastro del castaño.

 **"¿No estaba contigo?"** \- Lydia lo miro extrañada, porque aquellos dos muy pocas veces no andaban juntos.

 **"Ahora que lo pienso, creo que durante la carrera él no estuvo junto a nosotros observando como iban las posiciones en la pantalla"-** Esta vez fue Allison quien se puso pensativa.

 **"Pues nosotros no lo vimos cuando nos acercamos a ustedes"-** Sentencio Ethan, abrazado a Danny quien asintió ante las palabras de su novio.

 **"¿Acaso nos olvidamos de él cuando corrimos hasta acá?"-** Scott casi siente que le da un ataque de asma, y si no fuese porque su condición de licantropo le había curado tal enfermedad, ya estaría en el piso agonizando por la falta de aire.

 **"Pues no hacemos nada aquí, debemos ir a buscarlo, seguro tiene miedo, frío, pánico y debe estar maldiciéndote hasta mas no poder"-** Isaac le enarco una ceja a Scott, señalándolo como único culpable de que Stiles estuviese perdido.

Sin mediar mas palabras se dispersaron, acercándose a avisarles al resto de la desaparición de Stiles, para luego internarse en el bosque a gritar desesperados el nombre del castaño hasta que Scott recibió una llamada del Sheriff diciéndole que su hijo estaba en casa, muy dolido porque Dita, su gata, estaba muy mal herida. Al colgar el teléfono, Scott le trasmitió a todos lo que hablo con papa Stilinski y decidió ir a ver como estaba su amigo.

 

 

_(*Love*)_

_  
_**"¿Qué te sucede?, deberías estar mas alegre por haberme ganado, en cambio te noto muy triste"-**  Masticando un trozo de carne, Laura se sentó a su lado.

 **"Se acabo, sin siquiera comenzar y ya se acabo, me odia Lau"-** Derek se giro a mirar a su hermana con los ojos llorosos, y rápidamente ella se acerco y lo abrazo, suspirando sabiendo muy bien de quien hablaba su hermanito.

 **"¿Por qué te odiaría? seguro es un mal entendido"** \- Le respondí la mayor acariciando los cabellos negros de Derek para intentar calmar su pesar.

 **"Me dijo que soy despreciable"-** Susurro con la voz quebrada, y entonces se deshizo del abrazo de su hermana, para mirarla a los ojos y contarle lo sucedido.

 

 

_(*Love*)_

Como era de esperarse, Deaton no estaba en su consultorio debido al evento de los Hale, y a Stiles no le había quedado de otra que ir a su casa y hacer las veces de veterinario, siguiendo las instrucciones de videos de youtube logró vendar y curar las heridas de Dita, por suerte la gata era bastante fuerte, seguro debido a que su condición de alien segun Stiles, y no presentaba mayores complicaciones, con algo de descanso se recuperaría rapido, pero lo que no recuperaría sería el corazon lastimado del castaño al saber quien había dejado en ese estado a su preciada mascota.

En vista de que su padre habia tenido que salir de nuevo a la comisaria, tuvo que dejar de vigilar los latidos de la gatita cuando escucho el timbre de la casa sonar, cansado bajo las escaleras para abrir la puerta y encontrarse con una muy sonriente Erica cargando una bolsa con helado y galletas.

 **"¿Que haces aqui?"-** Stiles la dejo entrar luego de verla extrañado, cerrando la puerta tras él y siguiendo a la rubia en silencio.

 **"Con Scott quedamos que debia venir a hacerte compañia"-** Quizas no habia sido tanto así, matenla por mentir, pero tuvo que darle una buena paliza a Scott para que no fuese él a la casa de Stiles, ya que nada mas fue verle la cara a Derek para que Erica se diera cuenta que el malestar del cual había hablado papi Stilinski con Scott estaba estrechamente relacionado con el nuevo campeon de los Hale. **-"Se siente muy mal por haberte abandonado en el bosque"-** Continuo una vez abiertos los dos potes de helado y las galletas en la cocina.

 **"No pense que él fuera así"-** Stiles se acerco y se llevo a la boca una gran cucharada de helado, y Erica sabia que a quien se referia el castaño no era precisamente a Scott.

 **"¿Como esta Dita?"-** Instintivamente la rubia dio un rapido vistazo hacia las escaleras para luego fijar la vista en el castaño. **-"El Sheriff nos dijo que se habia lastimado, ¿que sucedio?"-**

 **"De..."-** Le dolio el solo pensar lo que tenia que decir **-"Derek la lastimo, creo que no es tan bueno como pensaba"-** Se encogio de hombros con la vista fija en el pote de helado, no queriendo hacer contacto visual de nuevo con Erica porque sabia que no resistiria las ganas de llorar.

 **"¿Estas seguro que lo hizo adrede?, pudo ser un accidente. Derek podra ser muchas cosas, pero asesino de gatitos lo dudo, ademas él mismo siemprel a trae sana y salva a ti cuando se mete en su casa, ¿por qué no hablas con él?"-** Con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro la rubia se acerco mas a su dulce mami, porque si ya era un hecho que terminaria siendo la mamá tanto de ella como de Isaac, Boyd y Jackson, así que debia salvar la relacion que aun no era relacion pero que de seguro pronto lo seria. Y acariciando las sedosas hebras castañas de Stiles lo consolo hasta que él mismo se acerco mas a ella, abrazandola.

 **"Gracias por no dejar que Scott viniera"-** Susurro entre sollozos en el hombro de la rubia, la cual sonrío contenta de haber sanado a su amigo.

 **"No hay de que, ahora a hablar con ese amargado y areglar las cosas, aparte de que ya va siendo hora de que te confieses"-** Le palmeo la espalda en un sincero acto de apoyo.

 **"No es amargado"-** Refunfuño con un puchero Stiles, rompiendo el abrazo para mirar a Erica y contagiarse de la dulce sonrisa de la rubia **-"Con respecto a lo otro, no se, no creo estar listo"-** Erica no pudo evitar reir ante lo encantador que se veia Stiles diciendo esas palabras todo apenado, y es que eso era muy raro de ver en alguien tan hiperactivo como él.

 **"Ya lo decidiremos luego de acabar con estos potes de helados y galletas mientras vemos una pelicula, y mimamos a Dita para que se mejore pronto, ¿si?"-** Erica se levanto, recogiendo los dulces e irse escaleras arriba pero no sin antes revolver el cabello de Stiles en una tierna caricia.

 **"Hey, mi cabello vale oro, ¿sabes?"-** Se quejo el castaño, mirando a su amiga caminar hacia su cuarto, casi notando como rodaba los ojos por su comentario y agradecio mucho el tener tan buena amiga, asi que sin esperar mas, se limpio los restos de lagrimas en su rostro y corrio para alcanzar a la rubia.

 

Habían estado hasta las 3 am viendo peliculas, en su mayoria de comedia, porque definitivamente lo que menos necesitaba Stiles era cortarse las venas viendo peliculas como el titanic. Erica se había quedado dormida en su cama junto con Dita, y como su padre no llegaría hasta dentro de dos días por una investigacion en uno de los pueblos cercanos, Stiles decidio ir a dormir al cuarto del sheriff. 

Ya se había quitado toda la ropa, listo para dejarse arrastrar por los fuertes y sensuales brazos de Morfeo, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta que la ventana de la habitacion estaba abierta.

 **"Papá es muy descuidado, con tanto loco suelto no debería dejar las ventans sin seguro"-** Suspiro y se levanto a cerrarla, porque aparte de los psicopatas en las calles, el frío de esa noche no le hacía ninguna gracia. 

 **"Lo siento"-** Stiles sintió que todo su cuerpo se estremecia hasta la punta de sus cabellos cuando unos fuertes brazos, que definitivamente no eran los de Morfeo, lo rodearon por la cintura y un calido aliento adornó el susurro que llego a sus oidos. Okey, tal vez y se había quedaro dormido, tal vez y estaba delirando, pero definitivamente esa no podia ser la voz de...

 **"¿Derek?"-** El castaño pudo sentir como todo su cuerpo se calentaba al darse cuenta que, efectivamente, el chico de sus sueños lo estaba abrazando por la espalda, sujetandolo muy fuerte, demasiado fuerte y demasiado cerca.

 **"No ha sido mi intencion asustarte como tampoco lastimar a tu gata, yo, bueno, fue un accidente lo que paso"-** Derek hablaba muy rapido, una vez que se alejo de Stiles porque el corazon del castaño se había acelerado increiblemente al darse cuenta de quien estaba en la habitacion.

 **"No te preocupes, entiendo"-** Contesto sin siquiera dar un vistazo hacia atras el de ojos color miel, solo observando el intenso brillo de los hermosos ojos verdes de Derek a travez del reflejo en la ventana, y es que si se volteaba en ese momento no queria ni imaginarse lo que su impulsivo ser podria llegar a hacer, en aquella habitacion, contra aquella ventana, encima del escritorio de su padre, sobre la muy calida cama. **-"Oh Dios!"-** Gimio Stiles sus piernas flaquearon, pero no solo eso, su corazon se acelero mas porque sus pensamientos no eran precisamente muy puros y castos.

 **"Sabes, queria confesarte algo que llevo sintiendo hace mucho tiempo"-** Derek respiro profundo, nervioso y restregando sus manos contra el pantalon, esperando a que el valor volviera a él, Laura lo habia animado tanto para que fuese a confesarse ahora no podia echarse atras. **-"Tu me... Tu, Stiles... Yo..."-** Cuando por fin las palabras luchaban por salir el sonido de pasos subiendo las escaleras alertaron a Derek, oh si, papi Stilinski habia regresado por que ¿se le habian olvidado unos documentos?. 

 

 **"OMG, mi padre a vuelto"-** Susurro Stiles al darse cuenta que el auto del Sheriff estaba en el garaje y nada mas fue escuchar la puerta de la habitacion abriendose para que sus manos se movieran todo lo rapido que podian, abriendo la ventana de nuevo **-"Debes irte"-** Exclamo, conteniendose a no gritar de miedo, Derek lo observo frustrado y tan rapido como sus dones lobunos le permitian salio por la ventana cual carro de formula uno, pero no sin antes darle un casto beso en la frente a Stiles.

La luz de la habitacion se encendio, y el Sheriff se sorprendio ante la imagen de su hijo parado junto a la ventana con la vista fija en la nada y la boca abierta, como si estuviese en shock. Mientras una traviesa gatita se asomaba oculta ente los pies del sheriff, con una expresion de satisfaccion en su felino rostro.


	2. When I found you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El día siguiente al intimo encuentro de Derek y Stiles en la habitación del sheriff ha llegado y mientras uno esta todo contento de su avance, el otro no sabe que pensar acerca de lo que pasó. 
> 
> Mientras las calamidades no se hacen esperar.

**"Levántense cuerda de holgazanes, no tenemos todo el día para estar jugando con ustedes"-** El grandioso dictador Peter, no escatimaba en gritos a la hora de entrenar a los jóvenes betas de la manada, y esa mañana no era la excepción, es mas Scott podría jurar que su humor iba empeorando a medida que los segundos pasaban. **-"¿ y tu por qué tienes esa sonrisa de retrasado?"-** Esta vez el grito se dirigió a su distraído sobrino, quien con la mirada perdida en el horizonte y mas allá, no dejaba de sonreír pensando en el gran paso que había dado anoche, por que si, en su mente había sido un inmenso avance aunque de su boca no hayan salido las palabras adecuadas, pero como dicen _'las acciones valen mas que mil palabras'_ y Derek estaba seguro de que Stiles habría captado el mensaje.

**"Derek esta actuando muy raro, ¿no lo creen?"-** Isaac miraba preocupado al mencionado, palmeando a Boyd en el brazo para que se girara y notara lo que él veía.

**"Sin comentarios"-** Y la mirada de fastidio que acompañó a esas palabras daban a entender lo poco que le interesaba el tema a Vernom, por lo cual se dio media vuelta y siguió practicando sus movimientos de ataque con Aiden, el cual se estaba llevando una buena paliza porque en su afán de impresionar a Lydia con sus movimientos, porque oh si, Aiden había estado coqueteando con Lydia desde hace unos meses y Jackson parecía muy poco interesado en el asunto, como diría Stiles _'Seguro no le presta atención porque así se deshace de ella'_.

**"Boyd es tan serio. Y si, Derek definitivamente anda extraño, según he escuchado, ayer se perdió durante la celebración y regresó apenas esta mañana"-** Scott hizo todo lo posible por hablar de manera que solo Isaac le escuchara, pero una sola mirada encendida de rojo por parte de Peter y supo que había sido un fracaso.

**"Señoritas, ¿acabaron sus chismes?"-** Les inquirió Peter, levantando una ceja notablemente molesto, a lo cual los otros dos dieron media vuelta y siguieron con su entrenamiento, uniéndose a los gemelos y Boyd. Los únicos betas que eran torturados a mas no poder por el Peter dictador Hale, y es que Erica aún no regresaba con Stiles desde la noche anterior y Jackson estaba revolcándose con quien sabe quien en el bosque o eso es lo que pensaban Scott y sus compañeros, porque Lydia estaba ahí viéndolos entrenar y practicando uno que otro truco banshistico junto con Allison. **-"¿Quieres disimular un poco? ¿O quieres que Scott se entere que estas tras el culo de su mejor amigo?"-** Peter ahogó las palabras haciendo ruido con sus garras sobre el tronco donde Derek estaba sentado, de esta manera solo su sobrino lo escucharía, evitando así dramas de adolescentes.

**"Laura es una boca floja"-** Bufó Derek notablemente molesto, levantándose y empujando a su tío en el proceso, sacandole una sonrisa divertida a Peter por la actitud que tomaba su sobrino.

**"No fue Laura quien me lo dijo, sabes que tu padre no puede aguantarse el alardear sobre su hijito cada vez que puede, y por supuesto que enterarse de tu enamoramiento no iba a ser la excepción"-** Continuando el quiebre de la madera con sus garras, Peter se deleitaba con la mirada confundida que le dirigió Derek al escucharlo, ya que se suponía que solamente Laura y... **-"Si, tu madre le contó a tu padre"-** Finalizó riéndose muy entretenido con el mohín de molestia que hizo su sobrinito.

Derek deseaba borrarle la sonrisita cínica a su tío pero mejor dejarlo ser, ya bastante tenía el pobre con los betas, así que encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo muy sutilmente dio media vuelta, alejándose del rubio y los demás, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos a medida que se adentraba en el bosque.

_(*Memories*)_

_Podía verlo claramente, a medida que el aroma a flores silvestres y tierra mojada llenaba sus fosas nasales. Apenas acababa de pasar una fuerte lluvia de invierno, los rayos del sol volvía a azotar la tierra mientras hacían brillar el rocío sobre las verdosas hojas como si fuesen millones de cristales, una visión hermosa pero que fue de inmediato opacada por algo que para Derek fue sublime, ya que cerca del único lago oculto en los mas profundo del inmenso bosque, sus verdosos ojos destellaron maravillados por el joven sentado sobre una roca medio sumergida en el agua, haciendo ondear el liquido con sus pies desnudos y rodeado por la caída de los rojizos pétalos de un árbol de Acacias._

_El joven, que notablemente era unos pocos años menor que él, mantenía una sonrisa plena, divirtiéndose jugando con el agua mientras movía sus manos y soplaba hacia fuera el aire en sus pulmones, logrando de esta manera que los pétalos a su alrededor revolotearan con mas fuerza. Era casi mágico, sino fuese porque Derek podía sentir la humanidad latente en el joven de hebras castañas, juraría que los pétalos eran pequeñas llamas escarlatas creadas por la naturaleza para consagrar al pequeño._

_Y como si no fuese suficiente lo maravillado que ya estaba, el otro muchacho en algún punto notó su presencia, y con una cálida sonrisa y un hermoso brillo en sus acaramelados ojos, extendió su mano derecha en dirección a Derek._

_**"Hola, ¿eres de por aquí?. No muchos conocen esta área del bosque"-** Para el moreno las palabras eran como un canto de ángeles, y sintió su corazón acelerarse de emoción mientras en todo su cuerpo la temperatura se descontrolaba, subiendo hasta sonrojar sus mejillas, porque si, justamente su naturaleza licantropa se había activado de una manera que nunca antes había sentido, como si hubiese encontrado algo que había estado buscando por mucho tiempo._

_**"Eres hermoso"-** Susurró sin darse cuenta, ignorando inconscientemente la pregunta del castaño._

_" **¿Dijiste algo?, estas lejos ¿por qué no te acercas?"-** El pequeño Stiles tuvó la intención de bajarse de la piedra para acercarse él mismo hasta el moreno, pero un paso en falso debido a sus pies mojados, le hizo resbalar pero no tuvo tiempo ni de cerrar los ojos, ya que de alguna forma que no entendía, el muchacho mayor que llevaba rato observandole, logró llegar hasta él para atraparlo en el aire evitando el que debió ser un claro incidente. **-"Gracias"-** Tembló notablemente sonrojado, porque había quedado en una posición muy intima con aquel moreno que, oh wow, tenía unos intensos ojos verdes y unos apetecibles labios._

_**"¿Estas bien?"-** Embriagado por el floral aroma desprendiéndose del castaño, Derek no podía, mas bien se le hacía completamente difícil aguantar las ganas de comerse la boca del otro, pero al mismo tiempo lo frenaba su conciencia diciéndole 'hey stop, es un niño y mas importante un humano, un paso en falso y no vivirá para contarlo como Paige', ante el fatídico recuerdo de la chica que murió por su culpa, trago fuerte y aparto al castaño, y volviendo a sentarlo sobre la roca, dio media vuelta y salio corriendo, agitado, emocionado pero a la vez preocupado por que no sabía si aguantaria las ganas de ir en busca de aquel muchacho siguiendo su escencia, no queria hacerle daño pero tampoco quería perderlo._

_(*Memories End*)_

**"Así que ya conocías a Derek desde hace mucho"-** Con Dita en sus piernas, del rostro de Erica no se borraba el asombro ante lo que le había contado su amigo.

**"Si, pero ya vez que salío huyendo, y no creo que fuese porque mi padre estuviese apuntándole con un rifle. Fue como si no me soportara, yo solo me quede ahí sentado, viendo como se alejaba con una gran emoción en mi interior pero a la vez con pesar en mi corazón"-** Stiles suspiro pesadamente ante el recuerdo.

" **Bueno, para empezar ambos eran muy jóvenes, dudo que supiesen lo que la palabra gay significa así que menos cual era sus preferencias sexuales. Tu mismo has estado experimentando con mas de una chica por ahí, cabe destacar"-** Haciendo un gran énfasis en las ultimas palabras, Erica le dedico su mas acusadora mirada a Stiles.

**"Mmm, tienes razón"-** Entrecerrando los ojos, como si estuviese descifrando un complicado jeroglífico, asintió a las palabras dichas por la rubia.

**"Claro que lo tengo, por nada me llamo Erica Reyes, R E Y E S querido"-** Agitando su melena dorada con aire superior logró sacarle una fuerte carcajada a Stiles, la cual rapidamente le fue contagiada a ella y hasta a la gatita, que hacía una especia de sonido muy extraño **-"A veces pienso que tu gata es un ser sobrenatural"-** Sentenció Erica seria, extrañada por el sonido causado por la felina.

**"Lo mismo digo, a veces pienso que es un... Mejor no digo porque luego me salta encima y me araña toda la cara, creo que la ofende el ser comparada con otros seres"-** Se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia, estirando su brazo para acariciar a Dita con mucho cuidado en el pelaje no cubierto por las vendas.

**"Sabes, como veterinario te mueres de hambre"-** Lo acusó Erica, riéndose al recordar el horroroso vendaje que le había hecho el muchacho y que ella tuvo que arreglar cuando llego la noche anterior. **-"Pero retomando el tema sterek..."-**

**"¿Sterek?"-** Se vio interrumpida la rubia.

**"Si, la unión de tu nombre con el de Derek, ¿nunca has leído sobre los nombres combinados de parejas de series famosas?. Les queda perfecto, así que silencio"-** Le señaló con un dedo para que no la interrumpiera mas **-"Como te decía, eran jovenes, sin conocimientos del mundo o bueno por lo menos tu no, ¿Que edad era que tenías?"-**

**"¿13?"-** Dijo apenado Stiles, que ni sabía porque se apenaba.

**"Que tierno eres"-** Erica se movió cuidadosamente sobre la cama para no lastimar a Dita y se acercó a pellizcar las mejillas de Stiles. **-"Ves, 13 años y Derek te lleva 4 años de diferencia, así que tendría unos 17 años. Tu estabas en una edad que solo pensabas en jugar videojuegos mientras él apenas estaba explorando sus horizontes, ahora ya todos somos mayores, mas maduros dentro de lo que cabe"-** La rubia se quedo un rato pensativa pensando en si incluir en esa categoría a Scott y Jackson. **-"En fin, ya deberían de estar mas que seguros de lo que quieren y confesarse de una vez, seguramente el muy estupido te iba a decir que te ama y bla bla bla, anoche pero tu padre llego lamentablemente, no sabes como maldigo a esos documentos que se le quedaron. Pero hey, ahora tienes dos días con la casa para ti solo"-** De inmediato la rubia movió sus cejas sugerentemente, siendo correspondida por un 'ohhh' por parte de Stiles seguido de un movimiento de cejas sugerente también.

**"Entiendo tu punto, pero ¿que me dices de esa chica que amo en su juventud? y de la tía de Allison, según las historias no fueron poca cosa, y hace poco estuvo esa tal Jennifer que salió de quien sabe donde"-** Resignado, el castaño agitó sus manos en el aire y resbalo por la silla derrotado pensando en las ex de Derek, ¿como competía con dos muertas y una desaparecida?.

**"Ya no están, Stiles, deja de martillar tu pobre cerebro con esos clavos oxidados"-** Erica resoplo rodando los ojos, para luego levantarse y darle una palmada en la cabeza al de ojos color miel.

**"¡Oye! Eso duele, recuerda que tienes super fuerza"-** Se quejo el castaño, sobándose el golpe y levantándose para seguir a la rubia escaleras abajo.

**"Espero el golpe te acomode los tornillos flojos"-** La rubia se detuvo de golpe, provocando que Stiles impactara contra su espalda y luego cayera al piso al ella darse vuelta, haciéndole una mueca y señalándolo con su larga garra lobuna. **-"Vamos a comer y después iremos a la casa Hale, yo debo ir a consentir a mi negrito y usted señorito Stilinski, ira a tener una seria conversación con Derek, y no me veas con esa cara de cachorro abandonado porque no te queda, lo harás y punto, y no hagas que le diga a todos de tu amor secreto"-** Amenazo tajante **-"Ahora a comer, que me truena la tripa"-** Extendiendo su mano hacía Stiles con una gran sonrisa, lo ayudo a levantarse y el castaño una vez mas agradeció a todos los Dioses por tener tan buenos amigos, y sí al principio no se habían llevado muy bien, casi se mataron unos a otros en mas de una ocasión pero a medida que pasó el tiempo y las adversidades los fueron uniendo, se hicieron inseparables y formaron lazos que nadie nunca podría romper.

**"Gracias"-** Sonrío ya de pie.

**"Agradécemelo cuando tengas a Derek semental Hale en tu cama dándote algo mas que calor"-** Erica se rió siguiendo su camino a devorar lo que hubiese en la nevera de los Stilinski y la gatita en sus brazos ronroneo como aprobando las palabras de la chica mientras entreabría sus ojos, los cuales destellaron misteriosamente en dirección a Stiles.

 

(*Love*)

 

Ya el sol del atardecer teñía las colinas de Beacon Hills con un sutil color naranja entremezclado con rojo, clara imagen de que la noche era inminente, así como también la culminación de un duro día de entrenamiento para Scott y compañía, quienes estaban regados por el terreno en las cercanías de la casa Hale, completamente agotados y sin ganas de seguir viviendo, esto ultimo siendo enfatizado mas de una vez por Jackson, quien por llegar tarde se llevo un entrenamiento del infierno marca Peter Hale.

**"Los destrozaron hoy"-** Fue lo único que Erica dijo al llegar, viendo a todos los betas con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras olía el aire en busca de su hombre.

**"Peter eres un hombre lobo sin alma, ve como has dejado a mi pobre amigo, aunque me regocijo de ver a Jackson sufriendo"-** El castaño no disimulo para nada su risa y con Dita en brazos se acerco hasta Scott para tenderle una mano. **-"Compañero, parece que un camión te paso por encima y para coronar el trágico accidente te cagaron cinco perros, seis palomas y una llama te escupió"-** La carcajada que soltó Stiles fue apotiosica y los demás no pudieron evitar contagiarse, hasta el propio Peter intentaba ocultar su risa.

**"Stilinski, solo por eso dejare pasar tu estupido comentario hacia mi persona"-** Le señalo entre risas Jackson. **-"¿Por cierto como esta la gatita?"-** Continúo el muchacho, observando a la bolita de pelos en los brazos de Stiles.

**"Un poco mejor gracias"-** Como respuesta Stiles recibió un mensaje mudo por parte de Jakcson que claramente le decía 'me alegra' junto con un guiño, que por mas extraño que parezco le pareció algo sexy al castaño. A veces pensaba que el chico le coqueteaba pero luego sus peleas alejaban dichos pensamientos.

**"¿Donde está Derek?"-** Erica, quien se encontraba ya abrazada a Boyd, pregunto sin mirar atras, a sabiendas que Stiles se moría por hacer la pregunta pero no se atrevía a abrir la boca por los presentes. La mayoría se encogió de hombros en respuesta, era bien sabido por todos que Derek muy poco estaba junto con ellos durante el entrenamiento, y en parte todos pensaban que sus deseos se cumplían gracias a ello, porque si había alguien peor que Peter ese definitivamente era Derek, aunque claro no le ganaba a su hermana Laura, los dos parecían las versiones mas macabras de Peter en cuanto a entrenarlos se refería.

**"Creo que la pregunta mas acertada aquí seria; ¿donde demonios estabas tu, Erica?"-** Peter le arqueo una ceja a la mencionada, y esta instintivamente forzó una sonrisa melosa, porque sabia lo que le vendría al día siguiente.

**"Sabes que pedí permiso para faltar, Peter. No me vengas con esa actitud ahora"-** Por su respuesta la rubia se gano un muy enojado gruñido de parte del hombre mayor, ya que en parte tenía razón la chica y eso molestaba a Peter.

**"¡¿Allison?!"-** Todos se alarmaron debido al furioso grito que prolifero el padre de la joven Argent, la cual no se había dado cuenta del momento en que el auto de su padre había hecho acto de presencia, con su padre obviamente conduciéndolo, y acercándose para encontrarse con la imagen de su dulce hija empotrada contra un árbol por Isaac labios ardientes Lahey.

**"Uy, de la que te salvaste amigo"-** Stiles le dedico una sonrisa cómplice a Scott, mientras todos observaban lo fuerte que papi Argent era al agarrar a Isaac por el cuello de su franela y tirarlo cinco metros lejos de su hija.

**"Ya lo creo, el Sr. Yukimura es mucho mas comprensivo"-** Scott le palmeo la espalda a Stiles, y luego de hacerle unos cariñitos a Dita, insto a su amigo a seguirlo a la casa Hale, ya que tanto él como todos los demás necesitaban darse un buen baño, en especial Isaac que había quedado cubierto de pies a cabeza de lodo por estar abusando de la hija de Chris.

Mientras caminaban hacía la casa, Stiles no pudo evitar pensar que haría su padre de estar en el lugar de Chris, ¿también le darían ataques de padre sobreprotector cada vez que lo viera con Derek?, porque definitivamente papi Argent estaba al tanto de la relación de Allison con Isaac, pero al parecer le era imposible evitar ver con mala cara a Isaac cada vez que veía a la pareja muy acaramelados.

La verdad Stiles esperaba no tener que pasar por algo así con su padre, es mas ni sabía si llegaría a tener algo con Derek, porque por mas que Erica lo halla animado, no dejaba de pensar que tal vez el moreno solo lo veía como un hermano mas o un pobre chico al que le debía ahora algo por lastimar a su gatita. Gatita muy traviesa, cabe recalcar, y que soprendentemente, a pocos metros de la casa Hale, se libero de los brazos de Stiles y salto lejos de él.

**"WTF?, ¿no que estaba mal herida?"-** La sorpresa en el rostro de Scott era todo un poema y no solo de él, sino también de los pocos que aun se encontraban cerca de ellos en ese momento.

**"¿Stilinski tiene una mascota sobrenatural?, yo también quiero una"-** Se apresuró a decir Ethan, completamente alucinado por lo que sus ojos veían, ya que la gata no solo había saltado sino que ahora daba vueltas por el suelo quitándose las vendas muy habilidosamente.

**"No vas a tener ninguna mascota, Ethan. ¿Recuerdas lo que paso con el pececito que te regale?"-** Le recrimino Danny de inmediato, ganándose una mirada de cachorrito apaleado por parte del mas sexy de los gemelos.

**"Pero..."-**

**"Pero nada, y alguien agarrare a la pobre gata, pareciera que va a convulsionar"-** Prosiguió Danny, ignorando por completo la mirada de cachorro de Ethan, y fijando su vista en Stiles, instándole a que se acercara a ver que le sucedía a su mascota.

Lydia le dio un empujón al castaño con una mirada que claramente le decía _'si muere no quiero verte llorando y lamentándote, así que anda'_ , pero Stiles no estaba muy seguro de querer acercarse, por lo cual Aiden resoplo rodando los ojos y le hizo una seña a Scott para acercarse juntos, por que ¡hey! si resultaba que la gata era algún ser maligno no quería ser el primero en morir, gracias. Pero no había dado el primero paso, cuando todo el nevado peleaje de la felina quedo al descubierto y volviendo a erguirse en sus cuatro patas observo a todos, con sus gatunos ojos muy fijos en ellos, y con un resplandeciente destello aguamarina, Aiden y Scott quedaron aturdidos, Lydia sintió que la cabeza le explotaría, Ethan y Danny se marearon, y Stiles, bueno Stiles no sabía que hacer porque era el unico que no había salido afectado por el resplandor, y al girarse se dio cuenta que ya Isaac, Allison, Jackson, Boyd, Erica, Peter y Chris había entrado a la casa Hale, y para su desgracia no había rastro de Kira tampoco.

**"Al final si va a ser que eres un... ¿alíen?"-** En respuesta la gata bufó, claramente molesta, y emitiendo un, ¿sensual?, maullido, dio media vuelta y corrió hacia el bosque.

**"Deberías seguirla"-** La voz de Laura sobresalto notablemente a Stiles, quien no sabía de cual cueva había salido tan de repente. **-"No te preocupes por los chicos, estarán bien, ella quiere que la sigas tu solo por eso les hizo esto"-** La chica le sonrío, y dándole un empujocinto por los hombros lo insto a que se apresurara.

**"Ok, todo esto es muy raro, ¿cómo es que sabes que no me matara o secuestrara en su nave espacial?"-** Stiles enarco una ceja al terminar de hablar, porque no entendía como es que la mayor estaba tan seguro de que no iba a una muerte segura y tampoco entendía porque le sonreía tanto, era como si supiera las intenciones de su propia gatas mas que él mismo.

**"Solo ve, Stiles. Y si no te apuras voy a ser yo quien te mate, desgarrándote la garganta con mis dientes"-** Laura le hizo el típico gesto amenazador marca Hale, casi ladranndole en la cara, lo que le hacía recordar a Stiles uno que otro momento incomodo con Derek debido a su boca floja.

**"Esta bien, pero no te enojes"-** Y levantando las manos en señal de paz, se giró y corrio en direccion al bosque, dejando atras a sus amigos aturdidos siendo recogidos por algunos miembros de la manada Hale.

**"¿Llego el momento?"-** Thalía, quien había estado observando todo en silencio, se acerco a su hija al momento que la chica llego a la puerta de la casa.

**"Así parece"-** Se encogió de hombros la hija mayor de la mujer lobo alfa, y compartiendo unas sonrisas cómplices se giraron una ultima vez, para observar los últimos rayos del sol perderse entre la espesura del bosque.

  
(*Love*)

**"Sheriff Stilinski, el informe del ataque ya ha llegado"-** Una joven oficial se acercó al hombre y le entrego unas cuantas carpetas.

**"Muy bien, los revisare de inmediato, muchas gracias"-** La joven asintió y salio de inmediato de la oficina donde el Sheriff y un par de hombres estaban reunidos. En cuanto la puerta estuvo cerrada de nuevo, los tres hombres hojearon los documentos, sorprendiéndose del modo operandi de quien sea que estuviese tras los ataques.

**"El Sr. Argent debería de saber esto"-** Se apresuró a decir uno de los sujetos, al observar la foto de un cadáver completamente negro, pero no porque estuviese quemador sino que parecía que se había marchitado su piel, como podrido y sus ojos, bueno sus ojos no estaban donde debían estar.

**"Por supuesto, y luego comuníquenlo conmigo, voy a tener que quedarme mas tiempo a investigar"-** Ordenó el Sheriff y los dos hombres asintieron, retirándose para realizar sus labores.

(*Love*)

Ya debía haber pasado una hora desde que se internara en el bosque siguiendo a su minina y traviesa mascota, y por más que Laura se empeñara en hacerle ver que estaría muy bien internarse SOLO en el bosque para ir a buscar SOLO a su gata, que probablemente era algún ente endemoniado que quería violarlo o raptarlo o matarlo, trago fuerte ante lo ultimo. Pues no estaba preparado mentalmente para algo sobrenatural en ese momento y menos tenia nada con que defenderse, así que si algo le pasaba esperaba que Laura se hiciese responsable y cargara con toda la culpa. Lo que mas lamentaba de todo aquello es que tal vez iba hacia una muerte segura y aún siendo un jodido adolescente virgen. Totalmente un horror. Seguro el titulo de la noticia en el periódico sería 'Joven muere en el bosque misteriosamente aún siendo virgen, lamentamos la perdida aunque él no tuvo una', si, los periódicos podían ser muy fríos con sus redacciones.

**"Si Dita no resulta ser un alíen, y no muero por causa suya, seguramente si lo haré de hipotermia, esta haciendo un frío que te cagas"-** Gimió el castaño, frotando sus manos una con otra, intentando darse calor mientras las soplaba, observando a su alrededor en busca de algún rastro del felino animal, pero en su lugar se sorprendió del lugar al cual había llegado, ya que frente suyo un sendero de hojas secas le indicaban el camino a un sitio que pensaba borrado de su mente **-"¿sera posible...?"-** Su monologo se vio interrumpido cuando a unos seis metros de él, muy adelante en el sendero de hojas, un par de ojos azulados le observaban curiosos, cuya dueña pudo reconocer al escuchar un débil maullido y el movimiento de una blanca cola fue captada por sus ojos.

_Sigueme, Flamboyant_

Stiles se sorprendió al escuchar aquel débil susurro y sin pensarlo dos veces reanudo sus pasos, adentrándose en el sendero que era iluminado por incontables luciérnagas y adornado en las orillas por inmensos rosales. Por alguna razón la imagen de un joven Derek observándolo a lo lejos vino a su mente, aquella misma imagen que quedara grabada en su memoria hace mucho tiempo atrás, el día que su madre había muerto y en su afán por no sentir dolor había corrido hacia el bosque, perdiéndose en sus profundidades y llegando al lago de las historias de su madre.

_I believe, we all have one true love, somewhere in this world'_

**"¿Mamá?"-** Stiles se detuvo en medio del sendero, observando en todas direcciones, intentando encontrar la fuente de aquel susurro, pero lo único que había eran rosas, arboles, y arbustos, cuyas hojas se mecían por la brisa originando una especia de murmullo. Por unos segundos el corazón de Stiles se había llenado de una gran esperanza, ¿su madre lo estaba guiando por ese camino? pero ¿para qué?, ¿acaso estaba ella poseyendo a la gata?. El castaño suspiro y luego respiro profundo al cerrar sus ojos, concentrándose en el sonido del viento entre las hojas para entonces volver a escuchar las palabras. **-"Yo creo, que todos nosotros tenemos un verdadero amor, en algún lugar de este mundo. Si, lo escuche, no puede ser mi imaginación, pero ¿qué significa?"-.**

Al abrir sus melosos ojos, recordó aquel momento en el hospital, en el cual su madre le dijo esas palabras, ya en su lecho de muerte no hizo mas que repetirle lo mucho que debía creer en ello, que no lo olvidara, que creyera en su corazón.

De pronto un fuerte pinchazo en la cabeza trajo un recuerdo que no debería tener, era él, recién nacido en brazos de su madre junto a su padre, con sus acaramelados ojos fijos en la profundidad de un par de ojos tan verdes y hermosos como esmeraldas.

Sin darse cuenta su cuerpo había movido inconscientemente, llevándolo sus pasos hasta el final del sendero y justo al inmenso claro en lo profundo del bosque donde el lago de las ninfas se encontraba, y ahí frente a él, bañado por la luz de la luna llena, completamente transformado en un hombre lobo, se encontraba el responsable de sus mas húmedos sueños, observándolo con la mirada encendida en rojo. Stiles no quería creer que Derek, un alfa con completa capacidad de controlar su transformación en la luna llena, lo estuviese viendo con ganas de devorarlo, pero así era, por alguna razón el moreno de ojos verdes no se estaba controlando y eso asusto a Stiles. Iba a dar un paso hacía atras cuidadosamente cuando el maullido felino de Dita llamo su atención, y ahí estaba el problemático animal, acostado sobre una roca debajo de... del Flamboyant.

Los ojos de Stiles no pudieron abrirse mas porque sino se hubiesen salido de su órbita, era imposible que aquel árbol fuese tan inmenso, así definitivamente no lo había visto hace unos años, y en especial no debía estar florecido fuera de estación. Algo raro estaba pasando y no quería ni imaginarse que era, y menos podría hacerlo en ese instante, porque un fuerte golpe contra su espalda le arranco un lastimero quejido, y al centrar de nuevo sus acciones, pudo notar que Derek se había abalanzado sobre él, y ahora la agitada respiración golpeaba de lleno contra su rostro, lo cual en cualquier otra circunstancia hubiese sido muy excitante, pero ahora mismo no, porque esos ojos rojos solo destellaban por una razón, matar.

**"Stiles... Huye..."-** Un desgarrador gruñido le siguió a la suplica, justo en el momento que Derek clavo sus garras lo mas profundo en sus brazos, echándose para atrás y revolcándose en el piso, intentando controlar su naturaleza licana.

Lo mas rápido que su cuerpo le permitió, y en especial su nerviosismo, el castaño se incorporo, sentándose a duras penas sin apartar la vista de Derek, por un momento pensó en salir corriendo como le había dicho el hombre lobo pero maldiciendo su mala suerte decidió acercarse gateando al otro, el cual al ver sus intenciones le gruño amenazadoramente pero Stiles no se dejo intimidar y siguió, llegando hasta él, acercando cuidadosamente su mano derecha para tocar el brazo izquierdo de Derek, pero de nuevo antes de siquiera poner las yemas de sus dedos sobre el mayor, fue estampillado contra la rocosa tierra. Esta vez Stiles estaba seguro que no habría nada que lo salvara, porque en su intento por no sentir miedo había cerrado los ojos y girado el rostro hacia su lado izquierdo, dejando al descubierto parte de su cuello que ahora estaba peligrosamente a merced de los filosos dientes del hombre lobo, y el cosquilleo que empezó a sentir el castaño sobre su piel por el ardiente aliento lobuno, lo hicieron tragar saliva forzosamente. Ahí venia, ya estaba listo, moriría o se convertiría, una de dos, y ninguna era muy buena, aunque con una quedara vivo.

**"Por lo menos moriré a manos de... alguien que me gusta"** \- Susurró sin pensarlo mas, si ese sería su fin, por lo menos habría dicho lo que sentía.

De pronto ya la respiración no era tan agitada, el calor sobre su cuello iba desapareciendo y el agarre contra sus muñecas ya no era tan fuerte. Así que tomando valor, Stiles abrió un ojo para encontrarse con la intensa mirada de Derek sobre él y sus dientes, sus humanos y perfectos dientes, al descubierto debido a que, OMG, estaba sonriendo.

**"¿Yo... te gusto?"-** Pregunto casi sin creérselo aún el de cabellos negros.

**"Pues... ¿si?"-** Sonrío el castaño, algo nervioso, con las mejillas encendidas y encongiendose de hombros. No era precisamente la romántica escena que en su mente se había producido una y otra vez para decir aquella palabra, pero al menos Derek ya no estaba transformado y con ganas de arrancarle la garganta con sus dientes, ahora mas bien parecía querer arrancarle la ropa con sus dientes. **-"Si estas consciente de que tienes tu rodilla en mi entrepierna, ¿no?, porque sino te aviso que podrías activar una bomba de tiempo ahí abajo"-** Ya mas calmado el castaño no dudo en bromear un poquito, arrancándole una corta risa a Derek.

**"No me importaría activar esa bomba"-** Con una sensualidad excesivamente lujuriosa, las palabras llegaron como un susurro a los oídos de Stiles, siendo atacado su cuello por la ardiente boca de Derek casi al instante, logrando un gran estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo del castaño **-"Me gustas, Stilinski, y esta vez no voy a dejar ir esto que siento"-.**

La mirada que fijo en Stiles, luego de dar voz a esas palabras, no pudo estar llena de mas amor, y con sus labios tan cercas, una felina esperaba ansiosa que se besaran, casi deseándolo con todo su ser, pero a veces las cosas no salen como se espera, y la presencia de una energía maligna alerto al animal, el cual maulló en cólera hacía la penumbra de la cual sentía la catástrofe llegar. Derek de inmediato se levanto, sintiendo lo mismo que la gata y con una clara posición defensiva, tomo a Stiles en brazos y se dispuso a salir del bosque, con la gata siguiéndolos muy de cerca.

(*Love*)

**"Las noticias no son nada alentadoras"-** Sentenció Chris al colgar la llamada del Sheriff.

**"¿Que ha averiguado Stilinski?"-** Se apresuró a preguntar Damian Hale, el esposo de Thalia, y tanto ella como Peter, Laura y Lydia, esperaban impacientes la respuesta del cabecilla de los Argent.

**"Las muertes ascienden a mas de 100 personas, todas con los cuerpos marchitos y sin ojos, es como si les robaran la vida mas que matarlos como tenemos acostumbrado ver"** \- Suspiró preocupado Chris, ya que eso solo significaba una cosa.

**"Entonces es mas que obvio que alguna criatura sobrenatural esta tras los ataques"-** Un casi imperceptible destello en los ojos de Peter, podría asegurar que se alegraba de que fuese así.

**"Debemos advertir a todos y prepararnos"-** Tomando la mano de su esposo entre la suya, Thalia busco fuerza y apoyo.

**"Lydia, querida. Sabes porque te hemos convocado a ti únicamente a esta reunión ¿verdad?"-** El patriarca de los Hale, observó a la mencionada con una cálida mirada, tomando la palabra, aún sujetando la mano de su esposa gentilmente.

**"Si"** \- Respondió la de hebras rojizas.

**"Entonces dinos, ¿que sientes?"-** Laura se notaba muy preocupada de cualquiera que fuese a ser la respuesta de Lydia.

**"Frío, un frío tan helado como la muerte, y luego nada, oscuridad total"-** La chica los miró completamente seria, y todos los presentes esperaron por algo mas, como si la respuesta no terminara ahí **-"Ya están aquí"-** Finalizó Lydia, y girando su rostro hacia el ventanal de la habitación donde se encontraban, pudo observar como una densa niebla empezaba a aparecer a lo lejos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y empieza lo bueno, no esperaba introducir aún lo que se avecinaba, pero así se fue dando el capitulo y boom, una extraña niebla aparece. 
> 
> Lo mas lamentable es que el beso no pudo ser, pero ya llegara a su momento, ya que cierta felina necesita que Derek y Stiles se besen lo mas pronto posible =O 
> 
> Espero les haya agradado el capitulo y ya vendré con más. Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y dejar kudos, es muy gratificante, gracias <3
> 
> Feliz fin de semana chicas y chicos! (*O*)/


	3. Where is your star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (...por supuesto la caída le provoco un gran aturdimiento y el cuerpo se vio dolorosamente herido, pero eso poco le importaba a aquellas tres bestias que siguieron su labor y lo arrastraron hacia la espesura del bosque.)
> 
> ¡OMG!

El desgarrador grito de Lydia no se hizo esperar con la llegada de aquella misteriosa niebla, señal de que lo que sea que estuviese llegando ya había empezado a matar, los presentes en aquella habitación estaban seguros que Beacon Hills sería una parada obligada en el viaje de aquella entidad oscura, debido a un sin fin de sucesos anteriores que habían encendido el faro de lo sobrenatural del pueblo.

Como era de esperarse todos los hombres lobo gruñeron molestos al escuchar el canto de la banshee, comenzando así los murmullos de preocupación entre los habitantes de la casa y el intercambio de miradas llenas de preocupación. Pero no fueron sino Scott y compañía quienes salieron corriendo alarmados hasta la habitación de la cual provino el grito, encontrándose con la reunión secreta y a Lydia desmayada en los brazos de Peter, imagen muy poco apreciada por Aiden que de inmediato se acerco y le arrebato a la chica al mayor, saliendo del lugar con la peli fresa en brazos dejando atrás al grupo confundidos pero no por la actitud del gemelo sino porque Jackson no mostraba ningún indicio de molestia por aquello.

 **"¿Que?, Lydia y yo terminamos anoche, ella sentía algo por Aiden y yo siento algo por alguien mas, fin del asunto"-** Bufó el arrogante del grupo, y sino fuese por que la situación era preocupante por otro asunto, estarían interrogándolo a mas no poder.

 **"¿Que sucedió?"-** Preguntó Scott muy consternado.

 **"¿Algo que no sepamos papá?"-** Interrogó Allison, con la vista fija en su padre.

 **"Lo mejor es no guardarle secretos a los héroes de Beacon Hills, así que pónganse cómodos chicos, les diremos lo que sabemos hasta ahora"-** En vista que Chris no se decidía en hablar, fue papa Hale quien se adelanto para explicarle todo a la manada de jóvenes que seguramente serían los únicos en salir a plantarle cara a la bestia que estaba llegando.

  
Un poco mas lejos de la casa, aún en lo profundo del bosque, Derek había caido al suelo por el intenso dolor ocasionado del grito de Lydia, tirando a Stiles inconscientemente.

 **"Derek, ¿que sucede?"-** Reincorporándose de la estrepitosa caída, el castaño se apresuró a acercarse al hombre lobo, acunando su rostro entre sus manos. Los ojos de Derek permanecían cerrados y se podía notar el dolor que había sentido aun dibujado en sus expresiones, era muy raro que el grito de la banshee incomodara a tal grado al hombre lobo y mas estando tan lejos, lo cual solo significaba una cosa. Lo que sea que estuviese advirtiendo Lydia con ese grito, no era bueno, no era nada pero nada bueno.

 **"Juro que voy a terminar comprándole un bozal a Lydia"** \- Gruño Derek, resoplando molesto en el momento que el aturdimiento paso.

 **"Yo puedo ayudarte con eso"** \- El castaño casi no podía aguantar la risa y Derek enarco una ceja aun sin creerse las palabras que acaba de decir el mas joven. **-"ah, es que ¿no lo decías en serio?"-** Esta vez no pudo contenerse mas, y mordiendo su labio inferior emitió una pequeña risa.

 **"Eres un caso, Stiles. Deberías estar preocupado"-** Le refuto con una muy imperceptible sonrisa.

 **"Pues lo estaba, ¿no has notado que tengo tu rosto entre mis manos?"-** Dándole unas palmadas en las mejillas el castaño le saco la lengua y rodó los ojos, para luego levantarse. **-"Eres un mal agradecido"-** Y mirando en cualquier otra dirección que no fuese Derek, se cruzo de brazos e hizo puchero.

 **"Que infantil eres"-** Reanudo el paso Derek, siguiendo su camino sin hacerle mucho caso.

 **"Pero te gusto. Infantil y todo, te gusto. ¿no?"-** Stiles se apresuró a alcanzarlo y sujetarlo por su brazo derecho, tirando de él suavemente para que su mirada se encontrara con la suya, y al observar los preciosos ojos color miel, el hombre lobo solo asintió y sonrío levemente en respuesta, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse por el simple hecho de perderse en la profundidad de aquellos preciosos ojos y cálida sonrisa. Y el castaño no necesitaba mas, con ese simple gesto era completamente feliz. Así que continuaron su camino juntos, muy cerca el uno del otro, seguidos por la pequeña gatita blanca que ronroneaba alegremente, manteniéndose a una distancia prudente de la pareja para no ser descubierta, ya que a pesar de ir dando saltos de alegría también se mantenía alerta a cualquier movimiento sospechoso entre los arboles.

Al entrar a la gran casa pudieron sentir lo tenso que se encontraba el ambiente, pequeños grupos que estaban reunidos por varios rincones conversando preocupados, les confirmaron a Derek y Stiles que la situación no era alentadora y el grito de Lydia definitivamente había sido por el presagio de muerte. El hombre lobo sujeto la mano del castaño y lo arrastro escaleras arriba, hacía el segundo piso mientras con su olfato seguía la escencia de su madre, llegando hasta la habitación donde estaban reunidos todos los que estarían implicados en la derrota del nuevo mal circundante.

Nada mas abrir la puerta y se pudo apreciar que se estaba generando una intensa discusión de que tipo de plan llevar acabo para averiguar los movimientos de la nueva entidad, como recolectar la suficiente información y prepararse para una posible batalla, pero el silencio fue increible cuando las miradas se centraron sobre los recien llegados, que oops, iban tomados de la mano para sorpresa de unos cuantos, y Stiles quiso romper el agarre porque _'hey, no quiero tener ESA conversación en estos momentos con Scott'_ , pero Derek no se lo permitió y en cambio lo jalo hacia él, abrazándolo posesivamente y encendiendo su mirada en un claro _'es mio mother fuckers, mio y no lo toca nadie'_ , mirando con especial énfasis a Jakcson, el cual resoplo molesto y aparto su mirada a un lado. Scott por supuesto estaba que se le caía la mandíbula prácticamente en shock, porque _'oh no amigo, ¿de todos tenias que liarte con Derek AMARGADO Hale?'_ , mientras los padres de Derek, Laura, Peter y Erica reían en complicidad, y el resto tenían mas cara de _'ya lo veíamos venir picarones'_ que de otra cosa.

 **"Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente"-** Señaló Scott, mirando a Stiles con el rostro inclinado hacia un lado sin entender muy bien, para luego solo agitar negativamente la cabeza y seguir su conversación con los demás.

 **"Ya lo creo"-** Susurró el castaño, estremeciéndose entre los brazos de Derek, porque ya estaba sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, y es que si quería marcar su territorio debería poner en practica las clases de educación sexual en vez de asfixiarlo con un abrazo lobuno. Por suerte la anomalía en los latidos de su corazón alertaron a Derek y entonces suavizo el abrazo hasta liberarlo. Entonces el hombre lobo se acercó a sus padres quienes lo recibieron con muchos halagos y Stiles por un momento pensó que todo era parte de alguna apuesta y en cualquier momento saldrían con una cámara oculta de alguna parte pero no, no fue así y el de hebras negras se giro a verlo para extender su mano izquierda pidiéndole con un gesto que se acercara.

Un poco apenado el castaño se fue acercando hasta llegar a la familia, si bien conocía dentro de lo que cabía a Peter y Laura, no podía decir lo mismo de papi y mami Hale. Por un momento no sabia que decir ni a donde mirar, estaba verdaderamente nervioso, ¿que dirían los padres de Derek sobre que estuvieran ahora juntos?. Toda la presión en sus hombros fue de inmediato apartada cuando Derek tomo su mano suavemente para enlazarla con la suya, pero no duro mucho porque Peter no desperdicio tiempo en acercarse y jalar a Stiles para olfatearlo, ganándose una mirada _'WTF?'_ por parte del castaño y un intenso gruñido de parte de Derek, pero al Hale poco le importo.

 **"¿Aún nada?, estas perdiendo el tiempo sobrinito"-** Con una sonrisa maliciosa el tío Peter movió sus cejas sugerentemente al apartarse del abusado olfativamente.

 **"Deja a los chicos en paz, Peter. Ya tendrán tiempo luego"** \- Esta vez fue papi Hale quien habló y se acerco a Stiles para olfatearlo, asintiendo conforme levemente al notar algo, quien sabe que para luego rodear el cuerpo del muchacho en un inmenso abrazo lobosistico, una especie de cruce entre abrazo lobuno y de oso. Laura no aguantaba la risa observando la situación, porque parecía que en cualquier momento a Derek le iba a dar un ataque al corazón de tanto que estaban atosigando a su nene.

 **"Ten cuidado querido"** \- Thalia suavemente palmeo la espalda de su esposo, el cual libero del asfixiante abrazo a Stiles y entonces fue la madre alfa de la familia Hale quien tomo en un cálido y dulce abrazo a Stiles. Abrazo que se sintió muy bien, un abrazo cargado con la dulzura que solo una madre podía dar **-"Bienvenido a la familia, pequeño Stiles"-.**

En respuesta el muchacho solo atino a sonreír y asentir, no esperaba un tan buen recibimiento, por ahí esperaba un poco mas de drama y todo, pero le alegraba que no fuese así, ahora solo faltaba que su padre se enterara y era algo que esperaba no sucediera ni hoy, ni mañana, ni pasado mañana.

A los dos recién llegados los pusieron al tanto de la situación verdaderamente preocupante, porque si bien se habían relajado un poco al ver a la pareja llegar, tenían que centrarse en lo que estaba sucediendo fuera de aquellas paredes. Stiles por su parte enloqueció un poquito cuando le dijeron porque su padre se había ido fuera de Beacon Hills, no le había agradado mucho que estuviesen poniendo al sheriff en una situación peligrosa pero él mismo ya se ponía siempre en situaciones peligrosas y su padre no decía nada, así que se calmo al no tener moral con la cual reclamar. Derek estaba demasiado concentrado trazando planes con sus padres, Chris, Scott y Peter, discutiendo lo que Lydia había sentido y todo lo que tenían a la mano sobre las investigaciones que habían hecho. Tan concentrado estaba el de ojos verdes que no noto cuando Jackson se acerco a Stiles, quien estaba con Allison, Isaac e Ethan, y aprovechando que los tres estaban interrogando al castaño acerca de todos los detalles entre él y Derek, se encargo de hacerle una que otra pregunta fuera de lugar, a las cuales Stiles simplemente respondía con cara de _'eso no es de tu incumbencia'_.

 **"Oigan, ¿por qué Lydia no esta aquí? y ¿Erica, Boyd, Aiden y Danny?"-** Hablo el castaño, ignorando la ultima pregunta de Jackson acerca de que le veía al amargado de Derek, como si su Derek fuese amargado, por favor, esta bien alguna que otra vez puede que le haya dicho eso pero eso es pasado y ahora a sus ojos Derek no era ningún amargado.

 **"Luego del grito Lydia entro en shock y se desmayo, Aiden se la llevo a una habitación y los demás fueron con él para atenderla"** \- Respondió Allison con un tono preocupado, como si no hubiese sido un simple desmayo el d Lydia.

 **"Y ¿por qué fue Aiden quien se la llevo y no jackson?"-** Aún a sabiendas que el aludido estaba a su lado, no tuvo ni la mas mínima intención de girarse a preguntarle, porque ya lo estaba incomodando la actitud del chico.

 **"Cierto que no sabes, anoche terminaron y Aiden hizo su movimiento para terminar de enganchar a Lydia"-** Ante la respuesta de Isaac, el castaño sonrío alegre, ya se veía venir algo así y le parecía lo mejor tanto para Lydia como para Jackson.

 **"Si, ahora soy libre para expandir mis horizontes"-** El movimiento de cejas que hizo el exkanima fue tan gracioso, que los tres jóvenes no pudieron evitar reír, acción que les otorgo el galardón a _'peor momento para interrumpir la conversación entre Derek y Scott'_ quienes les lanzaron unas miradas de molestia.

 **"Bueno creo que iré a ver como esta Lydia"-** Se estiro Stiles, levantando sus brazos como si hiciese ejercicio.

 **"Eh... Creo que nosotros iremos a..."-** Isaac miro a Ally para que completara rapido sus palabras.

 **"A besarnos por ahí... O a preparar café, si café"-** Se apresuro a corregirse la cazadora cuando la mirada ofuscada de su padre se fijo sobre ella.

 **"Yo si me quedo aquí"-** Bostezo Jackson, tirándose sobre un sillón y cerrando sus ojos para descansar, mientras los otros tres de pie casi en la puerta, rodaron sus ojos y se dispersaron por el pasillo.

  
Las horas seguían pasando, y cada vez mas rápido, ya era muy tarde, muy posiblemente las 12 de la madrugada así que dejando a Aiden con Lydia, el castaño camino junto con Erica y Boyd hacía la planta baja de la casa, luego que dejaran a Danny con Ethan en la habitación del ultimo, porque claro eran jovenes y necesitaban expresar su amor continuamente.

 **"Erica ¿podrías hacerme un favor?"-** A pocos metros de llegar a la escalera, el castaño se detuvo y miró a Erica esperando su respuesta. La rubia hizo una mueca a sabiendas de cual era el favor.

 **"No se te escapa nada, eh"-** Comenzó la rubia y Boyd aparto la vista de ambos, ya que no quería que la chica le fuese a echar el muerto a él en ultimo momento. **-"Los latidos del corazón de Lydia no están estables, es como si estuviese muy agitada por momentos y luego estuviese a punto de morir, suponemos que es por este grito en particular, tal vez es una manera de recuperarse, pero por lo menos esta viva. Deathon y Marín estuvieron antes de que llegaras, y nos hablaron de que es normal en las banshee quedar dormidas por unos días cuando hay una amenaza de muerte muy fuerte"-**

 **"Entiendo, gracias por decírmelo, al menos estoy mas calmado, por un momento creí que estaba realmente en un mal estado"-** Sonriendo aliviado el chico retomo el paso.

 **"No hay nada de que preocuparse, bueno por lo menos no en lo que se refiere a Lydia, ahora la calamidad que se nos viene encima es otro tema, por lo que tu me has contado no es para tomárselo muy a la ligera"** \- La chica junto con Boyd siguieron a Stiles, quien asintió calladamente a las palabras de ella. **-"Esperemos que las investigaciones de tu padre les sean de mucha utilidad a los jefes de la manada, seguramente podrán saber de que criatura se trata"-**

 **"Y yo que esperaba tener unos días a solas con Derek, finalmente nos confesamos y pasa esto. El universo esta en mi contra"-** Stiles muy dramáticamente levanto las manos al aire para luego hacer gesto de ser apuñalado en el pecho, robandole unas cuantas risas a Erica y hasta al serio de Boyd.

 **"Hay que tomárselo con calma, seguro nuestro campeón encontrara el tiempo para que ambos tengan sus momentos cariñosos"** \- Erica corrió hasta el castaño y en un rápido movimiento le hizo cosquillas, soltando ambos una buena serie de carcajadas ante la mirada incrédula de Boyd.

Hubiesen continuado un buen rato con sus juegos si no hubiese sido porque justo Papi Derek llego para gruñirle a la mujer lobo que, a sus ojos, abusaba de Stiles. Detras de él su madre no se aguantaba la risa al ver a su hijo todo sobreprotector y demas, inconscientemente su hijo estaba adoptando muchas acciones de su padre, y su madre recordaba muy bien como era, no, mas bien como es su esposo de sobreprotector con ella, nunca antes lo fue con ninguna otra hasta que la conoció y ahora su hijo estaba haciendo lo mismo, de tal palo tal astilla; pensó Thalia. Y con una sonrisa en su rostro se acerco hasta Stiles y la rubia que ahora estaba siendo apachurrada entre los brazos de Boyd.

 **"¡Oh!, Sra. Hale disculpe el alboroto, es solo que... Bueno, con Erica bromeábamos un rato"-** Stiles se rasco la cabeza algo apenado y prosiguió **-"Pero ya me voy, es tarde y no quisiera que el sol llegara antes que yo a mi casa"-** Esta vez el castaño soltó una corta risa.

 **"No tienes que irte Stiles, con tu padre quedamos que veríamos por ti mientras él no estuviera. Además a mi hijo le daría un ataque si dejamos que te vayas sabiendo que hay una criatura matando gente allá afuera"-** Thalia sonrío y hablo sin prestarle atención al sutil golpe en su brazo por parte de Derek.

 **"Mamá..."-** Termino por gruñir bajito el hombre lobo.

**"No quisiera ser una molestia..."-**

**"Ninguna molestia, vas a ser parte de esta familia, seguramente vivirás en esta casa con Derek también, así que mejor que te vayas acostumbrado a recorrerla"-** Thalia le guiño un ojo al castaño y señalo con sus manos la majestuosidad de lo que era ahora la casa Hale, mucho mas grande que antes del incendio, prácticamente no había quedado ni el mas mínimo rastro de que la casa hubiese pasado años en ruinas y cuando la familia la restauró, le añadieron una tercera planta y ampliaron aun mas los pasadizos subterráneos. **-"Todo esto sera algún día tuyo y de Derek"-** Thalia finalizo dando media vuelta y posó una de sus manos sobre el pecho de su hijo **-"Se un caballero y muestrale el camino a tu habitación"-** Sin esperar respuesta y dejando tanto a su hijo como a Stiles con cara de _'no me lo puedo creer'_ , la mujer alfa de los Hale se alejo por uno de los tantos pasillos de la casa.

 **"Bueno ya escucharon a la jefa, a dormir. Que descanses Stiles... o no"-** Erica se acerco al castaño y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, sonriendo muy entretenida con la situación, el castaño simplemente logro a asentir aun sin poder salir del asombro de las palabras de Thalia. Derek por otro lado vio su semblante notablemente cambiado cuando Erica se acercó a él y le agarro una de sus manos para dejarle un condón e irse guiñándole un ojo maliciosamente, con Boyd negando con la cabeza detrás de ella dándole una palmadita a Derek en el hombro antes de seguir.

 **"Esto es increíble"-** Resoplo Derek.

 **"Si, ¿como creen que un solo condón alcanzara para toda la noche?"-** Interrogo incrédulo el castaño, ganándose una _'no me parece gracioso'_ mirada por parte de Derek **-"Ah, ¿es que no lo decías por eso?"-** Continuo entre risas.

 **"Sígueme"-** Le gruño el mayor y Stiles hizo puchero porque se sentía regañado. Derek entorno los ojos y lo jalo por un brazo para cargarlo cual recién casados, con la escusa de que seria mas rápido de esa forma y a Stiles no le molestaba en absoluto, no para nada, mas bien le encantaba lo sobreprotector que era Derek, se sentía seguro, y apoyando su rostro en el fuerte pecho del otro, pudo darse cuenta que en ocasiones anteriores la sola presencia de Derek lo había hecho sentir de la misma manera y que ese vacío que sentía cuando no estaba alrededor era a causa de que lo extrañaba, y como agradecía a su gatita por ser una molestia desde que regresara la familia Hale, porque gracias a eso Derek se fue acercando mas y mas a él, con la escusa de _'solo lo hago por que me da lastima la gatita'_. Gatita que por cierto, Stiles no había visto desde que llegará con Derek del bosque, aunque le había parecido que los seguía, no estaba seguro de su estancia en la casa.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Derek, ya el castaño se había quedado dormido, porque al final Dita termino apareciendo en brazos de Allison, que la había encontrado quien sabe donde y por supuesto al ver a la pareja no perdió oportunidad en enfrascarse en una conversación que no casi no tenia fin, porque claro, Scott y sus super oídos lobunos la escucharon cuando susurro el _'hacen un muy linda pareja'_   y mas rápido que una estrella fugaz el ya catalogado verdadero alfa pero que llevaba la insistente marca de beta por ser ' _demasiado inmaduro aun'_ ante los ojos de Peter, llego a unirse a la conversación, dándole un sermón a Derek de lo que le ocurriría si llegaba a herir a su amigo o a si quiera pensar en morderlo, y a Stiles todo le había parecido muy gracioso porque Scott actuaba de padre en ausencia del suyo, aparte que la cara de Derek era todo un poema mientras escuchaba el sermón que en algún punto le causo sueño al castaño y cómodo en brazos de Derek, se dejo llevar.

Luego de dejar a Stiles sobre la cama, el mayor se dio una buena ducha de agua fría, necesitaba aminorar la incesante necesidad de hacerle el amor al chico durmiendo en su habitación. Al salir del baño, aun con unas gotas de agua recorriendo su torso, arreglo unas sabanas con almohadas sobre uno de los sofás en la habitación, lo mejor sería eso, estar a una distancia prudente del castaño para aguantarse las ganas.

 **"Ni creas que dormirás ahí"** \- La voz somnolienta de Stiles lo sobresalto, y de inmediato se dio vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada entreabierta del muchacho.

 **"Vuelve a dormir"-** Pero a pesar de las palabras de Derek, lo que menos quería ahora Stiles era dormir o por lo menos no solo, así que los ojos del hombre lobo se fueron ensanchando paulatinamente a medida que el castaño se iba incorporando en la cama hasta sentarse, bostezando claramente mas dormido que despierto pero no por eso perdería la oportunidad de tentar a Derek al quitarse su franela muy lenta y sensualmente, arrojándola al piso torpemente y cayendo sobre su espalda de nuevo, intento quitarse el pantalón. **-"No te atrevas"-** Lo sujeto rápidamente, respirando agitado y muy excitado por las acciones del chico alunarado.

 **"Oh, vamos Derek, no me arruines la diversión"-** Con los ojos mas cerrados que abiertos, Stiles acerco una mano para acariciar el mentón del otro. Algo que no hizo muy bien debido a su somnolencia, pero que logró el mismo efecto sobre el cuerpo del licano, porque fue medio rozar las yemas con su barbilla para que todo su cuerpo se encendiera. **-"¿Estas feliz de verme o escondiste el pote de champú dentro de la toalla?"-** La sonrisa maliciosa fue seguida de una lamida de labios muy sensual.

 **"Joder Stiles. Pórtate bien"-** Derek se movió para levantarse y ponerse algo de ropa pero el castaño no se lo permito, vaya que no. Porque de un jalón tumbo al hombre a un lado suyo y en un rápido movimiento se abrazo fuerte al torso húmedo del peli negro, descansando su cabeza en los pectorales de hierro y cruzando un brazo y pierna para no dejarlo escapar. **-"Stiles"-** Gruño bajito.

 **"Tengo sueño, no voy a intentar nada solo no quiero que te alejes de mi. Por favor duerme a mi lado"-** Como respuesta el castaño recibió una suave caricia sobre su cabello, y sonriendo se dejo llevar de nuevo por el sueño.

Haciendo gala de sus mejores habilidades, el hombre lobo atrajo hasta ambos un muñido edredón, arrullándose con los suaves latidos del corazón de Stiles y respirando el delicioso aroma que desprendía de todo su cuerpo. Una sincera sonrisa ilumino el rostro del hombre lobo, se sentía lleno de vida otra vez, feliz y dichoso, aun no salía de su asombro con todas la mini celebración hecha por sus padres, hermanas y tío, sin contar a los adolescentes amigos de Stiles, claro por ahí Scott no tenía buena cara al principio pero mas era porque Stiles le había contado mas detalles a Erica que a él, su mejor amigo de toda la vida, ya eso era cosa entre los dos jóvenes. Un detalle que no podía dejar pasar Derek, era el hecho de que tanto su padre como su madre estaban muy extraños, su padre no dejaba de decirle que debía proteger con su vida a Stiles y su madre que debía ser un caballero en todo momento. Y claro estaba la otra cara de la moneda en la cual sus hermanas no dejaban de preguntar si ya se habían besado, y su tío insistía en que el sexo era lo mejor de una relación. Prácticamente era como su hubiesen estado esperando desde hace mucho que Stiles y él estuviesen juntos, porque muy poco les sorprendió. Pero ya de por si su familia era rara y no solo por ser criaturas sobrenaturales, sino porque salían con unas ocurrencias que a veces le hacían pensar que estaban realmente locos.

Derek no pudo evitar que una corta risa escapara de sus labios ante el pensamiento y chico sobre él ronroneo entre sueños mientras llamaba el nombre del otro, y a Derek le pareció lo mas tierno que nunca antes había visto. Y afianzando mas el abrazo, cerro sus ojos para dormir mas que feliz junto con el que ahora se consagra como dueño de su corazón.

  
Luego de tener una ultima conversación estratégica con Allison, Isaac y Jackson, debido a que los demás estaban muy ocupados en sus habitaciones practicando para ser padres, Scott caminaba por un largo pasillo a la habitación que habían dispuesto para él, al entrar en la habitación y ver la cama matrimonial, no pudo evitar suspirar porque, si, extrañaba a Kira y sentía que le dolía el alma por no tenerla ahí. Bostezando se sentó en la cama para quitarse los zapatos pero un extraña sensación lo golpeo de pronto.

_"Scott... Scott"_

El moreno miro confundido hacia la ventana y la misma estaba entreabierta, por lo cual no hizo mucho caso pensando que solo era el sonido del viento entre las hojas.

  
_(*Love*)_   


  
Kira había saldo corriendo de su casa para advertir a todos sobre algo que sus padres habían escuchado, como nunca antes el camino hacia la mansión Hale se le hizo eterno. Cansada se detuvo un momento a tomar aire, apoyando su mano derecha en el tronco del árbol mas cercano, concentrándose en tomar todo el aire necesario para que sus pulmones siguieran funcionando adecuadamente. Fue solo cuando levanto su mirada que vio a unos cuantos metros enfrente de ella a Stiles algo confundido, como si estuviese buscando por alguien pero no supiera hacia donde ir. La joven se dispuso a llamar al otro y acercarse, pero cuando dio dos pasos al frente impacto contra lo que se sentía como una pared, que la repelió tres metros hacia atrás, tumbándola contra el terreno rocoso y lleno de hojas secas. Un lastimero quejido escapo de sus labios y rápidamente intento ponerse de pie de nuevo, pero una extraña energía la alerto, así que en vez de incorporarse decidió rodar sobre si misma hasta posicionarse detrás de un tronco caído, sigilosamente se sentó y apoyo la espalda, extendiendo una mano para sacar la daga oculta en una de sus botas.

 **"Se que estas ahí"-** Kira aun no había decidido si la voz le era escalofriante o simplemente aterradora cuando de pronto sintió una gran explosión detrás suyo y su cuerpo por segunda vez era impulsado y arrojado contra el suelo, arrancándole un grito y ocasionándole mas dolor debido a los pedazos de astillas que se clavaron en su espalda. **-"Vaya suerte, una joven kitsune"-** La escalofriante voz volvió a resonar en el aire, y Kira levanto la vista intentando ver algo entre el espeso humo originado de la explosión.

 **"¿Quien esta ahí?"** \- Grito la muchacha, incorporándose y adoptando una clara posición ofensiva.

 **"Los nombres no son necesarios, solo debes saber que hasta esta noche vivirás"-** La voz pronto tuvo rostro, uno para nada agradable, el aspecto del hombre que se acercaba a Kira era repugnante, los ojos vacíos, las venas brotadas, con una sonrisa torcida, las manos ensangrentadas y la piel negra como si estuviese podrida. La impresión fue tanta que Kira no pudo hacer mas que taparse la boca para no vomitar **-"Si, ya este cuerpo no sirve, y seguro el tuyo me servirá mejor hasta que llegue a mi objetivo"-**

 **"No te lo permitiré"-** Aquellas ultimas palabras emitidas por el espantoso ser frente a ella, le habían dejado mas que claro quien era, sus padres se lo habían dicho y sabia cual era su objetivo. **-"Quien morirá esta noche seras tu"-** Y con los ojos encendidos, la joven se abalanzo hacia el enemigo, clavando tres veces la daga contra el putrefacto cuerpo, rasgando la negra piel, haciendo retroceder a la criatura que iba derramando un liquido negro muy espeso por los cortes que le ocasionaba la chica.

 **"Eres muy graciosa"-** Y un solo movimiento de su mano derecha fue suficiente para cortar el aire, logrando que la daga se partiera en dos, la chica fuese herida en el abdomen y arrojada contra un árbol que se partió al instante por la fuerza del impacto. **-"Ya eres mía"-** Sonrío macabramente el repugnante hombre, al cual se le cayo un brazo a media que se acercaba a la chica.

Ahora si la joven devolvió toda la comida, descolocándose por un momento ante tan espantosa imagen pero debía ser fuerte y seguir luchando, así que se levanto como pudo, encendió su aura espiritual y movió sus manos para dibujar trazos frente a ella, invocando así los poderes de la naturaleza, los poderes del kitsune en su interior. Un ligero temblor prosiguió a los movimiento de la chica, el aire se arremolino a su alrededor y sin previo aviso de la tierra surgieron raíces gigantes que golpearon al sujeto mientras algunas se iban enroscando por su cuerpo para sujetarlo y el aire cortaba la piel derramando mas de ese asqueroso liquido negro.

Kira sonrió satisfecha, aunque se notaba muy cansada, ya había perdido mucha sangre por la herida que le ocasiono en el abdomen el hombre pero no se dejaría vencer, al menos ya lo tenia atrapado, solo le faltaba el golpe final. Y se disponía a dárselo justo cuando la criatura fue envuelta por una densa niebla oscura. Niebla que destrozo en un pestañeo las raíces, matando la vegetación en los alrededores y reconstruyendo ligeramente el cuerpo marchito, para darle un aspecto aun mas terrorífico porque ya eso no podía considerarse un ser humano.

 **"Sabes, estas siendo muy molesta"-** Moviendo su mano derecha, el portador de aquella escalofriante voz fue reuniendo una considerable cantidad de niebla y al formar una espiral mas o menos del tamaño de un balón de basquet, lo libero en forma de cientos de arpones que impactaron en el jovial cuerpo de la kitsune, hiriéndola profundamente por todos sus ángulos, provocando que la sangre brotara cual río en crecida, originando un gran charco de sangre a los pies de Kira.

Ya la vista se le empezaba a nublar, y le estaba siendo muy difícil respirar. No le quedaban mas fuerzas, sino pensaba en algo rápido ese seria su fin, y el repugnante ser frente a ella lo sabía, la tórrida sonrisa en su rostro demostraba lo confiado que ya estaba de su victoria. Pero ella definitivamente no era cualquier chica y con la ultima gota de poder que le quedaba cambio a su forma de zorro, soltó una bola de luz para cegar a su enemigo y escapo entre los arboles cual espíritu de la naturaleza y dejando tras ella a una ofuscada criatura cuyo gruñido hizo eco por el bosque.

Afortunadamente Kira había logrado escapar y ahora se arrastraba dolorosamente para llegar a la casa Hale, ya había perdido mucha sangre pero su fuerza de voluntad le impedían desmayarse, tenia que llegar, tenia que advertir a todos.

 **"Scott... Scott..."-** Como un débil susurro el nombre del hombre lobo fue llevado por el aire y bajo los rayos de la luna llena, la apariencia de zorro de Kira iba menguando bañada en sangre.

  
_(*Love*)_   


  
El sonido de los pájaros anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo día, y ya un hiperactivo muchacho llevaba rato despierto, se había bañado, se había cepillado los dientes, se había untado crema por todo el cuerpo. Por mas esta decir que estaba aun con una pequeña toalla alrededor de la cintura cuando salio del baño y muy cuidadosamente regreso a a la cama donde Derek seguía durmiendo profundamente, situación que Stiles aprovecho para tomarle unas fotos con su celular, ademas de grabar los ronquidos del hombre. Había estado por todos los medios no soltar una carcajada pero le era verdaderamente una misión imposible, porque Derek hacia sonidos muy raros mientras dormía, y en un descuido lo despertó sin darse cuenta.

 **"Buen día bello durmiente"-** Sonrío el castaño al verse descubierto, intentando esconder el celular pero Derek fue mas rápido y se lo arrebato, alzando una ceja incrédulo al ver las fotos tomadas. **-"Te ves tan tierno durmiendo que no pude evitarlo"-** Mordiendo su labio inferior y sonriendo inocente, el de ojos color miel intento salir bien librado pero lo que consiguió fue que Derek destruyera el teléfono con sus manos. **-"¡Hey!"-**

 **"Te comprare otro"-** Sonrio divertido el hombre lobo para luego subirse sobre Stiles a hacerle cosquillas mientras este forcejeaba para librarse de la dulce tortura riendo a mas no poder. Entre los forcejeos los dos quedaron sin las toallas, y sus cuerpos desnudos estaban mas que preparados para un encuentro intimo, mucho mas intimo que el simple hecho de estar uno sobre el otro rozando sus pieles. Claro que no se dieron cuenta de su desnudez hasta que ambos cayeron al piso enredados entre las sabanas de la cama, Derek cayendo sobre su espalda y Stiles amortiguando su caída sobre el cuerpo del mayor. Los quejidos no se hicieron esperar pero rápidamente fueron apartados por las risas del momento, que siguió al cruce de intensas miradas, el acompasamiento de los latidos de sus corazones y respiraciones.

 **"Me podría acostumbrar a esto"-** Susurro el castaño, moviendo sus piernas entre las de Derek, erizandosele la piel con el roce de su mejilla contra la tenue barba del otro, respirando pausadamente contra su cuello y dibujando círculos con su dedo indice en el amplio y fuerte pecho.

 **"Mi madre ya te hizo la propuesta"-** Derek respondía a las caricias casi de la misma manera, moviéndose muy lentamente bajo el muchacho, subiendo y bajando sus manos por la blanca espalda.

 **"No podría, tengo a mi padre, no... No podría irme y dejarlo solo"-** Nada más pensar dejar a su padre partía el corazón, era la única familia que le quedaba, y suspirando pesadamente se incorporo lo mas que pudo, apoyando su cuerpo sobre sus manos para volver a tener su vista fija en la de Derek, por que si, el hombre había soltado un pequeño suspiro de decepción. **-"Lo que quiero decir es que, aún no creo estar listo, vamos a ir paso a paso y ya veremos mas adelante, ¿si?"-**. El de cabellos negros asintió, entendía el punto del chico y acunando su rostro lo fue acercando poco a poco hasta él, con un objetivo fijo, los carnosos y sensuales labios de Stiles.

 **"Sabes, eres como una estrella, eres la estrella que tanto he querido alcanzar"-** Susurro el hombre lobo, maravillado por el cristalino brillo en las iris del castaño.

 **"Soy como una estrella eh, entonces soy muy hermoso y resplandeciente"-** Sonrío ampliamente, haciendo un guiño marca Stiles Stilinski, y a pesar de haber arruinado un poco el romanticismo con su broma, a Derek no le importaba, porque así era Stiles y así lo quería.

 **"Tal cual"-** Sonrío en respuesta Derek y el castaño sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía y se llenaba de felicidad por el simple hecho de ver aquella sincera sonrisa en el rostro del que ahora era definitivamente su novio, aunque... **-"Deberíamos hacer esto oficial, como decirlo"-**

 **"¿Ah?"-** Por un momento el castaño se sintió perdido.

 **"Es que yo te dije que me gustas, y tu me correspondiste, pero en ningún momento tuve el tiempo para pedirte que..."-** Derek se detuvo haciendo una extraña mueca, que le pareció muy graciosa a Stiles.

 **"Que..."-** Casi en un cántico fue pronunciada la palabra.

 **"Que... Bueno, tu sabes..."-** Ante el nerviosismo del hombre lobo, Stiles solo arqueo una ceja, por ahí haciéndose el loco, porque claro que sabía por donde iba todo aquello pero no quería arruinar el hecho de que Derek POCO ROMÁNTICO Hale finalmente le hiciese la pregunta **-"¿Quieres ser mi novio?"-** Finalmente soltó el hombre, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente con la cara roja como tomate, porque vaya que le había costado.

 **"Claro que si"-** Stiles no pudo evitar soltar una armoniosa risa, porque si, estaba muy feliz, mas que hace unos segundos, mas que nunca antes en su vida y dejándose caer por completo sobre Derek, quedando ambos frente con frente, labios peligrosamente cerca, ojos cerrados, y la respiración rozando contra sus rostros, tenían la necesidad de sellar el contrato pero aún no era el momento, y el olor a sangre que inundo las fosas nasales de Derek estropeo todo el erótico momento. En una milésima de segundos el hombre lobo ya se había levantado y vestido, dejando a Stiles sobre la cama muy confundido. **-"¿Que sucede?"-**

 **"Nada, solo quédate ahí"-** Mas concentrado, Derek había notado el olor mezclado con el de la sangre y su sentido auditivo había logrado escuchar el grito ahogado de Erica y Allison, aparte de todas las pisadas apresuradas y murmullos que se producían en la entrada de la casa.

 **"Ah no Derek, ni creas que me voy a quedar tranquilo sabiendo que acabas de arruinar un intenso momento erótico, es mas que obvio que no lo harías si no fuese por algo malo, así que dime"-** Sentado y cruzado de brazos, su mirada de 'de aquí no sales hasta que me expliques la situación' era muy seria.

 **"Sentí un fuerte olor a sangre, y si mis sentidos no están mal puede ser que pertenezca a Kira, así que ahora bajare y veré que esta sucediendo, tu solo quédate aquí"-** Haciendo un gesto con sus manos para que Stiles se quedara quieto, Derek se dio media vuelta y ya estaba por salir cuando sintió un almohada golpearle la espalda, por lo cual se giro a ver a su atacante, molesto.

 **"¿Y me piensas dejar aquí?"-** Stiles de inmediato se levanto para comenzar a vestirse.

 **"Voy rápido, Stiles. Solo quédate aquí, si quien sea quien haya atacado a Kira esta aun cerca, y se presenta una pelea no quiero que tu estés en el medio"-** Sentenció firme el hombre lobo, gruñendo sutilmente y siguiendo su camino con un portazo.

 **"Ni que fuese un inútil"-** Stiles se dejo caer resignado pero molesto a la vez, ya se había puesto el boxer, ¿acaso le costaba mucho esperar un poquito mas? **-"Esto de tener un novio hombre lobo sobreprotector va a ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza, pero ya vera cuando lo agarre"-** Resoplando fastidiado dio un vistazo alrededor, y se percato del ventanal que daba a un balcón de la habitación, rápidamente se acerco para ver lo que estuviese sucediendo pero para su mala suerte la vista no daba hacia la entrada de la casa.

  
Cuando Derek llego a la planta baja de la casa, Scott ya traía a Kira en sus brazos, cubierta con su chaqueta y claramente se podía notar la sangre que la cubría e iba dejando rastros detrás de ellos. Quienes ya estaban despiertos, en el momento de encontrar a la chica desmayada, corrían de un lado a otro prestando la ayuda necesaria y guiando a Scott a las habitaciones equipadas para heridos y enfermos, casi como un mini hospital en una de las alas de la casa.

 **"¿Derek?, ¿donde esta Stiles?"-** Fue lo único que dijo Scott al ver entrar al hombre, y de inmediato la preocupación inundo al hombre lobo porque el chico sujetando las manos de una casi muerta Kira, se notaba muy alterado y preocupado, al parecer no solo por la muchacha.

 **"Esta en mi habitación, ¿Que sucedió con Kira?"-** Derek se comenzó a acercar al otro hombre lobo con pasos lentos pero se detuvo al ver como Isaac y Erica, quienes habían mantenido de pie junto a Scott en silencio, corrieron desesperados y lo pasaron sin siquiera mirarlo para salir del lugar.

 **"Stiles esta en peligro, fue lo ultimo que Kira logro decir cuando la encontraron"-** Scott regreso la vista a Kira, y deseaba ser el quien saliera corriendo a ver a su amigo, pero no podia dejar a la joven sola sin saber si lograria sobrevivir. Derek por su parte nada mas fue escuchar las palabras _Stiles y peligro_ en una misma oración para salir como un cohete hacia su habitación.

 

El castaño había recibido la extraña visita de Jackson apenas Derek se había marchado, el su arrogante amigo se notaba muy preocupado y estuvo revisando toda la habitación ante la incrédula mirada de Stiles, y tan rápido como había entrado había salido, ordenandole a Stiles que no saliera de ahí. El castaño pudo notar a Boyd, Ethan y Aiden en el pasillo, como si estuviesen custodiando el cuarto. Algo le estaban ocultando e iba a bajar a averiguarlo, justo estaba por ponerse su pantalón cuando un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Se volteo muy lentamente para encontrarse de frente con unos intensos ojos escarlatas observándolo desde la baranda del balcón, donde tres extraños leopardos tan rojos como la sangre gruñían y estaban preparados para lanzarse encima de él. Pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando del cuerpo de uno de ellos se liberaron unas especies de largas y gruesas cuerdas sangrientas, que lo sujetaron de muñecas y pies, tumbándolo al piso y jalándolo bruscamente. Intento soltarse, pero las amarras estaban bien apretadas y cuando tuvo intención de gritar una cuerda mas se enredo en su boca para callarlo. Luchando por soltarse el castaño fue arrastrado por el piso del cuarto hasta golpear la baranda del balcón, la cual se rompió por el impacto, cayendo pesadamente del tercer piso de la casa, por supuesto la caída le provoco un gran aturdimiento y el cuerpo se vio dolorosamente herido, pero eso poco le importaba a aquellas tres bestias que siguieron su labor y lo arrastraron hacia la espesura del bosque.

Cuando Derek llego a su habitación se encontró con un gran desastre y ningún rastro de Stiles. Erica estaba de rodillas con el rostro oculto entre sus manos, Boyd consolándola e Isaac inspeccionando la sangre en el piso. El alpha de aquellos tres betas sintió la ira llenarlo de pies a cabezas, su mirada se torno rojiza y miro a los dos chicos en busca de respuestas.

 **"Cuando nos percatamos del ruido fue demasiado tarde"-** Dijo Boyd, con una mano sobre el hombro de Erica mientras miraba a Derek. **-"Ethan y Aiden lograron ver algo y se lanzaron detrás de lo que fuese que se llevo a Stiles. Ahora mismo deben estar internados en el bosque buscándolo"-** Finalizo el beta, señalando con la mirada hacia el ventanal destrozado, mas específicamente hacia el bosque.

 **"Lo siento, Derek"-** Y de pronto todo se le oscureció porque el mas tierno de los hombre lobo solo lo estaba distrayendo para que Damian aprovechara la situación y noqueara a su hijo.

 

 

 

 


	4. Fly me to the moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los villanos no pierden tiempo en llevar acabo su plan. Los padres de Derek saben más de lo que quieren decir. Y la manada queda al borde de la muerte en mas de una ocasión pero no tanto como el chico alunarado.

El sonido de hojas, ramas y rocas quebrándose hacían eco por todo el bosque, alejando asustados a todos los animales que se cruzaban en el camino de dos gemelos, que con garras y dientes expuestos en todo su esplendor, iban persiguiendo a tres bestias sangrientas causantes de la desaparición de Stiles.

 **"¿Donde esta Stiles bestias del infierno?"-** Gritó Aiden, logrando atinarle un golpe a una de las bestias, la cual rugió en el aire y se abalanzo sobre él.

 **"Dudo que te vayan a responder, cerebrito"** \- Exclamó sarcásticamente Ethan, quien a veces no sabia si salvar a su hermano o simplemente dejarlo morir por lo bruto que llegaba a ser. Pero igual estaba en ese momento ayudándolo, lanzándose sobre la bestia que ya tenia a su hermano en el suelo a punto de morderlo, y con una serie de zarpasos hizo retroceder al animal, hiriéndolo profundamente con sus garras. **-"Hasta aquí llegaste"-** Cuando al fin pensó que acabaría con el animal, este se regenero ante la perpleja mirada del gemelo, quien se quedo con su mano suspendida en el aire por la impresión de ver como toda la sangre que había derramado la bestia regresaba a su cuerpo, reconstruyéndolo y hasta haciéndolo crecer.

 **"¡Cuidado!"** \- Aiden se lanzo sobre su hermano para ambos rodar por el rocoso terreno, alejándose así del ataque de la bestia, la cual de repente había generado unas cien puyas sangrientas. Por suerte Aiden reaccionó a tiempo y salvó a su hermano de ser clavado con todas esas especies de cuchillos hechos de sangre. **-"Y luego hablas que yo soy bruto, ¿no?"-**

 **"¿Que mierda son esas cosas?"-** Resoplo molesto Ethan, levantándose cuidadosamente junto con su hermano, sin apartar la vista del animal, el cual se les acercaba amenazante con aquellas protuberancias espinosas por todo su cuerpo.

 **"Pues este parece un cuerpo espín gigante ligado con un gato sobrealimentado"-** Intento bromear el otro gemelo ganándose una mirada de _'en serio? ¿una broma?'_ por parte de su hemanito.

**"Esto no va a ser tan fácil como pensamos"-**

**"Pero piensa en la recompensa por salvar al noviecito de Derek"-** Sonrío Aiden, respirando rápidamente y mostrando aun mas sus dientes para intimidar a la otra bestia.

 **"¿Solo piensas en lo que recibirás a cambio?, ¿en serio?"-** Ethan no perdió oportunidad en darle un golpe en el brazo a su hermano y mirarlo recriminatoriamente.

 **"Así soy, ¿que quieres que diga?; que me preocupa Stiles y el hecho de que si le pasa algo Derek va a enloquecer y volverse un loco en busca de venganza contra lo que sea que se haya llevado a su pequeña estrella"-** Con un ligero gruñido y una cara de fastidio dio fin a sus palabras Aiden, apartando de nuevo la vista de su hermano para ver a la bestia babeando sangre frente a ellos.

 **"Mucho mejor, deberías dejar salir tus sentimientos mas a menudo y no dártela de duro todo el tiempo"** \- En respuesta a las palabras de su hermano, Aiden solo entorno los ojos. Y los sentidos de ambos hombres lobo se dispararon cuando sintieron dos arboles desplomarse tras la bestia que estaba ya demasiado cerca de ellos, y por si no fuese poco la mezcla mutante esa, aparecieron cuatro mas justo de donde los arboles habían caído.

 **"Oh vaya, esto es increíble, como si no fuese suficiente uno"-** Y con estas palabras Ethan mostró sus garras y dientes una vez mas, rugió al unisono con su hermano y ambos corrieron hacia las criaturas.

  
_(*Love*)_   


  
**"Ya despedí al ultimo grupo que quedaba"-** La calmada voz de Thalia resonó en el momento que cruzo el arco para entrar a una amplia sala, en la cual estaban reunidos los que estarían involucrados en la eliminación del a nueva amenaza que azotaba a Beacon Hills. **-"Algunos insistieron en que los localizáramos si lo necesitábamos, pero les dije que tenemos a un buen grupo de jóvenes dispuestos a todo aquí"-** La mujer miro orgullosa a los miembros de aquel variopinto grupo, poniendo especial atención sobre el cuerpo de su hijo, quien permanecía inconsciente sobre uno de los sofá.

 **"Muy bien querida, es lo mejor. No podemos poner en peligro a las demás manadas y a los pocos miembros que quedan de la familia"-** Damian respiró profundo, y luego observo a Chris que estaba sentado frente suyo.

 **"Ya envíe a mis mas capaces cazadores a custodiar todos los rincones de Beacon Hills y otros a que prestaran ayuda a los gemelos en su búsqueda"-** Sentencio el cazador, dispuesto a hacer todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para destruir la amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos.

 **"Excelente, no entiendo como es que no nos hicimos amigos mucho antes, Chris. Hubiésemos evitado tantas cosas"- El hombre lobo mas viejo en aquel grupo suspiro y sonrío, correspondido por una sonrisa y asentimiento de Chris. -"¿Cual es el panorama de Lydia y Kira?"** \- Esta vez la pregunta fue dirigida a un pequeño grupo de médicos que se hallaban silenciosos cerca del hombre.

 **"La banshee se mantiene estable, luchando en lo que parece un mal sueño y la kitsune..."-** El medico encargado de dar el reporte trago saliva, y observo alrededor para encontrarse con las miradas preocupadas de un gran grupo de seres sobrenaturales **-"A caído en coma, perdió demasiada sangre pero contamos con que sus habilidades la terminaran curando. Pero será una recuperación lenta, por lo cual no aseguramos cuanto tarde en salir del coma"-** El hombre bajo la mirada y Damian le hizo un gesto para que se retiraran.

 **"Tranquilo, ya se recuperara"-** Allison se acercó a Scott para consolarlo, el muchacho había quedado muy mal cuando recibió la noticia hace unas horas, y tuvo que dejar la habitación en el momento que los padres de Kira llegaron porque sentía vergüenza de mirarlos, no había sido capaz de protegerla y eso lo destrozaba. Y por un momento pensó _'¿Que tal si hubiese sido Allison?'_ , porque al menos Kira tenia su calidad de ser sobrenatural pero la otra chica era solo una humana, y su corazón dolía del solo hecho de pensar en perder a alguna de las dos, y su alma se quebraba al pensar en su mejor amigo, aquel que justo ahora no sabia donde demonios estaba y si aun estaba vivo.

 **"¿Deberíamos avisarle al Sheriff sobre lo de Stiles?"-** Se aventuró a preguntar Isaac.

 **"No, esperemos un poco mas, solo lo preocuparíamos"-** Hablo Scott, robandole las palabras a Chris y Damian, quienes habían tenido la intención de decir lo mismo.

 **"¿Que haremos?"-** Ya Erica estaba muy impaciente e Isaac y Jackson se encontraban de la misma manera junto a ella.

 **"Estamos perdiendo el tiempo, deberíamos ir y patearle el trasero a esa criatura ahora mismo"-** Jackson alzó la voz furioso, y estaba dispuesto a salir por su cuenta sino se decidían a hacer algo lo mas pronto posible.

 **"Primero debemos decirles lo que los padres de Kira nos dijeron sobre la criatura y sobre lo que nosotros creemos que a venido a hacer a Beacon Hills"-** Thalia se sentó sobre el respaldo del sillón donde estaba su esposo, colocando una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo del hombre, mirándolo por un momento en busca de apoyo, y luego ambos miraron al grupo a su alrededor.

 **"Espero la historia no sea muy larga, porque no tengo la mas mínima intención de quedarme sin hacer nada por mas tiempo. Y esta vez estaré preparado para no dejarme noquear, padre"-** Al escuchar la profunda voz, todos se giraron sorprendidos en una sola dirección; el sofá donde debía estar acostado Derek, pero el mueble estaba vacío y solo supieron donde estaba el dueño de aquella voz cuando una corriente de aire los golpeo. Con un pie adentro y otro afuera, Derek estaba a punto de salir por una de las ventanas de la sala y los observaba con la mirada teñida de rojo.

 **"Lo hice por tu bien, hijo. No podía dejar que salieras sin saber a lo que te enfrentarías"-** Papá Hale sabia muy bien lo que sentía su hijo. **-"Ahora solo espera un poco más y escúchanos"-** Derek gruño y se apoyo contra el marco de la ventana, cruzándose de brazos en espera de la maravillosa historia que su madre y su padre les contarían.

  
_(*Love*)_   


  
Con las heridas sanando lentamente y el cuerpo bañado en sangre, los dos gemelos milagrosamente se mantenían en pie, ahora rodeados por cinco bestias y una de ellas no dejaba de expulsar esas espinosas cosas de su cuerpo para clavarlas en ellos. Aiden había recibido durante el combate tres perforaciones en su pierna izquierda, y con una rodilla apoyada en el piso hacia todo lo que podía para repeler con golpes a las bestias mientras Ethan había recibido dos perforaciones en su brazo derecho y tres en su abdomen en un intento por salvar a su hermano.

 **"Si mueres Danny no me lo perdonara nunca"-** Logro decir Aiden, con sangre brotándole de una media sonrisa.

 **"Y si tu mueres Lydia no me lo perdonara nunca. Estamos en una difícil situación, ¿no?"** \- Ethan correspondió la sonrisa de su hermano y se preparo para dar el todo por el todo.

Ambos rugieron, liberando todas sus fuerzas para hacer el mayor daño posible a las detestables criaturas, desgarrandolos en el aire con sus garras, arrancandoles la cabeza con sus dientes, partiendolos en dos con sus pies. A pesar de estar casi moribundos, ambos gemelos disfrutaban de la batalla, y sentían la adrenalina aumentar por todo su cuerpo. Sentían que no podían morir, aun no, no sin antes regresar con Stiles sano y salvo, no sin antes ir y comprarle un bonito par de zapatos a Lydia, no sin antes llevar a Danny a una romántica cena bajo la luz de la luna.

Con sus corazones latiendo a mil por segundo y sus sentimientos dándole la energía necesaria para no rendirse, siguieron descuartizando a las bestias, avanzando lento pero seguro hasta llegar al mutante con las protuberancias espinosas, al cual se lanzaron sin miramientos, rugiendo al mismo tiempo que el animal les rugía y hubiesen logrado una dulce victoria de no ser por que la bestia absorbió los restos de las otras, tornándose mas grande y espantosa. Tan grande que con solo abrir la boca y rugir, lanzó cinco metros hacia atrás a los gemelos, impactandolos contra unos arboles que se partieron ante el contacto.

 **"Bueno, creo que ahora si estamos jodidos"-** Aiden temblaba, no de miedo, sino por intentar levantarse y seguir luchando, pero ya no podía mas, no tenía suficiente fuerza, y boca abajo contra el suelo estaba literalmente mordiendo el polvo mientras escupía sangre.

 **"Lo que mas lamento de todo esto es que ni siquiera pudimos llegar a Stiles"-** Tirado sobre su costado derecho, derramando sangre hasta por los oídos, Ethan observaba a su hermano con una sonrisa, preparado para el golpe final que les daría la bestia.

La sombra del animal los cubrió por completo, y babeando sangre sobre ellos se preparó para aplastarlos con sus patas delanteras, los hombres lobo solo cerraron sus ojos y esperaron el final. De pronto todo fue silencio, los rayos del sol volvieron a colarse entre las ramas de los arboles y llegaron a los dos. Lentamente abrieron los ojos y no pudieron estar mas sorprendidos por la imagen frente a ellos.

 **"¿Dita?"-** Se pregunto a si mismo Ethan.

 **"¿La gata de Stiles?"-** Se quedo con la boca abierta Aiden, al confirmar con su hermano que no estaban locos, porque la gata estaba encima del inerte cuerpo de la enorme bestia, con una extraña aura rodeándola.

 **"¿Que eres?"-** Se aventuró a preguntar el otro gemelo pero la única respuesta que recibió fue un sonoro maullido y sus ojos se maravillaron al ver como la gata daba un salto y luego caía en picada para perforar el cuerpo de la bestia, desintegrandola de adentro hacia afuera en una explosión que hizo temblar la tierra y de entre la cual salio sana y salva la felina, mientras ellos apenas y podían seguir respirando por la cantidad de tierra que se levanto y mezclo con la tormenta de viento generada de la explosión.

 **"Espero no vaya a acabar ahora con nosotros"** \- Si antes no estaba asustado, ahora si lo estaba, porque una cosa era ver la aterradora bestia querer comérselos y otra ver como la que debería ser una indefensa gatita, destruía sin problemas a semejante animal.

Por supuesto que la felina no acabaría con ellos, y apareciendo de entre una nube de polvo, se posiciono entre ambos jóvenes, resonando su cascabel y desprendiendo un aura dorada que los lleno de tranquilidad y aceleró la curación de sus heridas.

  
_(*Love*)_   


  
En algún punto del trayecto en el que fue secuestrado, Stiles había quedado inconsciente y no era para menos, después de haber caído desde un tercer piso y ser arrastrado como saco de papas por todo el bosque.

 **"¿Donde estoy?... ¿quien soy?, ¿que es ese olor?"-** Despertando confundido, el castaño parpadeo un par de veces, incomodo al notar que estaba atado contra una pared con cadenas y a su alrededor se respiraba un asqueroso olor a carne podrida. **-"¿Que demonios?"-** Stiles casi vomita al lograr abrir sus ojos por completo y encontrarse con la espantosa imagen de cadáveres regados a su alrededor, todos sin ojos y con la piel negra y seca.

 **"¡Oh!, nuestro invitado de honor a despertado"-** De entre los cadáveres se levanto lo que parecía un niño de madera, ¿tal vez pinocho?; pensó Stiles.

 **"Hay que avisar al jefe"-** Un poco mas atrás de la especie de marioneta, la imagen de un apuesto y fornido hombre apareció de entre las sombras de unos arboles, para luego desaparecer de la vista de Stiles.

 **"Oye tú, enano enmaderado. ¿Donde estoy?"-** El duende de madera se volteo ofuscado, y mas fue su molestia cuando vio la sonrisa divertida en el rostro de Stiles.

 **"Como si te lo fuese a decir"-** Respondió la pequeña criatura acercándose a una velocidad increíble para darle una patada en el abdomen a Stiles **-"A mi no me llames enano, niño"-** La molestia de aquel ser hacia aun mas chillante su tono de voz.

 **"Pero si es lo que eres, enano"-** Y de nuevo el castaño sonrió, desafiante y el insultado volvió a darle una fuerte patada que le hizo escupir sangre.

 **"No veo la hora en que el jefe te mate y podamos arrasar con todo en este mundo"-** El pequeño demonio escupió las palabras contra el rostro de Stiles, sujetando demasiado fuerte sus cachetes entre sus dedos astillados.

 **"¿En este mundo?, ¿que quieres decir con eso?. Y ¿que tengo que ver yo en todo este problema?, soy un simple humano"-** Stiles estaba confundido con las palabras de aquel ser, y no dejaba de hacerse preguntas en la cabeza. Para colmo ya empezaba a sentirse mareado por el olor a muerte a su alrededor.

 **"¿Un simple humano?"-** El pequeño demonio sonrió macabramente, y dándole unos golpecitos en la mejilla a Stiles se alejo de un salto. Fue entonces que el castaño pudo darse cuenta que estaba atado como a tres metros de altura contra una pared rocosa perteneciente a una alta montaña. Con los brazos extendidos sobre su cabeza, atado en las muñecas, por la cintura y por los talones con sus pies juntos.

 **"Maldito enano responde mis preguntas"-** Grito Stiles agitado, intentando soltarse del agarre de las cadenas, pero lo único que logró fue hacerse mas daño. Y el enano se giro a verlo por sobre el hombro, riendo maliciosamente.

 **"Tranquilo pequeño, no queremos que mueras aún. Por lo menos no hasta que caiga la noche"-** Las palabras venían acompañadas de un tono de voz tan escalofriante que Stiles sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse de temor.

 **"Supongo que tu eres el jefe"-** El castaño detallo aquel ser que apareció rodeado de una neblina oscura, notando que a pesar de tener un cuerpo humano, sus ojos estaban vacíos, su piel marchita, y las venas se le marcaban por todo el cuerpo. Estaba completamente demacrado, como si... Si estuviese drenando su energía vital. **-"Si, definitivamente el mas asqueroso tiene que ser el jefe"-** Prosiguió, notando a los otros dos al lado de aquella criatura, uno era el muchacho de hace un rato, alto, musculoso y rubio, parecía una persona normal, y la otra figura pertenecía a una chica, prácticamente semidesnuda, cubierta de sangre y extraños tatuajes, con garras donde debería haber uñas, el cabello largo de color escarlata y unas facciones claramente felinas, como un leopardo. _Seguramente es ella quien controla las criaturas que me secuestraron_. **-"Saben hay una gran manada ahí afuera buscándome, así que ¿por que no se ahorran el pasar por un mal rato y me liberan?."-** Stiles se animo a sonreír con aire superior, porque sería solo un humano y todo, pero tenia buenos amigos que debían estar buscándolo, ademas de un muy testarudo y mal encarado hombre lobo como novio que debía estar furioso.

 **"¿Ah si?. Ya lo veremos"-** Sonrío con malicia la mujer leopardo y le hizo un gesto al chico en el costado derecho de su jefe.

 **"Veamos cuanto te dura la sonrisita"-** Y en un instante el que parecía el mas normal de aquel grupo de psicopatas cambio su apariencia.

 **"No puede ser"-** Pero si podía ser, porque el muchacho había cambiado de forma a nada mas y nada menos que un kanima. Un jodido kanima con alas y Stiles no podía estar mas asombrado y aterrorizado, porque la bestia voló hasta él, golpeándolo con su cola repetidas veces. El castaño aprovecho el maltrato para gritar con fuerza hasta que casi el animal lo deja inconsciente. Y mas que gritar por el dolor, lo hizo para que los demás supieran donde estaba, esperaba que los sentidos auditivos de los hombres lobo pudieran escuchar sus gritos.

 **"Muy bien, espero que ahora cooperes con nosotros. Ah y ni creas que esos gritos te ayudaran, me he encargado de mantener en constante ruido los alrededores, tu sabes, en caso de que intentaras algo así, pequeño Stiles"-** El hombre sonrío y empezó a acercarse, haciéndole gesto al kanima para que se alejara.

 **"¿Como sabes mi nombre?"-** Y si, el castaño estaba bastante sorprendido. Ya la situación cambiaba considerablemente con el solo hecho de que sus captores supiesen su nombre. Estos definitivamente no eran solo un simple grupo de criaturas sobrenaturales que había llegado por lo del sacrificio, esas bestias estaban ahí por él.

 **"Se mucho más que solo tu nombre, pero vamos a empezar por decir que soy un viejo conocido de tu madre."-** Detrás del demacrado, sus seguidores se juntaron y sonrieron de una forma tan retorcida, que Stiles ya empezaba a pensar que estaba en alguna clase de película de terror, y la sangre recorriendo su piel no ayudaba mucho, estaba realmente mal herido y dolía. **-"Veras, yo era un ser poderoso..."-**

 **"Ya habías tardado en sacar a relucir tu vida, que cliche"-** Lo interrumpió Stiles, rodando los ojos. Y al bicho ese no le gusto nada ser interrumpido porque con un movimiento de lo que quedaba de su mano derecha, arremolino una gran cantidad de niebla negra alrededor de Stiles, robandole el aire hasta casi asfixiarlo, logrando así que el castaño quedara completamente exhausto, respirando agitado cuando la densa niebla se disipo. **-"Derek..."-** Susurró al borde de la inconsciencia y en ese momento deseaba no haberle echo caso y haberse pegado a él cuando le dijo que se quedara en la habitación.

 **"Como decía, yo era un ser poderoso en busca de constante poder, controlando y aniquilando a quien se atravesara en mi camino. Y por supuesto eso no le gustaba a los que luchaban por mantener la paz en el mundo, así que una maldita bruja me maldijo, destruyendo mi cuerpo y encerrando mi alma por milenios, pero logré liberarme y he vuelto para vengarme"-** A medida que iba hablando el despreciable ser iba cambiando el tono de su voz, llenándose de ira ante el recuerdo y observando a Stiles con rabia. **-"Pero cuando fui liberado me entere que la causante de mi desgracia ya estaba muerta, algo que me pareció muy raro porque no debería estarlo. Pero no le di mucha importancia, porque descubrí que tuvo descendencia y en esa descendencia tomare mi venganza"-**

 **"¿Que estas queriendo decir?"-** Con los ojos casi cerrados y la voz débil, el castaño levanto el rostro para observar al engendro que le hablaba. Si sus conjeturas iban bien, su madre había estado involucrada en todo aquello.

 **"Estoy queriendo decir, que tu pagaras por lo que hizo tu madre"-** Y el castaño apenas logró llegar a sorprenderse, porque al finalizar sus palabras la criatura del infierno levanto sus manos y expulso una bola de energia oscura que lo noqueo en el acto.

  
_(*Love*)_   


  
_Derek..._

El hombre lobo sintió su corazón hacerse pedazo cuando el viento trajo hasta sus oídos lo que parecía ser la débil voz de Stiles susurrando su nombre, y ya no podía esperar mas. No podía seguir ahí escuchando la historia del parasito maldito por una antigua bruja, debía irse a rescatarlo así se le fuese la vida en ello.

 **"A ver si entiendo, esta criatura que ha llegado era antes un ser humano, que en su búsqueda de poder adquirió poderes demoníacos y absorbía la energía vital de otros seres sobrenaturales, ¿no?"** \- Repasó una vez mas Isaac y los padres de Derek asintieron.

 **"Pasaron siglos sin nadie quien se atreviera a detenerlo, y solo una poderosa bruja pudo encerrarlo con un hechizo, destruyendo su cuerpo y encerrando su alma. Eso nos deja claro porque todos los cuerpos que han encontrado están marchitos y sin ojos"-** Prosiguió Scott el resumen iniciado por Isaac.

 **"Los cuerpos de los humanos no tienen tanto poder vital como el de alguien sobrenatural, por eso su piel se va secando y los ojos son consumidos en su totalidad debido a su vista demoníaca. Lo cual origina que este siempre como un parásito, poseyendo el cuerpo de otros."-** Laura se encargó de complementar lo que los demás estaban asimilando.

 **"Lo que no me cuadra es ¿por qué Stiles?, de todos es el que menos poder tiene. ¿De que le serviría?"-** Scott ya estaba reventándose la cabeza, y caminando de un lado a otro sin parar, no llegaba a entender porque su mejor e indefenso amigo tenia que ser el objetivo de criaturas demoníacas.

 **"¿Algo falta en la historia?. Porque ya sabemos el nombre del villano de turno, sabemos que le paso, nos han dicho que la bruja que lo venció esta muerta, pero a venido a buscar venganza... ¿contra un fantasma?"-** Erica estaba desencajada, aun con los ojos aguados de solo pensar lo mal que lo debía estar pasando Stiles.

 **"Creo que a alguien se le fue la cuerda al mencionar la palabra _v_ _enganza_ "-** Dijo Peter, lanzandole una mirada recriminatoria a papi Hale y todos los adolescentes en la sala giraron sus miradas hacia el mismo hombre.

 **"Gracias por echarle mas leña al fuego"-** Reclamo Damian.

 **"De nada"-** Sonrío complacido Peter. Y los demás no entendían nada.

 **"Por favor, dígannos todo"-** Allison observó a su padre, sabiendo que de alguna forma él conocía toda la historia, a lo cual el cazador solo se encongio de hombros.

 **"Esta bien, Derek por favor acércate un..."-** Pero cuando el padre del moreno busco con la mirada a su hijo, lo único que se encontró fueron las cortinas revoloteando en el aire, clara señal de que Derek se había ido sin ellos.

 **"Se fue hace un rato"-** Hablo Boyd, con un semblante tan serio que nadie quiso siquiera preguntar porque no lo detuvo. Así que de inmediato se prepararon para salir también pero Thalia los detuvo, gruñendoles con fuerza, a lo cual todos volvieron a sus puestos sin rechistar.

 **"Esperen a que les terminemos de contar toda la historia, y luego podrán salir corriendo a salvar a Stiles"-** Thalia se levanto y se acerco a un estante de la sala para sacar algo.

 **"Como les hemos dicho, el parásito fue vencido por una bruja, pero no era cualquier bruja. Esa mujer tenia el mas alto rango de magia, era una inmortal y su titulo era el de "The Blazing Witch" una bruja con el poder de hacer y deshacer lo que quisiera utilizando el elemento del fuego."-** Damian hizo una pausa solo para asegurarse de que los jóvenes lo seguían **-"Esa mujer tuvo descendencia"-** Otra pausa, esta vez debido al asombro presente en las miradas de los adolescentes.

 **"No me digas que..."-** Scott trago fuerte con una expresión de impacto total.

 **"Si, lo que sus pequeños cerebros han logrado descifrar es cierto"-** Volvió a sonreír Peter, disfrutando aún mas el momento.

 **"Stiles es el hijo de esa poderosa bruja, mas específicamente, Claudia era la bruja inmortal que controlaba el fuego y este ser ha venido a tomar venganza en Stiles, lo mas seguro es que lo haga tomando su cuerpo, ya que el chico no es tan débil como todos ustedes creían y en lo que caiga la noche, estará mas desprotegido que nunca antes"-** Damian observó a su esposa, quien se acercó de nuevo, sosteniendo algo entre sus manos.

 **"Pero ¿como es posible que un inmortal muera?"-** Allison no le veía lógica a eso.

 **"Tener cáncer no debería se problema para un inmortal, es mas, dudo que lo llegara a padecer"-** Scott suspiro cansado de todo esto, ahora resultaba que su mejor amigo era un ser mucho mas poderoso que todos ellos, y estaba en peligro, porque claro, no sabía nada sobre sus poderes.

 **"Todo lo de la enfermedad fue una mentira, ella murió por culpa de otra bruja, ya que la única forma de que una de su clase muera es agotando toda su energía vital en un poderoso hechizo o despliegue de poder, o en su caso que otra inmortal la debilitara con un hechizo prohibido, que ni ella misma sabía como era posible pero pasó e hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance por mantener a su hijo y a su esposo a salvo, ocultando todo rastro de magia de ambos, así como también todo lo sobrenatural"-** Damian estaba por dar finalizada la historia pero algo en la mirada de los chicos le hizo agregar una cosa mas **-"El Sheriff ha estado recordando, suponemos que por el impacto de volver a saber sobre los seres que habitan este pueblo pero Stiles no lo sabe, él no ha querido decirle, porque teme que Stiles busque venganza y termine muriendo igual que su madre"-**

 **"Dudo que se le pueda ocultar por mas tiempo"-** Recalco Isaac, caminando junto con Boyd, Jackson y Erica hacia la ventana por la cual Derek salió.

 **"Bien, ya hemos escuchado la historia, sabemos porque están detrás de Stiles, ahora debemos ir a salvarlo."-** Scott de inmediato dio media vuelta y siguió a los betas.

 **"¿Por qué no nos contaron todo antes?, hubiésemos evitado que Stiles fuese secuestrado"-** Ante las palabras de Allison, los mayores bajaron la vista llenos de culpa.

 **"Solo supimos de quien se trataba por los padres de Kira, si ellos no nos hubiesen dicho el nombre de la criatura, estaríamos aún en blanco"-** Laura tomó la palabra en vista que los otros estaban demasiado avergonzados. Y la joven cazadora asintió comprendiendo, le dirigió una ultima mirada a su padre, el cual sonriendo le dio a entender a la chica que tenia su permiso para salir a patear traseros sobrenaturales y armada hasta los dientes dio media vuelta para seguir a los demás.

 **"Espera un momento Allison"-** Thalia la detuvo y le arrojo una pequeña caja, a lo cual la chica la miro curiosa. **-"Debes dársela a Stiles, aunque sus poderes estén inactivos, estoy segura que sera capaz de utilizar eso. Con esa caja podrán volver a encerrar al parásito"-**

 **"Gracias, nos será de mucha ayuda. Por lo menos ya no tendremos que debatir demasiado en como derrotar al bicho ese"-** Allison sonrío y reanudo el paso **-"Cuiden de Lydia y Kira por nosotros"-** Fue lo ultimo que dijo la cazadora antes de salir corriendo por la ventana.

 **"¿En serio creen que lograran derrotar al parásito?"-** Peter no disimuló para nada su risa maliciosa.

 **"Lo harán y regresaran sanos y salvos"-** Sentenció Thalia, mirando con muy mala cara a su hermano.

 **"Yo solo espero que Derek no cometa alguna estupidez"-** El semblante preocupado de Damian fue de inmediato relajado por Thalia.

  
_(*Love*)_   


 

 **"¿Crees que la gatita de Stiles si sea un alíen?"-** Como por enésima vez Aiden volvía a hacerle la misma boba pregunta a su hermano.

 **"¿Vas a seguir?, sea lo que sea, deberíamos estar agradecidos de que nos salvo."-** Ethan caminaba a su lado, apartando las ramas de su camino. Llevaban una hora recuperados, caminando por un sendero extremadamente frondoso que les señalo la gata antes de perderse a quien sabe donde.

 **"Es que me intriga, cada vez las cosas están mas locas en este pueblo. He estado pensando..."-** Y Aiden de inmediato fue interrumpido cuando su hermano se detuvo a mirarlo como si estuviese frente a un ser extraño **-"Si, yo pienso Ethan, no soy solo músculos"-** Respondió ofendido **-"Como te decía, he pensando en irme con Lydia a otro lugar, si bien estuvimos separados cuando Jackson volvió y nos ayudo con el problema de las sombras ninja esas, ahora que somos novios pues quisiera irme a un lugar mas tranquilo y que se yo, tener una camada de cachorritos"-** Aiden retomo el paso, suspirando ilusionado y su hermano lo siguió, con una ceja arqueada sin comprender mucho toda aquella confesión.

**"¿Sin una manada?, ya no somos alfas Aiden, no podemos darnos el lujo de estar sin una manada y tu mas que nadie lo sabe, bastante que jodiste para pertenecer a la manada de Scott y luego para estar con la familia Hale"-**

**"Pero siempre podemos volver a serlo. Solo te lo digo para que no te sorprendas luego"-** Haciendo un mohín con sus labios, Aiden siguió cortando ramas, ignorando las palabras de su hermano que no paraba de verlo extrañado por su actitud. Al parecer la banshee lo había cambiado a tal punto que quería sentar cabeza.

 **"Lo que digas, por ahora solo concéntrate en encontrar a Stiles y..."-** Ethan fue detenido en seco de repente.

 **"¿Que sucede?, apurate y sigue"-** Cuando Aiden intento seguir caminando fue repelido. Ambos se miraron extrañados, y bajaron la vista, gruñendo al notar lo que los detenía. **-"Mountain ash, perfecto. Era precisamente lo que faltaba para acabar de jodernos"-** Refunfuño molesto disponiéndose a tomar otro camino.

 **"Espera idiota, ¿no entiendes que significa esto?"-** Lo detuvo Ethan, señalando el camino bloqueado.

 **"¿Que no podremos pasar?"-** Arqueo una ceja en un claro gesto de _d_ _uh._

 **"No imbécil. ¡Dios!, si no fueses idéntico a mi, negaría que eres mi hermano"-** Y de inmediato Ethan le dio un golpe en la cabeza, claramente fastidiado por las pocas habilidades pensativas de su hermano. **-"Si hay mountain ash en este lugar es porque alguien no quiere que hombres lobos se acerquen, eso quiere decir que por ese camino deben tener a Stiles"-** Explico el gemelo mientras el otro soltaba un retrasado _'oooh'_  al comprender.

 **"Pero igual no podemos seguir, es imposible para nosotros"-** Agregó Aiden, acercándose para apenas rozar el campo de fuerza que no perdió oportunidad en darle un corrientaso, rechazándolo en el acto. **-"¿Ves?"-**

**"Podríamos intentar traspasarlo, Scott lo ha hecho antes"-**

**"Scott es un verdadero alfa, ¿lo recuerdas?"** \- Y Aiden rodó los ojos al momento que menciono el titulo de Scott. **-"Es frustrante no ser alfa, ¿Verdad?"-** Sonrío, observando como su hermano era lanzado dos metras hacia atrás al intentar traspasar la linea de mountain ash.

 **"Cállate y ayúdame, tal vez entre los dos podamos romperlo"-** Gruñó Ethan, levantándose para volver a acercarse a la linea, apoyando sus manos cuidadosamente y empujando su cuerpo lentamente.

 **"Esto es lo que se llama dar todo por los amigos, ¿no?. Quien diría que estaríamos salvándole el pellejo a quien hace un tiempo pudimos haber matado"-** Y sin darle mas vuelta al asunto, Aiden imito la posición de su hermano, buscando traspasar la barrera a cualquier costo.

 

En otro sector del bosque, algún monstruo estaba rugiendo y talando arboles a su paso, o eso es lo que hubiese pensando quien escuchara todo el ruido causado por Derek. Quien iba como alma que lleva el demonio, solo detenido sus pasos para tomar grandes bocanadas de aire y seguir rugiendo, en un claro intento de intimidar al maldito que se había llevado a Stiles.

 _"Si no te calmas no lograras llegar a él"-_ Sorprendido por la sensual voz femenina que se colo por sus oídos, el hombre lobo miro en todas las direcciones posibles, en busca de la fuente de aquellas palabras.

 **"¿Quien...?"-** Se detuvo al notar sobre la rama de un árbol a Dita, la misteriosa gata que no dejaba de sorprenderlo. **-"¿Acaso tu...?-"** Pero no pudo finalizar la pregunta, porque de repente los ojos de la gata brillaron en un intenso azul aguamarina, y una extraña energía lo rodeo, desapareciendo su cuerpo sin dejar rastro.

 

  
 **"Apresúrense, los rugidos y el olor de Derek provienen de aquel lugar"-** Gritó Scott, señalando lo que era un nuevo claro en aquel espeso bosque. Claro que seguro había sido producto de los derrumbe de arboles hechos por Derek.

 **"Si sigue derrumbando arboles nos va a caer la green peace"-** Menciono Isaac corriendo junto a Erica y Boyd.

 **"Chicos, recuerden que una humana va detrás de ustedes"-** Se quejó Allison, la cual de inmediato fue cargada por uno de los hombres lobo **-"¡Oh!, gracias Jackson"-** Por un momento la chica se sonrojó y el chico sonrío triunfante.

 **"¿No deberías tu estar cargando a Allison?"-** Le señaló Erica a Isaac.

 **"Nop. Estamos bien así"-** Sonrío tiernamente.

Pronto los tres hombres lobos y la mujer lobo alcanzaron a Scott, corriendo muy cerca de él y acelerando a medida que se acercaban al punto señalado.

 **"Que raro, juraría que Derek estaba aquí"-** Scott se quedo de pie en el centro del claro.

 **"El rastro llega hasta aquí, no pareciera que tomo algún otro camino"-** Dijo Isaac, olfateando el aire.

 **"¿No estarán oxidados chicos?."-** Y de inmediato Allison recibió unas miradas de molestia de parte de ambos, en especial de Isaac quien le arqueo una ceja esperando que se bajara de los brazos de Jackson. **-"Oh Jacky, eres tan gentil por haberme cargado"-** Acariciando sugerentemente un brazo de Jackson, la chica veía como Isaac se ponia celoso.

 **"No hay problema Ally"-** Y con esas palabras Jackson la dejo de pie a su lado.

 **"Bueno dejémonos de tonterías y pensemos hacia donde iremos ahora que perdidos el rastro de Derek"-** Señaló Erica, mirando con muy mala cara a los que andaban con sus dramas románticos. **-"No volví de entre los muertos para estar soportando sus infantilismos"-** Boyd a su lado asintió a sus palabras

 **"Erica tiene razón, tenemos que concentrarnos"-** Agrego Scott, rascándose la cabeza tratando de pensar que hacer **-"No quiero volver a ver a mi amigo poseído, si solo hubiésemos notado en ese entonces que escondía algo sobrenatural."-** La preocupación se marcó en su semblante.

 **"Esta vez es diferente Scott, podemos llegar a evitarlo. Ten fe"-** Susurró Allison, acercándose al chico para abrazarlo.

 **"¿Que tal si nos dividimos?, de esa forma abarcaremos mas terreno en la búsqueda"-** Aportó Jackson rascándose la nuca.

 **"No me parece una buena idea, no sabemos que clase de criaturas puedan estar con el parásito"-** Sentenció Erica, agarrada de un brazo de Boyd, quien volvió a asentir en apoyo a la rubia.

 **"Somos mas fuertes juntos"-** Isaac apretó los puños, dándole emoción a sus palabras.

 **"Pero se nos hace tarde"-** Scott levantó la vista al darse cuenta que ya el atardecer estaba llegando.

 **"¿Cual es tu decisión?"-** Hablaron todos los demás al mismo tiempo, dejando toda la responsabilidad en los hombros del alfa.

 

Ya debía ser la caída ciento seis según Ethan y Aiden simplemente había perdido la cuenta después de la caída numero ochenta, lo cual indicaba un claro fracaso en el intento de romper la barrera de mountain ash. Aparte había un ruido constante de las hojas y ramas de los arboles, que les martillaban el cerebro. Definitivamente se habían tomado muchas molestias al levantar el bloqueo para los hombres lobo.

 **"Joder, ya no puedo mas. Esto es una misión imposible y lo sabes Ethan"-** Recuperando el aliento el gemelo se quedo sentado en el suelo.

**"No podemos rendirnos, por lo menos hay que seguir hasta que lleguen los demás. Estoy seguro que no deben tardar en venir"-**

**"Pues yo no voy a seguir desperdiciando la oportunidad que nos dio la gata al recuperar nuestras heridas. Así que voy a descansar, los demás necesitaran que estemos en buen estado para luchar"-** Siguió quejandose Aiden **-"Porque no pensaras que vamos a entrar y salir tan fácilmente, mínimo vomitaremos sangre como desgraciados intentando liberar a Stiles"-**

 **"En eso tiene razón tu hermano"-** Al escuchar la voz chillona, los dos hombres lobo giraron su rostro hacia la barrera.

 **"¿Pinocho?"-** Se preguntó Aiden, notablemente con cara de _'WTF?'_

 **"Nada mas por eso haré tu muerte mas dolorosa"-** Respondió enojado el pequeño hombrecito de madera. **-"Mi nombre es Inoch y he venido a acabar con sus vidas"-** Ya fuera de la barrera, levantó una de sus manos sujetando un enorme martillo hecho del mismo material que todo su cuerpo e instintivamente los gemelos dieron un paso hacía atrás, adoptando sus posiciones de ataque.

 **"Bueno al parecer vomitaremos sangre antes de lo esperado"-** Gruñó Ethan, lanzole una mirada de soslayo a su hermano. Quien simplemente se encongio de hombros.

**"Si, ya se que tengo boca de sapo"-**

El duende de madera golpeo con su martillo el suelo, partiendo la tierra en dos al instante, elevando montículos rocosos alrededor de ellos y desequilibrando las posiciones de los gemelos por el fuerte temblor provocado, ademas de golpearlos con trozos de piedras que lograron impactarlos.

 **"¡Maldición!"-** Exclamó Ethan al caer al suelo y sin poder reaccionar rápido casi fue tragado por el precipicio sin fondo que se estaba originando en su dirección.

 **"Te tengo"-** Le salvó Aiden, jalándolo por un brazo y chocando contra uno de las protuberancias rocosas. Provocando que explotara por el impacto y sumara aun mas ruido a todo el despliegue de poder hecho por Inoch.

 **"Sera divertido jugar con ustedes"-** Y de nuevo el pequeño monstruo levanto su martillo y lo bajo rápidamente, golpeando a Ethan hacia un costado y dejando a Aiden solo para así estamparlo contra el piso una y otra vez con el martillo.

Los gritos de dolor del gemelo eran desgarradores, sino hacía algo rápido iba a quedar con todo el cuerpo destrozado, así que como pudo se dio vuelta y dirigió un golpe hacia el martillo que volvía a bajar para aplastarlo. El duende se sorprendió al observar como su martillo se quebraba ligeramente por el golpe del hombre lobo, el cual sonreia triunfante por su hazaña. hazaña que aprovecho Ethan para acercarse a una velocidad increíble hasta el pequeño demonio, pateándolo y desgarrando sus capas de madera.

 **"Desgraciados, como los odio"-** Gritó enfurecido la extraña criatura, para así soltar el martillo quebrado y girarse a encarar a Ethan, al cual de un salto le encajo un golpe en la mandíbula, le dio tres patadas en el abdomen y lo sujeto por el cabello mientras levitaba, jalándolo brutalmente y arrojándolo contra un grupo de arboles cercanos.

La paliza que le empezó a dar a los gemelos era bestial, de nuevo los pobres chicos estaban heridos hasta la raíces del cabello, pero el dolor era aun peor que cuando lucharon con los leopardos sangrientos. Y justo en un momento de descuido, el enmaderado demonio arrastro a ambos hermanos por los cabellos, provocando graves cortes en su piel y con una mirada sádica comenzó a golpear sus cabezas contra el suelo, dejando al borde de la inconsciencia a los chicos, quienes rugían, gruñían, gritaban, tratando de liberarse del agarre de la marioneta.

Cuando ya sentía que no podrían seguir soportando el dolor, el sonido de armas disparándose llego a sus oídos mientras un rugido muy familiar les devolvía la sonrisa al rostro, y el enano los soltó, dejándolos caer pesadamente contra el suelo mientras iba retrocediendo por las balas.

 

  
Todo había pasado muy rápido, en menos de lo que canta un gallo todo el grupo fue rodeado por una horda de leopardos envueltos en sangre, siendo atacados sin siquiera darles tiempo a reaccionar, cayendo uno a uno al suelo, forcejeando por no dejarse herir. Allison disparaba flechas casi a ciegas, porque los animales eran tan veloces que no había siquiera pensado en apretar el gatillo de su ballesta cuando ya la bestia se había movido de lugar, Erica y Jackson hacían equipo, desgarrando y pateando con furia a todo el que se les acercaba. Mientras Isaac y Boyd se mantenían lo mas cerca posible de Allison, cubriendo su espalda y matando sin contemplación a los animales que no dejaban de aparecer. Porque mataban a uno y aparecían tres mas. Scott por otra parte mantenía una ferviente lucha contra la que, a sus ojos, debía ser la líder de aquellos monstruos. El combate era muy parejo entre ambos, aunque por momentos la mujer leopardo parecía estar jugando con el alfa. Pero no había tiempo para pensar en un plan, debido a que un poco mas alejados de ellos se encontraban los gemelos, que estaban siendo molidos a golpes por, lo que para Scott, parecía pinocho poseído. No había podido ir de inmediato a ayudarlos debido a que una barrera de mountain ash los detenía y cuando Allison hizo ademan de romper la linea fueron atacados por la mujer leopardo y sus bestias. Ahora ahí estaban, resistiendo lo mas que podían contra esos monstruos que no dejaban de regenerarse con su propia sangre y atacarlos con extensiones del liquido carmesí.

  
 **"Rindete pequeño alfa sin valor. Sabes que no puedes ganarme, y pronto tu amigo dejara de existir. No vale la pena que mueras por él ya"-** La mujer soltó una macabra risa, y señaló por un momento la puesta de sol. Cada vez quedaba menos tiempo, y si seguían allí Stiles sería poseído de nuevo.

 **"¡No lo permitiré!"-** Bramó Scott, acertando un gran golpe en el rostro de la mujer, acto seguido se tiro al piso de espalda, apoyando todo su peso sobre sus manos para tomar impulso y acertar otro golpe, esta vez con sus pies, en el abdomen de la mujer, empujándola con tal fuerza que la hizo chocar contra unos arboles. El ruido alrededor se intensifico con el impacto, y la mujer leopardo gruño molesta, derramando sangre por montón, por que oh si, justo la había perforado una estaca de madera.

 **"¡Maldito!, ya no tendré compasión de ti ni de tus amigos. Asesinen leopardos sangrientos, no los dejen vivos"-** Gritó la líder de aquellas bestias, arrancándose sin anestesia la estaca que le atravesaba toda la espalda y el abdomen, ante la mirada de asombro de Scott que luego se torno en preocupación cuando escucho el rugido de las bestias intensificarse tras él. De inmediato se giró y quiso ir a ayudar a los demás pero en un parpadeo la mujer se coloco frente a él **-"Ni creas que te dejare escapar"-** Y con una sonrisa malévola, le atravesó el abdomen con sus garras, enterrándolas profundo y apretando en su interior, robandole un lastimero quejido de dolor al alfa, quien empezó a desangrarse por la boca para luego ser lanzado contra una filosas rocas en el suelo.

 **"¡No!. ¡Scott!"-** Y ese momento de debilidad le costó mucho a Allison, quedando desarmada cuando cinco bestias se lanzaron sobre ella, arrojándola al suelo con una poderosa embestida que le arrebato un grito de dolor a la cazadora y una serie de zarpazos en las piernas, el torso y los brazos le siguieron arrancando gritos de dolor. Casi podía apreciarse como las bestias disfrutaban de herir a la muchacha.

 **"Jack, lanzame hacia Allison, apresúrate"-** De inmediato el rubio acató la orden de Erica, sujetándola por las manos para dar un rápido giro y arrojarla como flecha humana hacia las bestias que atacaban a la cazadora. Gracias a la maniobra combinada de ambos, la rubia pudo apartar a los leopardos, logrando deshacerse de dos durante el impacto y ahora de pie, luchaba con los otros tres.

 **"Ally, ¿como estas?"-** Logró acercarse Isaac para ayudarla a levantarse, ambos estaban bañados en sangre al igual que los demás. Y el chico se notaba abatido de no haber podido acercarse a ayudar a la cazadora, debido a que unas bestias lo habían rodeado en aquel momento tanto a él como a Boyd, quien ahora estaba hombro con hombro con Erica, matando a los tres monstruos que hirieron a Allison.

 **"Estoy bien Isaac, pero Scott... Ve y ayuda a Scott"-** Le suplicó con la mirada.

 **"No se preocupen lo tengo controlado"-** Gritó Jackson, que ahora se batía a muerte con la maldita que había herido al alfa.

 **"Pero ¿por qué Scott no esta sanándose?"-** Dijo preocupado Isaac, al notar que el muchacho aún permanecía en el suelo, vomitando sangre y retorciéndose del dolor.

 **"¡Acónito!. Jackson ten cuidado"-** Exclamó Boyd, acercándose hasta la pareja junto con Erica luego que habían acabado con sus enemigos. Pero el descanso no les duró mucho porque de inmediato aparecieron como diez bestias más. Volviendo a poner en el tablero de juego a Isaac, Erica y Boyd, mientras Allison rasgaba su blusa para detener el sangrado en sus piernas.

 **"¿Por qué luchan por alguien que seguramente acabara matándolos?"-** Con toda la mala intención presente en sus palabras, la mujer leopardo no dejaba de sonreír mientras aguantaba los golpes del hombre lobo.

 **"Él es alguien muy querido para todos nosotros. Tú no entenderías el valor que tienen nuestros sentimientos, nuestros lazos de amistad"-** Los ojos de Jackson resplandecieron en ese hermoso tono azul metálico, ganando mas fuerza y acelerando sus movimientos, sorprendiendo a la mujer y haciéndola retroceder peligrosamente hacia una pared rocosa, evitando que tuviese el tiempo de clavarle sus garras bañadas de acónito.

Por suerte para los demás hombres lobos, la cazadora del grupo había llevado el antídoto para el acónito y estaba a punto de levantarse y salir corriendo a ayudar a Scott cuando los gritos de los gemelos llegaron a sus oídos. Casi se les había olvidado que los dos hombres lobo estaban a unos cuantos metros de ellos, tras una barrare a de mountain ash peleando con el pequeño hombrecito de madera. Justo se giró en el momento que el pequeño demonio golpeaba sin compasión las cabezas de los gemelos contra el suelo una y otra vez. Y a pesar de todas las diferencias que habían tenido en el pasado, la imagen de los dos chicos al borde de la muerte le partió el corazón a la cazadora, y todo su cuerpo se lleno de valor, saco dos pistolas de sus caderas y comenzó a correr hacia la primera barrera.

 **"¡Boyd!"-** Gritó la chica al lanzar hacia el fornido hombre una botella con el antídoto para salvar a Scott. El hombre lobo capturó la botella en el aire y luego todos se impresionaron cuando el sonido de los disparos inundaron el aire, opacando los rugidos de las bestias y el batir de las hojas de los arboles. E Isaac se sintió muy excitado al observar como Allison corría hecha una furia mientras disparaba, atravesando la barrera de mountain ash y deshaciendola en el proceso, llegando a hacer retroceder al maldito muñeco que tenia casi muertos a los gemelos.

Inoch se quejó ante cada impacto de bala, las cuales iban desgarrando la madera en pequeñas explosiones y en su rostro se notó la inminente derrota cuando el rugido de un alfa hizo temblar la tierra. Allison sonrío sabiendo de quien provenía el rugido y los gemelos ensangrentados en el suelo dieron gracias al cielo por la llegada de la cazadora y sonrieron junto con ella al reconocer a aquel hombre lobo.

 

  
Derek parpadeó incontables veces antes de poder acostumbrar su vista nuevamente a la poca luz de sol que se colaba entre los arboles, esto se debía a que la luz que lo rodeo para trasportarlo al sitio donde se encontraba ahora, había sido cegadora.

 **"¿Acaso estas jugando conmigo?, pensé que Stiles era querido para ti."-** Derek suspiró molesto, observando a la receptora de sus quejas **-"Y ahora hablo con un gato. Jo... No puedo seguir perdiendo tiempo, debo encontrarlo"-** Dejando de prestarle atención a la gata, se giro a olfatear el aire, buscando el mas mínimo rastro de la esencia de Stiles pero un intenso olor a muerte bloqueaba cualquier otro olor.

 _"No te rindas"-_ Y Derek se volvió a girar hacia la gata pero ya no estaba, en su lugar solo había quedado el resonante tintineo de su cascabel y una delgada hoja de zafiro. Hoja que se notaba bastante filosa. Derek se agacho y tomo el objeto, inspeccionándolo detalladamente pero a pesar de que estaba hecho a base de una piedra preciosa y poseía filo, no sentía nada mas pero igual la guardo entre su ropa. Activo su mirada para tratar de detectar el aura de la gata pero no la encontró en las cercanías. Luego intentó concentrarse en detectar la voz de Stiles en el aire pero el ruido de las hojas y ramas se lo impedían.

Así que decidió seguir por el primer camino que le pareció mas sospechoso, pero cuando estuvo por cruzar un arco de enredaderas espinosas. Vaya que era sospechoso eso. Una figura apareció de las sombras, haciendo que adoptara su posición de ataque.

 **"Así que el rey de este juego ha aparecido. Pero ¿sera capaz el rey de salvar a la reina de un seguro Jaque Mate?"-** El único con apariencia humana de aquel grupo de monstruos hizo su aparición frente a Derek, sonriendo maliciosamente al hablarle y mirándolo con arrogancia.

 **"Este rey sera capaz de eso y mucho mas"-** Gruñó Derek al notar la maldad brotar de cada poro del hombre delante suyo, y no espero ni por una respiración mas del tipo. Con garras y dientes se apresuró a golpearlo, rasgando su ropa, cortando la piel, haciéndolo retroceder con fuerza en sus movimientos.

 **"Esto será divertido"-** Y con una poderosa patada el arrogante muchacho impacto a Derek contra un árbol, para luego acercarse y propinarle una serie de golpes con sus puños. Abdomen, piernas, pecho, cabeza y así seguía repitiendo una y otra vez la ráfaga de golpes en contra del hombre lobo, que no lograba reaccionar a tiempo para defenderse y había empezado a expulsar sangre hasta por la nariz. **-"¿Es todo lo que puedes dar lobito?"-** Y levantando el pesado cuerpo por sobre sus hombros, arrojó a Derek hacia un matorral de rosales, cuyas espinas se incrustaron el cuerpo del moreno, logrando arrancarle un gruñido de dolor.

 **"Solo medía tu fuerza"-** Y levantándose sin ningún problema, tronando los huesos de su cuello y con la mirada encendida de rojo, Derek se curó a una velocidad increíble, sonriendo como si el dolor apenas se hubiese sentido como cosquillas.

 **"Maldito demonio"-** Exclamó en cólera el muchacho, notable sorprendido de que Derek estuviese tan bien.

 **"Vaya descaro"-** Afirmó con una sonrisa maliciosa el hombre lobo, corriendo para contraatacar. Acción que imito el otro, pero este a medida que avanzaba iba convulsionando, un claro indicio de que estaba cambiando de forma. Y Derek se detuvo en seco, estupefacto ante la detestable criatura en la cual el muchacho se había transformado **-"Ya me parecía raro tu apariencia tan normal"-** Frunció el ceño y escupió hacia un lado listo para arremeter contra la criatura pero no iba a ser posible acertarle un golpe, porque el maldito kanima tenia alas y Derek maldijo internamente el tener que toparse con esa bestia del infierno de nuevo, en una fase completamente diferente y mas letal.

Pronto la lucha se vio limitada a Derek impulsando lo mas que podía con sus piernas para alcanzar al condenado reptil alado, que burlándose de él, volaba de un lado a otro, golpeándolo con su cola pero por suerte sin poder acertarle un zarpazo a Derek, quien sabia lo malo que sería recibir el veneno paralizante. El hombre lobo estaba perdiendo fuerzas, el impulsarse y evitar las garras del kanima lo estaban agotando, debía pensar rápido en una manera de acabarlo.

Aprovechando el momento en que la bestia tomaba vuelo antes de caer en picada de nuevo, Derek corrió hasta un gran arbol, trepandolo a una velocidad alucinante, haciendo trabajar hasta el mas mínimo musculo en su cuerpo, sujetándose de cada rama solo lo suficiente antes de pasar a la siguiente, pisando firmemente la corteza del tronco para no resbalar y cuando estuvo en la copa del arbol saltó, sorprendiendo al kanima que en es momento empezaba a descender. La bestia emitió un sonoro grito de dolor en el instante que Derek cayo sobre su espalda, clavando sus garras izquierdas en su escamosa espalda mientras con el otro set de garras cortaba una de las alas.

 **"¿Donde esta Stiles?, dímelo y puede que me apiade de tu miserable existencia"-** Gruñó el alfa a medida que iba lenta y dolorosamente arrancando el ala de la espalda del kanima, el cual se retorcía en el aire y ambos caían a gran velocidad.

 **"¡Jamas te lo diré!"-** Siseó el reptil, logrando dar un giro en el aire para librarse de Derek pero que le costo la amputación de su ala derecha. **-"¡Maldito!"-** Exclamó con ira para luego impactar pesadamente contra el suelo, levantando una corriente de tierra y abriendo un cráter.

 **"Quieres jugar rudo ¿no?"-** Derek no era tan estúpido, y había reaccionado a tiempo, aprovechando el impulso que le dio el animal al soltarlo para sujetarse de unas cuantas ramas, y en medio de unas acrobacias tuvo una limpia caída al suelo. ¿Quien dice que solo los gatos caen de pie?. **-"Me vas a decir donde esta Stiles, quieras o no"-** Volvió a gruñir, destrozando el ala con sus garras y arrojando los restos a un lado mientras se acercaba precavidamente, intentando notar la figura del kanima entre la nube de humo que se iba disipando lentamente.

Debido a que el constante ruido de las hojas y ramas de los arboles no le permitían utilizar su sentido auditivo eficientemente, Derek no pudo reaccionar a tiempo al ataque del kanima. Solo fue hasta que su espalda choco contra unas rocas que se dio cuenta que tenia al monstruo encima, babeandole en el rostro y observándolo fijamente. El hombre lobo intento mover sus brazos para empujar al animal lejos de él, pero ya lo tenia apresado de tal manera que sus manos quedaron cruzadas sobre su abdomen con sus garras clavándose ligeramente en su propio cuerpo. El miserable monstruo era jodidamente pesado.

 **"Vas a pagar con tu vida el haber arrancado esa ala. Y luego me regocijare con los gritos del chico"-** El kanima siseaba muy cerca del rostro de Derek, lo cual era realmente asqueroso para él. **-"Antes de venir aquí, investigamos un poco, supimos de todos ustedes, de lo peligrosamente poderosa que se había vuelto una manada en Beacon Hills. Pero vaya sorpresa nos llevamos cuando supimos que el heredero de una gran familia de hombres lobos se había enamorado de nuestro objetivo. Claro que eso solo lo hacia mas divertido, acabar con un amor que apenas comienza es un verdadero placer"-** Tan desagradable como podía ser, se atrevió a lamer el rostro del hombre lobo y las ganas de vomitar lo superaban, pero en su lugar le escupió un coagulo de sangre al maldito kanima. Lo cual le hizo ganarse un siseante gruñido por parte del reptil.

 **"¿Que quieren de Stiles?, ¿acaso buscan hacernos daño por medio de él?"-** Mas que querer saber sus intenciones, Derek buscaba ganar tiempo para poder mover sus manos lo suficiente como para llegar a la hoja de zafiro que la gata había dejado, tal vez era para esto que debía usarla y así lo haría.

 **"Ese chico es mas poderoso de lo que nunca podrías llegar a imaginar. ¿no recuerdas que una vez fue poseído?, ¿por qué piensas que fue?"-** Derek había querido olvidar todo aquel asunto del breve lapso en el cual Stiles estuvo bajo la influencia de unos seres malignos, y ahora este desgraciado se lo recordaba. Su inocente Stiles lo había pasado tan mal en aquel entonces, no quería que volviera a pasar por eso. Pero lo que realmente daba vueltas en la cabeza de Derek era; _¿Stiles poderoso? ¿en que sentido?_. **-"La verdad que ya no importa que te imagines o no, porque no sobrevivirás para verlo en todo su esplendor. En cambio yo, gozare cuando nuestro jefe tenga su cuerpo, y tendré mucho placer cuando le quite su virginidad. Oh si, se me prometió poder violarlo cuando te matara. ¿No es genial?, voy a ser el primero y el ultimo para él"-**

Aquellas palabras fueron como una inyección de ira para Derek, le hirvió la sangre y sus ojos se tiñeron del rojo mas furioso que nunca antes había tenido. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese asqueroso reptil a siquiera pensar en mancillar la pureza de SU Stiles?, eso no lo permitiría ni muerto. Y con una nueva fuerza brotando de cada poro de su piel, rugió furioso, elevando el cuerpo del kanima en el justo momento que los músculos de sus brazos se hincharon dándole la movilidad y fuerza necesaria para quitarse al monstruo de encima. La criatura cayo de espalda al suelo, Derek se levantó agilmente y sin perder ni un segundo, pateo sin contemplación al reptil, arrancándole siseos de dolor. Por un momento la criatura intento escapar, notando que la cólera del hombre lobo era demasiada como para enfrentarlo sin morir en el intento. Pero Derek fue mas rápido y agarrándolo por la cola, lo alzó con una mano, lo desgarró repetidamente con las garras de la otra y luego lo lanzó lo mas lejos que pudo.

Cuando el kanima volvió a tocar tierra el sonido de pistolas disparándose hacían eco por los alrededores a su caída, pero luego ese sonido se vio opacado cuando el rugido de Derek se alzó imponente e intimidador por sobre todo lo demás.

 **"Jamás debieron meterse con alguien que es sagrado para mí"-** Gruñó Derek luego que descendió de un arbol, cayendo sobre las patas del kanima, arrancándole un gran gemido de dolor. En su mano derecha ya tenía la hoja de zafiro, pues algo le decía que acabaría con el kanima para siempre de esa forma. Así que con firmeza levantó y bajo su mano rápidamente, clavando el filo de la hoja en el cuello del kanima, y tan rápido fue el contacto, el cuerpo de la criatura se fue cristalizando por el zafiro, provocandole un inmenso dolor a medida que se iba quebrando tan rápido como se cristalizaba.

Allison y los gemelos admiraron el momento, por una parte sorprendidos de lo que era capaz de hacer Derek por Stiles y por otra alegres de verlo sano y salvo. Y luego de darle el golpe final al demonio de madera, la cazadora se dispuso a romper la segunda barrera de mountain ash, dejando que los gemelos terminaran de despedazar a la marioneta.

  
_(*Love*)_   


  
**"Han tardado demasiado en volver esos inútiles"-** La oscuridad en los ojos del parásito destelló ante el reflejo del ultimo rayo de sol desapareciendo, llegando así la tan esperada noche. Noche que permitiría llevar acabo el ritual de cambio de cuerpo. **-"Ese estúpido kanima no podrá disfrutar de su cuerpo por llegar tarde"-** Caminando por sobre los cadáveres, se fue acercando a Stiles y a medida que lo hacía una escalera de cuerpos muertes se iba formando, permitiendole alcanzar la altura a la cual estaba el chico sin mucho esfuerzo. **-"Hey despierta, no será divertido tomar tu cuerpo si estas dormido"-** Y golpeando levemente el rostro de Stiles comenzó a despertarlo.

 **"¿Derek?... ¿Donde estas?"-** Susurró débilmente el castaño, la sangre había dejado de brotar de su cuerpo hace mucho pero aún estaba manchado por ella y la sensación se le hacía espantosa. Se sentía sucio, dolorido y sin fuerzas. Esperaba que fuese Derek el primero en ver al despertar de nuevo pero lamentablemente lo único que estaba frente suyo era la repugnante cara del ultimo cuerpo poseído por el parásito.

 **"Tan inocente, ¿pensaste que tu hombre lobo vendría a salvarte?. Me vas a hacer llorar"-** Rio macabramente, y sin importarle lo que sintiese el castaño, colocó la palma de su mano en el centro de sus pectorales, liberando una pequeña cantidad de energía maligna para marcar un sello mágico en la piel de Stiles, el cual emitió un sonoro grito de dolor.

 **"Vendrá. Se que vendrá y te pateara el trasero"-** No sabía bien de donde, pero tomó la fuerza necesaria para gritarle al demonio frente a él, para luego respirar agitado. Ya llevaba horas amarrado en la misma posición, con el cuerpo herido, medio desnudo, y ahora que ya la noche había llegado, el frío lo azotaba sin piedad. No quería perder las esperanzas pero ¿y si todos se habían olvidado de él?.

 **"Aunque llegue sera demasiado tarde, pequeño flamboyant"-** La ultima palabra resonó en la mente de Stiles, la conocía, la había escuchado tantas veces en su niñez, sabía a que se refería pero no lo recordaba aún. Su madre, ella...

 **"El árbol de fuego"-** Susurró para si mismo Stiles **-"El arbol que estaba en mi casa antes de que mi madre muriera, el árbol del lago... Yo... Estoy ligado a ese árbol. Entonces, ¿en serio soy un brujo?"-** Siguió hablándose así mismo, tratando de comprender lo que implicaba que su madre fuese la causante del encierro de la criatura frente a él, lo que significaba el que ahora él estuviese a punto de ser poseído una vez mas... **-"Una vez mas. Entonces aquella vez, yo atraje a esos demonios por mi poder"-**

 **"¿Has dicho algo?"-** El ser de las tinieblas estaba tan distraído con el momento en que los rayos lunares llegaran al cuerpo de Stiles, que no escucho ni una palabra de lo que decía.

 **"Ha dicho que me ama y esta feliz de verme"-** El parásito se giró de inmediato, encontrándose con las cabezas de la mujer leopardo y el muñeco de madera. Pero su cara de estupefacción no estuvo en su máxima expresión sino cuando sus ojos visualizaron al hombre lobo dueño de aquella triunfal voz.

 **"Imposible, ella me prometió que estas criaturas eran las mejores"-** Exclamó viendo de nuevo las cabezas sin vida y luego volvió a posar su vista sobre la manada, poniendo especial atención al que los lideraba **-"Así que tu eres Derek Hale"-** Masticó el nombre con asco.

 **"Derek... Chicos. No me olvidaron"-** Su vista ya empezaba a nublarse, algo en su interior lo estaba ahogando, pero pudo sonreír feliz de poder ver una ultima vez el rostro sonriente de Derek.

 **"Aguanta un poco mas Stiles, ya voy por ti"-** El corazón se le aceleró al ver el mal estado en que se encontraba su preciada estrella.

 **"Vamos"-** Corrigió Scott pero el otro lo ignoro, y comenzó a correr hacia el castaño.

Todos los demás lo imitaron de inmediato, pero el parásito no se los pondría fácil, nada que ver, él los haría sangrar hasta la ultima gota de ser necesario. Con un movimiento de su mano derecha libero una bruma negra hacia los cadáveres esparcidos por todo el suelo, de inmediato los cuerpos comenzaron a convulsionar y a levantarse, bloqueando el paso de la manada. El gritó de Allison fue desgarrador, si bien era capaz de combatir contra cualquier cosa, la superaba el tener que ver zombies y por un momento todo su cuerpo tembló de miedo, pero tanto Scott como Isaac la calmaron al llegar a ella y abrazarla. Si era una especie de sandwich eso, y en otras circunstancia hubiese sido fuente de burlas pero no daba en ese momento.

 **"Acaben con ellos"-** Pronunció con maldad el parásito, volviendo a centrar toda su atención en Stiles.

 **"Aléjate de él maldito"-** Rugió Derek, apartando de su camino a todos los muertos que se le atravesaban, sin llegar a tomarse las molestia de verlo porque sus ojos permanecían fijos en Stiles.

Mientras el alfa avanzaba como una avalancha entre los zombie, los demás se habían quedado un poco mas atrás, luchando con garras y pies, desmembrando cada cadáver hasta dejar los huesos hechos polvo, pero les estaba costando. El cansancio de las anteriores peleas ya los tenían agotados, así que confiaban en que Derek llegara hasta Stiles a tiempo.

 **"Chicos, las granadas, lancen las granadas lo mas lejos que puedan delante de Derek"-** Allison quien con una mano disparaba como loca y con la otra movía una navaja agilmente, les recordó las pequeñas bombas que les había entregado a cada uno. Y así lo hicieron, uno a uno fueron lanzando las granadas con todas sus fuerzas, el silbido de los explosivos surcando el aire hizo que Derek se detuviera el tiempo suficiente para que los objetos cayeran unos metros frente a él y explotaran, destruyendo a una gran cantidad de cadáveres y permitiendole seguir con el camino libre.

El cielo nocturno estaba tan claro que parecía mentira, no había ni una nube que opacara la belleza de las estrellas ni la radiante luz de la luna. Por unos segundos Stiles subió la vista y se maravillo con aquella imagen, deseaba tanto aún estar en la cama de Derek, riendo al hacerlo enojar, tomándole fotos, hablándole de su vida. Deseaba haber podido conocerlo más, decirle lo mucho que su corazón se alegraba las pocas veces que coincidían en un lugar, y como se fue dejando llevar por sus sentimientos luego que adoptara a Dita y por ella el hombre lobo tuviese que visitar su casa día si y día también. Deseaba que...

 **"Me hicieras volar a la luna"-** Susurró el castaño bajando la vista cansado, porque ya el parásito había iniciado el ritual para tomar su cuerpo y lentamente el espíritu oscuro de aquel ser, se desprendía del cadáver que estaba poseyendo y a través del sello mágico comenzaba a introducirse a su cuerpo. Lenta y dolorosamente todo su mundo se iba oscureciendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debo decir que disfrute escribiendo este capitulo, a pesar de que quería dejar a los villanos un poco mas no pude resistir la tentación de que los mataran y es que eran demasiado malditos jajaja. En especial no pude controlar a Derek, que como vieron estaba hecho una furia, como me encanta Derek 'MATO A TODO EL MUNDO POR STILES' Hale (*O*). Y sin darme cuenta llegue al final del capitulo con lagrimas en los ojos, aunque también es culpa de un instrumental que estaba escuchando en ese momento :(
> 
> Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, ¿y ahora que pasara? ¿lograran salvar a Stiles de ser poseído? juju.
> 
> Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y kudos, son siempre fuente de ánimos e inspiración (*O*)/
> 
> Sin mas que agregar hasta el próximo capitulo buajajaaja.


	5. Kiss me in the moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aullaba, rugía, gritaba. Ya estaba empezando a frustrarse mas allá de la desesperación, y sus ojos estaban rojos, pero no solo por el distintivo color de su calidad de alfa, sino por las lagrimas que luchaban por salir...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mis mas sinceras disculpa por tardar tanto pero acá esta el nuevo capitulo, finalmente! jaajaja. Me he distraído un poco, a pesar de que el capitulo estaba mas que listo en mi cabeza desde hace días, es mas todo el fic ya esta mas que terminado en mi mente. Tengo el capitulo final muy claro pero una cosa es tener la idea y otra escribirla jajaja. 
> 
> Y bueno con este capitulo me ha quedado claro que las historias hacen los que le da la gana conmigo, las musas también, porque de nuevo ha cambiado un poco todo. Voy a dejar que la historia hable por si sola, cualquier duda pueden dejarla en los comentarios, pregunten y hagan sugerencias sin pena. 
> 
> Sin mas que agregar o eso creo. Que disfruten del capitulo tanto como yo, lo he amado la verdad, me encanta el amor y en especial de Derek y Stiles, así que ya verán. 
> 
> Hugs and Much love

* * *

La fragancia florar era tan relajante que la hermosa pelirroja sentía una paz absoluta mientras caminaba. El viento rozaba tan suavemente su piel que parecían caricias llenas de amor. La luz era tan brillante que se sentía flotando en las nubes. Como en un sueño. Como si estuviese perdida en un profundo sueño. Y su sonrisa era como un faro iluminando su camino. Sonrisa que era el reflejo de lo relajada y feliz que se sentía escuchando la voz; primero de una mujer y luego de un chico.

_Just close your eyes_  
 _The sun is going down_

Como un susurro, la canción de aquellas dos personas le llenaban el alma, la hacían sentir plena.

Poco a poco a su alrededor comenzó a formarse un bosque, un frondoso y primaveral bosque que se le hacía muy familiar. Pronto el olor a tierra mojada lleno su fosas nasales, junto con la intensa fragancia de las flores que danzaban a su alrededor acompañas por la caída de vistosas hojas. Una visión paradisíaca para la chica que no podía dejar de sonreír, así como tampoco de caminar y en su alegría había empezado a dar pequeños saltos y a danzar junto con el descenso de flores. Como si fuese toda una ninfa, guardiana de los secretos místicos de la naturaleza y no la banshee portadora de muerte que en realidad era.

A medida que avanzaba, la melodía se hacia mas sonora, retumbando en sus oídos y haciendo eco en los alrededores, cada vez predominando mas la voz del chico, quien la cantaba con una dulzura y amor innegables. Pero ¿a quien le cantaba?, porque toda aquella calma que ella sentía se debía a que la canción era entonada para alguien en particular, para calmar y relajar a... Oh, el dulce sonido de la risa de un bebe la hizo detenerse, observando sus alrededores, pero todo lo que veía eran los grandes arboles rodeándola, sus hojas cayendo y las flores meciéndose con el viento. Aún así podía escuchar claramente aquella canción, y el balbuceo de un bebe, como si los tuviese al lado.

De pronto el escenario volvió a cambiar, dejándola de pie en el medio de una sala, por la cual circulaban personas o simplemente se encontraban sentadas en los muebles o en el piso. Aquel lugar logró reconocerlo, si bien no era exactamente igual, no había dudas en su mente que estaba dentro de la casa Hale, pero aquellas personas no eran nadie que ella conociese y cuando intento tocarlos no pudo, porque sus manos traspasaron los cuerpos como si... Como si fuese un fantasma.

Se alarmó, acelerando el ritmo de su corazón y de su respiración pero ¿era eso posible teniendo en cuenta que podría estar muerta?. No entendía que sucedía, y lo que mas deseaba era salir corriendo de ahí.

"No tengas miedo, no estas muerta."- Al escuchar la voz se giró, encontrándose con un muchacho joven, tal vez uno o dos años mayor que ella, de pelo blanco como la nieve, ojos azules y tez blanca. Al verla a los ojos el muchacho sonrió -"No te detengas, si sientes miedo no podrás seguir adelante, y él necesita que sigas"-

"¿Quien?, ¿Quien necesita que yo siga? y mas importante aún ¿a donde debo seguir?"- Preguntó sujetando el brazo del chico con fuerza, que para su sorpresa si podía tocar. Pero el de hebras blancas solo negó con su cabeza, indicándole con su mano libre que viera algo.

Cuando giró su vista pudo notar que aquello que señalaba el muchacho era la figura de la madre de Derek, la cual conversaba con otras dos personas, una de las cuales Lydia juraría que era la madre de Stiles. Pero no estaba segura, porque apenas había visto una foto de ella en la casa del castaño hace un tiempo. No era solamente el -tal vez- estar viendo a la mamá de Stiles ahí lo que la sorprendía, sino también el hecho de que la mamá de Derek estaba tan joven como aún lo era en el presente. ¿Presente?, ¿quería decir eso que su visión era del pasado?.

No tuvo tiempo siquiera de meditar acerca del presente, pasado y futuro, cuando ya se encontraba en otro sitio. Esta vez un cuarto, lo suficientemente amplio para un niño, con paredes color crema, cortinas blancas, retratos de animales y escenarios deportivos, y juguetes meticulosamente ordenados en estantes.

"¿Quienes son?"- Preguntó, girándose un momento para ver al chico a su lado, y luego volviendo su vista a la única cama en la habitación, en cuyo colchón, sobre unas cuantas sabanas y edredones, se encontraba reposando un bebe de no mas de un mes, riendo y moviendo sus manos para tocar el rostro de un chico de pelo negro, el cual sonreía y se dejaba hacer mimos por el bebe mientras cantaba dulcemente sentado a su lado.

_You’ll be all right,_  
 _No one can hurt you now._

Escuchar aquellas palabras, entonadas suavemente por el chico, le hacían sentir segura, protegida, en paz. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que no era ella quien sentía todo eso sino el bebe, era esa dulce criatura la que estaba inmensamente feliz de tener a su lado al otro niño, cantándole y brindándole amor.

"Tu debes saber quienes son, los conoces mejor que yo"- Sonrío el muchacho de hebras y piel nevada. Y ella asintió, porque ya tenia una idea de quienes eran.

 _"Lo estas haciendo muy bien Derek"-_ La mujer que vio la pelirroja hablando con la mamá de Derek entro a la habitación, confirmando su suposición.

 _"Gracias Sra. Stilinski, prometo esforzarme mucho y cuidar a su hijo con mi vida"-_ La intensidad en su mirada y la seguridad con la que habló fueron penetrantes, llenando a Lydia de una extraña sensación, una calidez que la hizo estremecer. Que era exactamente lo que bebe Stiles sentía al escuchar la voz de Derek. La pelirroja sonrió, en espera por que la conversación continuara.

 _"Se que lo harás, y no puede haber nadie mejor para mi hijo que tu. Y deja de llamarme Sra, me haces sentir vieja, llámame Claudia"-_ . La mujer sonrió, Derek sonrió sonrojándose y Lydia, bueno Lydia estaba bastante sorprendida, porque aquella hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños, piel blanca y ojos color miel, era sin duda alguna la madre de Stiles.

La pelirroja vio a la mujer irse unos minutos después, dejando de nuevo a Derek solo con Stiles. De inmediato se acercó a la cama, quería confirmar algo, necesitaba hacerlo. Y así lo hizo, acercándose lo suficiente para ver al pequeño Stiles en toda su ternures, el cual movía sus piernitas y manitos en busca de los cabellos de Derek o sus dedos, pero aquello no era lo que quería ver Lydia, ella sentía el impulso de ver sus ojos y cuando lo hizo se maravillo, porque justo como había visto en los de Claudia, el pequeño Stiles tenia un halo dorado muy intenso alrededor del color acaramelado, algo que los ojos de Stiles no tenían en el presente y se pregunto a que se debería.

 _"Lydia"-_ Los labios del bebe se movieron y pronunciaron su nombre, sobresaltándola.

 _"Ayudanos"-_ Ahora era Derek quien le hablaba.

 _¿Como que los ayudara?, ¿Que estaba pasando?._ La pelirroja no entendía nada, no sabía porque estaba viendo todo eso. Eran revelaciones que no se esperaba, donde resultaba ser que Stiles y Derek se conocían de hace muchos años, pero no solo eso, sus familias estaban relacionadas de alguna forma. Y por si eso no fuese suficiente para volverla loca cuando volvió a ver a los dos infantes, estos estaban de nuevo absortos el uno en el otro, como si _su nombre_ y el _ayudano_ s que escuchó no hubiese sido emitido por ninguno. Fue entonces que buscó al muchacho de cabellos blancos, pero cuando se volteó todo el cuarto desapareció y ahora estaba indudablemente en la casa Stilinski.

Estaba igual a como la recordaba, solo que con un toque mas feliz por así decirlo. Dio un par de pasos y de nuevo todo a su alrededor cambió como por arte de magia. Apareciendo ahora en la habitación de Stiles, con la diferencia que donde debía haber una cama estaba una cuna, donde había un escritorio estaba un estante con pañales, biberones y peluches. Sin mencionar los extraños adornos de seres míticos colgando del techo y de las paredes, así como las luces danzando en el aire y uno que otro holograma... _¿mágico?._

Esta de mas decir que la pelirroja estaba muy sorprendida, ahora resultaba ser que la familia de Stiles eran ¿magos? o alguna clase de ser sobrenatural. Eso no se lo esperaba.

"¿Por qué estoy viendo esto?"- Preguntó de nuevo, lanzandole su mas mordaz mirada al único que podía verla y escucharla. -"Y de paso podrías decirme quien eres, sino es mucha molestia"-

"Estas viendo esto porque ellos necesitan recordar, y tu pareces ser la única que puede ayudarlos. Y si, la mamá de Stiles era una bruja, y si, el mismo Stiles lo es. No solo eso, como has podido ver antes, Stiles y Derek habían estado juntos en su infancia, pero no duró mucho, a pesar de estar destinados desde antes de sus nacimientos."- Lydia estaba bastante sorprendida por todo lo dicho por el chico, y este sonrió, continuando -"Yo soy alguien que debía velar por ellos, pero estuve atrapado en una maldición hasta hace poco. Derek me salvó y ahora estoy aquí, para guiarte por estas memorias perdidas en el _tiempo_ "-

"¿Cuando Derek te salvó?"- Le miró extrañada.

"Recuerda que estas dormida Lydia, y mientras tu duermes, ellos están luchando por salvar a Stiles"-

"¿Que?. ¿Cómo que salvar a Stiles?, ¿que esta sucediendo?"- La pelirroja alzo su voz exigente.

"Lo sabrás cuando despiertes, ahora no puedo explicarte. Debes llegar al recuerdo que liberara a Stiles"- Habló tan calmado pero frío como una suave brisa de invierno. Y la pelirroja iba a rechistar pero unas voces llamaron su atención.

 _"Ella esta cerca, puedo sentirla"-_ Habló el hombre que también vio Lydia hablando con la madre de Derek en la casa Hale. De largos cabellos negros pero brillantes como una noche estrellada, piel morena, alto con un cuerpo que se notaba tallado bajo su ropa informal. Estaba de pie junto a la cuna, observando a Stiles jugar con un peluche. _-"Deseaba que mi visión no se hiciese realidad y ellos pudiesen estar juntos sin ningún problema, pero tal parece que no podrá ser"-_ El semblante del muchacho se entristeció y paso su vista de Stiles a Claudia.

 _"Pase lo que pase volverán a encontrarse, no tenemos que preocuparnos. Tampoco quisiera que sufran, pero de esta forma su amor sera mas fuerte, alejarse los hará extrañarse aunque no sepan que es lo que extrañan y cuando vuelvan a estar juntos podrán enamorarse y completarse uno al otro."_ \- La de hebras castañas sonrío y se apoyo mas en la cuna para ver a su hijo.

 _"Lo haces ver tan fácil, pero sabes que no lo sera para ellos"-_ Suspiro, observando con algo de tristeza al bebe.

" _Solo confiemos en que Afrodita los guiara cuando llegue el momento"-_ Claudia sonrió y la mención de ese nombre también le roba una sonrisa al muchacho. _-"¿Tienes lo que te pedí?"-_

 _"Si, pero ¿estas segura?. Aún puede haber una posibilidad de que..."_ \- Se muerde el labio, el solo recuerdo de esa otra visión lo hiere enormemente.

 _"Ya perdimos a Liam, y antes que a él ya ha matado a muchos mas, es obvio que vendrá por nosotros."-_ Claudia extiende su mano, en espera por el trozo de papel con las instrucciones para lo que tiene que hacer.

 _"Bien, igual no pierdo las esperanzas"-_ Extiende su mano y le entrega un pequeño pergamino.

 _"Haces bien en no perderlas."-_ Vuelve a sonreír, guiñándole un ojo para luego leer el papel. _-"Creo que podre conseguir todo, y si, lo usare solo cuando este en mi lecho de muerte"-_ Rodó los ojos al ver la cara de preocupación en el otro _-"¿Hay algo mas que quieras decirme?"-_ Pregunta al ver que el muchacho se queda pensativo, mordiéndose el labio inferior _-"Shadow Frost"-_ Pronuncia el nombre del chico con ese tono de voz que indica que quiere una respuesta inmediata.

 _"Cuando estuve creando ese hechizo para sellar sus poderes, unas palabras resonaron una y otra vez en mi cabeza"-_ Hizo una mueca y al ver la ceja arqueada de Claudia, decide continuar _-"Solo el grito de una banshee lo liberara"-_ Susurró en una rima.

De pronto, en el momento exacto que la ultima palabra se perdió en el aire, el escenario volvió a cambiar, mas abruptamente que antes, arrancándole un leve grito a Lydia y obligandola a cerrar los ojos. Cuando los vuelve a abrir, sus manos están sujetando con fuerza el brazo del muchacho a su lado nuevamente, y le hubiese dado una disculpa, de no ser porque explosiones y gritos llamaron su atención.

Al alzar la vista presenció una gran batalla, donde Thalia, Claudia y Shadow combatían contra otros seres sobrenaturales, y aparte de ellos tres habían mas personas peleando contra los enemigos liderados por una mujer. Mujer a la cual Claudia se refirió como la bruja inmortal del cielo.

"¿Inmortal?... La mamá de Stiles, ese muchacho, esa mujer... ¿Son inmortales?"- El chico a su lado asintió y Lydia enloqueció un poquito.

Para cuando regreso su vista a la escena, todo empezó a avanzar muy rápido, fuego, viento, sombras y hielo, fueron los elementos que usaban aquellos seres mágicos para atacar y defenderse, notándose el gran poder por parte de Shadow y de la bruja del cielo sin dejar atrás a la madre de Stiles que quemaba literalmente todo lo que se le atravesaba. Luego algunas bestias entraron en acción, mas gritos, mas golpes, mas explosiones y temblores. Un completo caos. El nombre de un tal Liam resonando, y por ultimo la amenaza de la malvada bruja al decir que acabaría con Stiles y Derek. Para finalizar con la caída de Claudia, al no resistir la descarga de energía que usó en un poderoso hechizo.

Y así, tras otro brutal cambio de escenario, la pelirroja se encontró dentro de una habitación de hospital, sintiendo un gran pesar, tristeza, angustia, dolor. Todo proveniente de Stiles, quien ya no era un bebe sino un joven chico, sentando al lado de su madre que estaba a punto de morir. En su ultimo aliento Claudia lanzó un hechizo para borra la memoria de Stiles y la del Sheriff, quien a pesar de no estar ahí en ese momento, fue afectado de igual forma. Y sello con el otro los poderes del castaño, en el momento justo que el ultimo latido de su corazón ceso, en el momento justo que los dorados ojos de Stiles se oscurecieron.

De inmediato la pelirroja grito, un grito desgarrador como solo ella con su condición de banshee podía emitir y salió de su sueño, abriendo los ojos y la boca por unos breves instantes en la realidad para liberar el sonido que se esparció rápidamente por toda la casa hasta perderse en lo mas profundo del bosque. Para luego volver a caer inconsciente ante la mirada preocupada de los que la custodiaban.

 

* * *

 

_(((...))) (((...)))_

_(((..D &S..))) _

_(((...))) (((...)))_

* * *

 

En aquel claro del bosque, donde el olor a sangre, muerte y dolor predominaba por sobre todo lo demás. Un hombre lobo aullaba enfurecido al sentir como una parte de su alma se quebraba. Observando al dueño de su corazón caer lenta y tortuosamente ante el malévolo espíritu. Y otra vez el recuerdo de un Stiles poseído, enloquecido, demacrado, casi al borde de la muerte, lo azotó, porque apenas habían pasado unos meses y ya había otro maldito demonio sobrenatural queriendo llevárselo, queriendo apartar de su lado al castaño.

Estaba desesperado, respirando agitado, sudando, bañado en sangre, con sus sentidos funcionando a toda maquina, intentando encontrar una manera de llegar a Stiles para poder romper esas cadenas que lo sujetaban y separarlo del maldito espíritu. Pero por mas que saltaba, impulsándose lo mas que podía con sus piernas, hasta utilizando ramas, piedras y arboles. No lograba tomar la altura suficiente para llegar a la plataforma donde esa bruma negra pasaba del cadáver al cuerpo de Stiles, de su adorado Stiles. 

Aullaba, rugía, gritaba. Ya estaba empezando a frustrarse mas allá de la desesperación, y sus ojos estaban rojos, pero no solo por el distintivo color de su calidad de alfa, sino por las lagrimas que luchaban por salir, porque no podía ser posible que de nuevo lo perdiera, que de nuevo no fuese lo suficientemente capaz de protegerlo. Y dolía mas ahora que por fin habían confesado sus sentimientos el uno por el otro.

Los demás integrantes de la manada no podían hacer mas que ver dolidos como el hombre lobo fracasaba una y otra vez en su intento por alcanzar a Stiles. Y de haber estado en mejores condiciones se hubiesen acercado a ayudarlo, pero habían estado un buen rato quitando del camino a los condenados zombies, eliminándolos casi en su totalidad mientras que los restantes simplemente cayeron cuando el parásito comenzó su traspaso de cuerpo. Así que estaban agotados, jadeando apoyados contra algún árbol o simplemente tirados en el suelo. Recuperándose lo mas rápido que podían para seguir adelante y salvar a Stiles, pero cada segundo que pasaba era fatal para la llama de la esperanza, que lentamente se iba apagando en cada uno al ver como aquel espíritu oscuro se adueñaba del cuerpo de su amigo.

"Stiles... ¡Stiles!... Joder, despierta Stiles. ¡No te dejes vencer!"- Rugió desesperado una vez mas. Pues desde que comenzará a saltar no había dejado de repetir una y otra vez el nombre del castaño. Necesitaba que volviera en sí, que al menos suspirara una queja. Algo que le diera un alivio a su dolor. Al dolor de tener que verlo de nuevo a merced de un maligno ente sobrenatural.

"Derek..."- Susurró pero el momento de lucidez no duró mucho, ya que un grito de agonía le fue arrancado por aquel ser de tinieblas, volviendo a dejar al castaño inconsciente. 

Y Derek rugió, un rugido que hizo estremecer la tierra, arremolinar el aire y enloquecer las mareas, pero faltaba algo, faltaba un elemento que no lograba despertar con su rugido. Aquel elemento que el castaño llevaba dentro, era ese el cual Derek necesitaba liberar pero no lo lograba así como no lograba tomar la altura suficiente para llegar a él. Y deseo ser un jodido pájaro para poder volar y recuperarlo.

Los segundos subsiguientes fueron atormentadores, ya el parásito estaba casi por completo dentro del cuerpo de Stiles, casi podían ver esa aura maligna volver a rodear al castaño y todos se quebraron, se asustaron, se reprocharon a si mismos por no haber llegado antes, por no haber evitado aquello. De pronto el sonido de rocas quebrándose llamo la atención de la manada, y la atención de todos se centro en Derek, quien en su desesperación había comenzado a golpear con puños, pies, cabeza y cuerpo la maciza pared rocosa, buscando hacer una grieta que rompiera las cadenas e hiciera caer a Stiles.

Y no pasó mucho tiempo para que la formación rocosa cediera a los golpes del hombre lobo, agrietándose lo suficiente para llegar hasta el punto exacto donde estaba sujeto Stiles, pero cuando pensó que caería a sus brazos, resulto ser que el maldito bicho ese lo mantenía suspendido en el aire con algún truco barato.

Derek se desmorono al no tener mas opciones, cayendo de rodillas sin despegar su vista del cuerpo herido y ensangrentado de Stiles, mientras los demás se levantaban a duras penas y acercaban preparándose para lo peor. Fue entonces, cuando las llamas de esperanza en sus corazones estaban por apagarse, que llegó. Sutil como la chispa de un encendedor al principio y poderoso como la erupción de un volcán al final. Fue así como el grito de la banshee azotó todo el bosque hasta llegar a ese punto exacto, estremeciendo sus cuerpos de una manera.. ¿revitalizadora?. 

"¿Lydia?"- Rugió Aiden, inspeccionando los alrededores en busca de la pelirroja.

"El grito proviene de la casa"- Musitó Scott para calmar al gemelo que había empezado a emitir señales de preocupación. 

"¿No lo notan?"- Y de inmediato todos se quedaron viendo a Ethan -"Este no es como otro grito cualquiera de Lydia, no nos esta haciendo daño en los oídos."- Todos asintieron extrañados, pues aquel no era para nada como aquellos gritos rompe tímpanos de la banshee.

"Es mas como si fuese una sutil alarma"- Agregó Scott, apresurando el paso hacía Derek. Seguido de cerca por los demás.

"Entonces esta intentando despertar a..."- Intentó decir Allison, pero se vio interrumpida cuando se detuvo en seco chocando contra la espalda de Isaac. Y no era el único que se había parado, todos los demás también y tenían sus vistas fijas en un solo sitio.

"¡Stiles!"- Rugió una vez mas Derek, al notar como el cuerpo del castaño era delineado por una extraña luz y se estremecía ante el grito de la banshee, evitando que el ultimo vestigio del espíritu oscuro entrara. -"¡Despierta!"- Volvió a rugir, y esta vez si pudo encender el fuego. El fuego interno del castaño que tanto quería que se encendiera. 

Las cadenas sujetando al castaño explotaron en el instante que de su cuerpo una onda de calor se liberó. Pero no cayó, se mantuvo suspendido de rodillas en el aire, luchando internamente contra el parásito.

"No hay espacio para ti en este cuerpo."- Susurró a doble voz. Sonriendo con malicia para luego abrir sus ojos, los cuales reflejaban un infierno en su interior, haciendo juego con el aura llameante que le rodeaba. -"¡Fuera!"- Gritó, llevando su diestra rápidamente a su pecho, justo al sello mágico creado por el espíritu maligno, destruyéndolo y jalando con su mano la densa bruma negra hasta sacarla por completo y arrojarla al suelo. Impactándose con tal fuerza que la tierra se agrieto en varias direcciones y los integrantes de la manada tuvieron que dar uno que otro salto para no caer en las grandes grietas. 

Segundos después el castaño cayó en los brazos de Derek. El cual al recibirlo lo estrecho fuertemente, trasmitiendole su calor, porque si bien el chico había liberado algo de su fuego interno, su cuerpo estaba muy frío, herido y adolorido. Por lo cual, el hombre lobo también le quito un poco de dolor, apretando con su diestra las manos del castaño mientras con la zurda lo recostaba sobre sus piernas e intentaba limpiar la sangre sobre su blanca piel, acariciando su rostro gentilmente.

"Derek... Siento mucho que..."- Intento alejar sus manos de la de Derek pero este no se lo permitió y pegando su frente a la suya hizo que se callase al dejar caer unas lagrimas sobre el rostro del chico.

"Lo único que me importa es que estés bien. Así que no digas nada, te sacare de aquí"- Aún absorbiendo el dolor de Stiles, se levantó con el chico en brazos y comenzó a correr hacia los demás. -"Salgamos de aquí"- Gruñó, sintiendo como el castaño se estremecía y quejaba entre sus brazos. El hombre lobo sabía que solo absorber el dolor no haría nada, debían llevarlo de inmediato a la casa y tratar sus heridas.

"Pero el bicho ese no debe estar muerto. Stiles debe..."- Allison detuvo sus palabras al notar la mirada asesina de Derek. 

"Todos queremos salir de aquí cuanto antes, Derek. Pero no podemos dejar a ese demonio suelto y solo Stiles puede encerrarlo"- Medió Scott, recibiendo la caja de manos de la cazadora para acercarse y dejarla entre las manos del castaño.

"¿En su condición creen que...?"- 

"Esta bien Derek, debo hacerlo"- Stiles logró soltar la mano de Derek y llevo una al rostro del moreno, posandola en su mejilla para otorgarle una suave caricia. Mimo que el hombre lobo recibió gustoso, inclinando su rostro contra la mano, respirando su aroma y relajándose con el contacto. Stiles sonrió débilmente y aún con su vista a medio abrir y cansado, logró notar una fugaz sonrisa en el rostro de Derek. -"Acércame al bicho ese para acabar con esto de una vez. Quiero regresar a casa para que me consientas y cuides todo lo que sea necesario. Porque me cuidaras ¿no?. Definitivamente debes ser mi enfermero particular ahora, es mas podríamos usar eso y llevar acabo una de mis fantasías y..."-

"Stiles"- Gruñó bajito, feliz de que su chico hablador estuviese bien, porque tanto parloteo definitivamente significaba que estaba muy bien.

"Nos alegra que estés bien corazón"- Hablo por todos Erica, aliviada de que el castaño haya podido salir bien librado de esta. Y los demás cerca de ellos asintieron, sonriendo con una que otra lagrima de felicidad rodando por sus rostros.

"Amigo. Recuerdanos bañarte en mountain ash o algo, tanto espíritu queriendo poseerte no es normal"- Bromeó Scott

"Y yo que nada mas quiero que este macho alfa sea el que me posea"- Rodó los ojos como si lo que estaba diciendo fuese normal, y los demás se echaron a reír mientras a Derek se le desencajaba la cara y se atragantaba con su propia saliva. Stiles sonrió complacido -"Estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo. Vayamos a fulminar al esperpento ese. Por cierto, ¿que se supone que haga con esta cajita?"- Agito el objeto esperando una respuesta, porque la verdad no tenia ni idea que hacer.

"Pensamos que tu sabrías, Stilinski"- Bufó Jackson, intentando ocultar su lado sentimental. Pero detrás de él los gemelos e Isaac se burlaban del rubio.

"Thalia me dijo que tu sabrías que hacer al tener la caja en tus manos"- Agregó Allison haciendo una mueca.

"Por lo que he sentido y experimentado, dudo que mi poder sea el de predecir el futuro o leer los recuerdos en las cosas como Lydia. Apenas estoy enterándome de todo esto de la magia y demás. Así que no tengo ni idea, pero intentare lo que sea... Alakazam o abracadabra. Algo debe funcionar ¿no?"- Sonrió mas amplio que antes, ya un poco mas recuperado, todo gracias a Derek que no había parado de drenar el dolor de su cuerpo y lentamente lo había empezado a sanar, aunque Stiles intentaba hacer que dejara de hacerlo pero Derek no lo soltaría. No dejaría que le pasase nada nunca mas.

"Entonces... ¿Te llevo?"- Por un momento Derek dudó en hacer la pregunta, pero era inevitable que el castaño se acercase a aquel hoyo donde la masa oscura luchaba por recuperar fuerzas y volver a atacar. Así que mejor él mismo lo llevaba y si algo salia mal se pondría en el medio para recibir lo que fuese.

Stiles asintió y de inmediato el hombre lobo inició su caminata hacia el lugar donde el parásito liberaba descargas negativas de energía. Aunque no debían perder tiempo, Derek iba bastante lento y cauteloso, mucho mas cuando el castaño apretó su franela al sentir dolor en su cuerpo de nuevo pero esta vez fue Scott quien se acercó lo suficiente para tocar un brazo de Stiles y absorber su dolor, debido a que si Derek seguía haciéndolo caería agotado al suelo. El resto de la manada los seguían de cerca, alertas a cualquier situación peligrosa. El silencio hacía que el ambiente estuviese mas tenso de lo que ya estaba, aparte de aterrador, como si no fuese suficiente toda la destrucción que ya había y la que el condenado demonio ese estaba aún provocando. 

"Por cierto el nogitsune te manda saludos."- Hablo muy bajito el castaño, luego que Scott se alejara de ellos. Y Derek le vio como si estuviese loco por decir eso -"No me veas así, no se los había dicho por una buena razón."- Derek arqueó una ceja -"Esta bien, no hay una buena razón, pero en mi defensa pensaba que no me querías y el nogitsune era mi carta oculta para capturarte"- Stiles sonrió y Derek simplemente rodó los ojos sin poder creerse lo descarado que podía llegar a ser el chico -"El hecho es que nunca salió de mi, Derek. Estábamos ligados a un punto que era ya imposible, así que luego de derrotarlo, ocultó su presencia y se ha mantenido en mi interior durmiendo. Pero despertó hace un rato y me ayudó a liberarme del bicho ese. Ves, ya no es tan malo y quiere redimirse por todo lo que ocasiono antes."- Su carita de inocencia salió a relucir y de inmediato sacudió cualquier reproche por parte de Derek. Por que el hombre lobo no podía resistirse a Stiles. Y por eso es que en el pasado se había mantenido tan alejado de él, tan distante. Porque todo su ser pedía a gritos protegerlo y quererlo, pero no había tenido el valor de dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos hasta ahora.

"Pues dile que si vuelve si quiera a pensar en hacer algo malo con tu cuerpo, no le voy a dar chance ni de pestañear. Porque sea como sea voy a ingeniármelas para sacarlo y eliminarlo por completo. ¿Queda claro?"- Gruñó, intentando parecer bastante molesto por la  _maravillosa_ noticia.

"Recibido mi capitán"- Soltó una corto risa, muy corta porque aun el cuerpo le dolía -"Me gusta cuando dices algo mas que solo mi nombre o gruñes o me ves con cara de pocos amigos. Deberé tener en cuenta hacerte molestar mas seguido"- Y se mordió el labio para no carcajearse ante la mirada de incredulidad en el rostro del moreno.

Pero todo su buen humor se desvaneció cuando Derek se detuvo al borde de la grieta llena de maldad. De la podrida maldad proveniente del demonio que había querido hacerse con el cuerpo del castaño. 

"Bueno, ya estamos aquí. Haz tu magia, Stiles."- Sugirió Isaac, en vista de que ninguno decía nada y el castaño estaba un tanto... ¿maravillado?, viendo el interior de aquel hueco negro. 

"Intenta cualquier cosa, estar aquí no me esta causando mucho bien"- Ethan se llevo las manos a la cabeza al sentirse mareado. Y no era solo él. Debido a que toda; la ira, el rencor, el odio y la tristeza, que desprendía aquel ser, los estaba afectado al estar tan cerca. 

"Stiles..."- Derek cayo de rodillas aun sujetando con fuerza al castaño. Mientras los demás comenzaban a caer uno a uno también.

De pronto el ambiente se volvió mas pesado, mas mortífero. Mas de muerte. Cuando un temblor azotó el bosque, y la tierra comenzó a elevarse, destruyendo los alrededores con cada elevación, provocando ruidosos estruendos que hacían agonizar a los hombres lobo. La única en pie era Allison y hacia todo lo posible por mantener a Isaac y Jackson cerca de ella para que no cayesen a alguna grieta mientras los demás se sujetaban con sus garras al suelo.

"Derek, suéltame. Tengo que acercarme un poco mas si quiero hacer algo. Debes soltarme un momento, por favor. Sino todos vamos a morir aquí"- Le rogó, sujetando su rostro con sus dos manos. 

"No, no voy a dejar que te arriesgues"- E hizo el intento de levantarse y salir de allí pero no pudo, pues no había siquiera levantado la vista cuando ya estaba en el suelo otra vez. Aún sin querer soltar a Stiles.

"Eres tan terco"- Stiles estaba preocupado, demasiado preocupado. En vista que Derek ya no tenia fuerzas y agonizaba peor que los demás, se deshizo de su agarre, arrastrándose hasta el borde del agujero oscuro. -"¡Abracadabra!"- Gritó al estirar su mano con la caja, pero no funcionó y chasqueo la lengua molesto -"¡Alakazam!... Bidi babidi bum... ¿Speliermus?. ¿Que coño debo de decir?"- Gimió angustiado porque ya la oscuridad volvía a surgir, y si la puta caja no lo atrapaba a tiempo, estarían acabados porque ninguno tenia fuerzas para continuar luchando. 

_"Eres un inútil flamboyant"-_

"¿Como?"- Stiles miro a su alrededor, intentando localizar la fuente de aquella voz pero no había nadie mas que la manada, y el que estaba mas cerca de él era Derek. Al cual tenia sujeto con su mano libre y sabia muy bien que en el estado que estaba no había podido decir eso, menos aquellas palabras, menos con aquel tono que no le pertenecía porque...

 _"¿Hasta que te das cuenta?"-_  Era su tono de voz el que le hablaba, pero no era él quien hablaba. Entonces...

"Nogitsune"- Susurró y pudo sentir como Derek apretaba su mano, como queriendo decirle que no confiara en el zorro pero era demasiado tarde, Stiles ya había dejado que la bestia mitológica encendiera su fuego interno. Porque ahora eran uno mismo. El zorro quería ayudarlo. Y lo hizo por medio de un fulgor de palabras, trasmitidas directamente al cerebro del castaño -"Flamboyant release"- Volvió a susurrar, con sus ojos relampagueando en rojo por un instante.

Instante en el cual por su brazo bajo una llamarada hasta introducirse en la antigua caja, abriéndola con una explosión, liberando una tormenta de fuego que se esparció por los alrededores, haciendo mas desastroso el campo de batalla, pero mas importante, absorbiendo con el despliegue de las llamas al maldito ser de tinieblas. 

Stiles sonrió aliviado cuando salio del breve trance, y agradeció internamente al nogitsune por prestarle su ayuda otra vez. 

"Maldito brujo"- Bramó el parásito al ser absorbido por completo. Bueno, eso y otras maldiciones que la verdad no entran en horario para todo el publico. Pero mas allá de molestarse, Stiles estaba riéndose con gusto porque; oh si, había vencido al puto bicho ese, igual que su madre. Su madre definitivamente estaría orgullosa de él. 

"Púdrete en el infierno bicho, o bueno, en la cajita esta"- Siguió riéndose mientras observaba como la caja terminaba de cerrarse y todas las llamas formadas del objeto desaparecían. Y sin pensarlo mas tiro la caja a un lado, acercándose a Derek -"¿Estas bien?, Derek despierta por favor"- Toda la gracia se le fue de golpe cuando vio que el hombre lobo había caído inconsciente, y cuando dio un rápido vistazo a los demás se encontró con lo mismo, todos inconscientes, hasta Allison que no había sido afectada en un principio ahora reposaba entre los brazos de Isaac. 

El castaño estaba a punto de romper en llanto, y a maldecir el dicho que decía  _el que mucho se ríe, mucho mas sufre_ , cuando finalmente Derek se estremeció bajo él, quejándose por lo fuerte que le estaba apretando sus brazos heridos. Stiles no pudo contener su alivio y felicidad, y se lanzó a abrazarlo para ser correspondido de inmediato.

"Hey, lo lograste. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti"- Susurró, estrechándolo un poco mas

"Ya no soy tan indefenso ni inofensivo, mucho menos delgaducho"- Susurró con un poquito de malicia.

"¿Me vas a sacar eso en cara?"- Gruñó al no poder arquear una ceja porque estaba muy agotado para abrir sus ojos.

Stiles sonrió, complacido con las suaves caricias que Derek le daba al estrecharlo mas y mas, acercando sus rostros para respirar el aliento del otro, deseando beber de sus labios. 

Pero un estremecimiento los alerto una vez mas, y dirigieron sus vistas al hueco en el cual el espíritu del demonio había estado. Derek apenas pudo abrir sus ojos ligeramente, tratando de visualizar algo a través de la oscuridad nocturna mientras apretaba aun mas el agarre en la cintura del castaño.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que otro estremecimiento sacudiera la tierra. Porque los villanos nunca se iban tan fácilmente. Oh no, claro que no. Los villanos al ser derrotados lanzaban alguna ultima patada a traición y esta no seria la excepción. Pues el condenado ser sobrenatural había dejado un detonante en el interior de aquel hoyo. 

El hombre lobo lo sintió, hasta el mismo Stiles pudo sentirlo e intentaron ponerse de pie, pero no pudieron, ya no tenían fuerzas, así que el moreno se concentro en mantener a Stiles a salvo, girando sus cuerpos para quedar sobre él y cubrirlo con el suyo, aun cuando el chico se quejaba y le golpeaba el pecho para que no hiciera tal cosa, pero el hombre lobo solo sonrió y le hubiese dado un beso de no ser porque la inminente explosión sucedió. Enviando a todos y cada uno a volar por los aires. Generando un ruido aterrador, destruyendo por completo todo el claro, opacando el grito de Stiles al sentir su cuerpo salir disparado por el aire con Derek aún abrazándolo y recibiendo todo el impacto por él.

Todos habrían muerto de no ser por una misteriosa aura que los rodeo, protegiéndolos y trasportandolos lejos, dejando tras la explosión un enorme cráter sin vida en aquella parte del bosque. Y un completo silencio, roto por unos segundos solo por el susurro de un felino.

* * *

 

_(((...))) (((...)))_

_(((..D &S..)))_

_(((...))) (((...)))_

* * *

 

Luego de pasar tantas horas en una constante lucha por salvar a Stiles, la calma y calidez que sentía en ese momento le otorgaban al hombre lobo una inmensa paz. Sintiendo como los rayos de la luna recuperaban las heridas de su cuerpo lentamente. 

Llevaba un rato despierto, en un principio se sorprendió de aun estar vivo, lo ultimo que recordaba era la explosión que los mando a volar a todos, y de la cual salieron bien librados, no sabía como pero no le interesaba. Lo único importante era que Stiles estaba a salvo, descansando y recuperándose entre sus brazos. Porque mientras él se recuperaba por la influencia de la luna, el castaño se recuperaba por su influencia. Desde que despertara no había dejado de absorber todo su dolor, a tal punto que había empezada nuevamente a curar sus heridas. Había estado entrenando esa habilidad con su padre, de manera que no le afectara demasiado, aun sentía las consecuencias, porque por mas que tomara el control de sus habilidades, en esa en especial había consecuencias, como lo eran perder su calidad de alfa, terminar agotado o morir si se excedía demasiado. Pero no se estaba excediendo, bueno, por lo menos no demasiado como para preocuparse por quedar muerto. 

Para cuando Stiles comenzó a moverse, clara señal de su despertar, ya sus ojos habían vuelto a tornarse azul metálico. Aunque no se viese él mismo, lo sabía, ya que sentía lo mismo que cuando sano a Cora en su momento. Y no lo lamentaba, para nada, porque lo mas importante para él era que Stiles estuviese sano y salvo. Perder su poder de alfa no era ninguna complicación, era algo sacrificable si de proteger a su castaño se trataba. Solo esperaba que el poder del alfa no se trasmitiera a Peter sino a otro integrante de su familia. Debido a que Stiles no era hombre lobo, el poder no se pasaría a él como paso con Cora, en su lugar el poder retornaría a algún miembro de la familia. 

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?. No debiste haberlo hecho, Derek. Ahora me sentiré mal"- Suspiró Stiles con lagrimas en sus ojos, y aun con su rostro oculto en el pecho de Derek. El hombre no dijo nada, tratando de ignorar el reproche de Stiles. -"No te hagas el tonto, se que me has recuperado a tal punto que has perdido  _de nuevo_ tu poder de alfa"- Levantó la vista y Derek simplemente le sonrió.

"Por ti sacrificaría hasta mi vida."- Susurró con amor, acercando al castaño para darle un casto beso en su frente. Y perderse un rato en las sensaciones que el olor a miel de Stiles le provocaba. 

"Ni se te ocurra hacer eso, si mueres, yo muero. Por favor, prométeme que no harás algo así nunca"- Le suplicó con su voz, con mirada, con sus lagrimas. No quería que el hombre lobo se sacrificara a tal punto por él, perderle sería horrible. No podría soportar perder de nuevo a alguien que ama, ya había sido suficiente con su madre. 

Derek siguió olfateándole, sonriendo, sin prestarle mucha atención o mas bien no queriendo prometer en vano, porque no podría decirle 'esta bien, no moriré por ti' porque seria una completa mentira, definitivamente moriría por él si era necesario para salvarlo. 

"Derek"- Insistió, ahogando un sollozo, restregando su rostro en el pecho del moreno para limpiar sus lagrimas. Ya que no estaban surtiendo ningún efecto en el hombre. Pero eso sucedía porque Derek no le estaba viendo directo a los ojos, porque sino ya hubiese cedido.

"Stiles"- Susurró contra su cabello, acariciando suavemente la piel nívea, y rozando con sus labios el rostro del chico, buscando llegar a su boca. Queriendo de esa forma evitar responderle a Stiles.

Pero el castaño sería todo menos idiota, no se dejaría engatusar tan fácilmente por Derek, aunque estaba mas que dispuesto pero no. Si no le prometía lo que quería, entonces aunque se torturara a si mismo, no dejaría que le besara. 

Así que en un rápido movimiento, aprovechando de una agilidad que desconocía que tenia, se libero de los brazos de Derek y se levantó. Derek gruñó. Stiles se cruzo de brazos de pie. 

"¿Donde estamos?"- Grave error por parte de Stiles, ya con eso se había distraído de su intento de manipular al hombre lobo y este se aprovecharía de eso para hacerle olvidar la promesa que quería que le hiciera.

"No tengo idea, de alguna forma no morimos en la explosión"- 

"O tal vez si morimos y estamos en el paraíso"- Bromeó Stiles, volteándose rápidamente para no perderse la cara de incredulidad del otro. Porque claramente sabía que no estaban muertos, si lo hubiesen estado, Derek no hubiese tenido que sanarlo. 

"A mi me parece mas bien el infierno"- Bufó, apartando la vista porque a alguien se le estaba olvidando que estaba medio desnudo, con su respingado trasero exhibiéndose peligrosamente al estar su boxer rasgado y húmedo, de sudor y sangre. Eso era demasiado para el corazón de Derek, en especial para sus instintos salvaje y estaba luchando todo lo que podia para no jalar a Stiles, arrancarle lo que quedaba de tela sobre sus partes intimas y follarlo contra algún árbol cercano.

"¿Lo dices por mi?"- Se señaló indignado, girándose. Y el muy condenado dio un pequeño salto, que provoco el rebote de sus apetitosas nalgas. 

"Stiles"- Siseó, meciéndose el puente de la nariz. Intentando controlarse al cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo, pero mala idea, olfato sobrenatural salvaje entró en acción y el aroma del castaño lo embriagó.

"Estoy mas que dispuesto"- Susurró seductoramente, apenas girando su vista para ver al hombre lobo por sobre su hombro. 

El castaño sabía muy bien lo que le estaba provocando al pobre cuerpo necesitado de Derek y estaba disfrutándolo. 

"Oh, estamos en el área del lago. Mira"- Todas sus malas intenciones se esfumaron cuando su vista logró divisar las aguas cristalinas y el inmenso árbol de flores rojas en la orilla. -"Me daré un baño,  _desnudo_ "- Y sin esperar respuesta se arrancó el boxer, arrojando la tela mal trecha a la cabeza de Derek para luego correr al agua y sumergirse de un chapuzon. 

"Torturador"- Gruñó pero sin poder ocultar una sonrisa, porque estaba feliz. Stiles estaba bien, de nuevo siendo él mismo y podrían tener un rato a solas antes de volver a casa. Casi parecía como planeado por alguien, ya que le parecía raro que solo ellos estuviesen allí y no sintiese a ninguno de los mas cerca.

"Ven lobito amargado, ¿o dejaras que solo el agua disfrute de mi cuerpo?"- Gritó entre risas, jugando con el agua mientras limpiaba su cuerpo de todo la tierra y sangre que se había pegado a su piel. Mirando divertido a Derek.

El hombre lobo rodó los ojos, tomó valor al olfatear la tela maltrecha que en su momento fuese la ropa interior de Stiles y salió cual cohete a sumergirse en el lago. Pues la esencia en la tela tenia implícita el deseo de Stiles de ser poseído por Derek. Excitandole al sentir tanto deseo y ganas, tantas con las de él. 

A pesar de sus instintos salvajes, el moreno aún era un ser racional, y por mas que le hubiese gustado follarse a Stiles nada mas entrar al agua, no lo haría. Quería ir con calma, no quería estropear el momento ni el inicio de la relación, aunque la mirada de Stiles gritase claramente que lo que menos quería era ir lento.

Estuvieron jugueteando un rato en el agua, rozando sus cuerpos mojados, tocándose con desesperación, Derek mordisqueando cada centímetro de la blanca piel y Stiles gimiendo mientras enterraba sus uñas en la amplia espalda. Pero cuando enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del moreno e hizo amago de estrecharlo, el hombre se alejó unos centímetros, dudando en seguir adelante con el lujurioso momento. 

"No me vengas a tratar como una virginal doncella, Derek. Te lo prohíbo rotundamente, si no me vas a prometer el no volverte un kamikaze cada vez que este en peligro, entonces por lo menos dame el placer de sentirte dentro de mi y me importa una mierda si soy virgen y tienes un pene del tamaño del titanic. Te quiero adentro ahora mismo"- Exigió casi sin respirar, con la mirada relampagueando. Derek solo pudo atinar a asentir, bastante sorprendido de la reacción del castaño. -"Bien, aclarado el asunto. Hazme tocar las estrellas bajo este claro de luna"- Susurró al odio del moreno, volviendo a rodear su cuello y su cintura, con brazos y piernas firmemente enlazados. 

Derek tragó saliva, porque ese era un lado de Stiles que no esperaba ver, en su mente él era un tierno e inofensivo príncipe del bosque pero justo ahora era mas un dominante y lujurioso príncipe de la fogosidad. Pues la manera que se restregaba contra su cuerpo le daba el suficiente calor para darle dicho titulo, y las lamidas que le daba en el cuello, hombros y pecho, lo estaban haciendo enloquecer, arrancándole uno que otro aullido de placer. 

"Stiles, quiero que de verdad estés seguro de querer hacerlo. ¡Joder!, que lengüita tienes..."- Volvió a aullar, y el castaño simplemente no le prestó atención a sus primeras palabras, solo se regocijó al distraerlo -"Si lo hacemos, quedaras marcado y..."- 

"¿Y?, es lo que quiero, es lo que tu quieres. Simplemente hazme tuyo, reclama lo que siempre te ha pertenecido solo a ti"- Su semblante se relajó, apartando toda facción lujuriosa para volver a ser el dulce y tierno Stiles. Derek suspiró y puso carita de cachorrito abandonado. -"Eres adorable"- Sonrió y estrecho mas el abrazo.

"No vayas a estar diciendo eso a diestra y siniestra."- Resopló, intentando parecer molesto pero para nada le salió -"Hay una cosa mas que deberías saber..."- El castaño arqueo una ceja indicándole que siguiera -"Es una de las cosas por las cuales no quisiera que apresuráramos esto"- Respiró profundo y suspiró. -¿Como te lo explico?... Este... ¿Sabes eso que les pasa a los perros cuando estan...? bueno ya sabes, eso.-" Stiles asintió, empezando a atar cabos en su cabeza y...

"OMG. Quiere decir que ustedes los hombres lobo"- Derek asintió -"Genial"- Ronroneó seductoramente.

"¿Genial?, es tu primera vez Stiles, sera doloroso de por si nada mas por eso y aparte cuando llegue a ese momento sin retorno durante el acto, se activara esa parte de mi sin querer y bueno... Se pone mas grande de lo que ya es y..."- Stiles se estaba aguantando la risa, escuchar y ver las caras de Derek mientras intentaba explicarse era tan adorable y divertido -"Joder, no me tomas en serio"- Gruñó y aparto la vista a un lado.

"Oh vamos, claro que si te tomo en serio. Que importa si se vuelve mas grande, que importa si nos quedamos pegados un rato. Lo que importa es que seras el primero y ultimo, Derek Hale. Solo hazme el amor sin pensar en nada mas"- De nuevo su voz se torno melosa, suave, tierna. Y a Derek se le fue todo enojo o duda que tuviese, porque si, nada mas con ese tono dulce, el castaño lo podía tener en la palma de su mano y hacer con él lo que quisiese. -"Además, brujo y virgen, no es una buena combinación, he visto películas Derek y a los brujos vírgenes nunca les pasan cosas buenas"- El hombre lobo rodó los ojos y Stiles no se aguanto la risa. 

"Tenias que arruinar el momento"- Gruñó y el castaño se encogió de hombros. 

No pasó ni medio segundo cuando ya Derek afirmaba su agarra en la cintura de Stiles, pegándolo mas a su cuerpo, manteniendo ambos cuerpos a flote sin problemas en el agua, empezando por saborear la exquisita piel blanca, lamiendo cada gota de agua que resbalaba, mordisqueando cada lunar, memorizando con sus labios el camino que hacían los pequeños puntos sobre la piel. El castaño solo se dejaba hacer, enterrando sus manos en el húmedo cabello negro, mordiendo su labio inferior, soltando unos placenteros gemidos que avivaban mas la llame de la pasión en el cuerpo del hombre lobo. 

Mas allá del deseó de consumar su amor por primera vez, ambos sentían la necesidad, el anhelo, el deseo. De tener su primer beso, de perderse en la boca de uno y del otro, respirar sus alientos y llenarse de bebida mutuamente. Y así lentamente Derek fue llegando a los rojizos labios del castaño, deteniéndose a pocos milímetros para cruzar miradas, maravillándose con el color acaramelado en los ojos de su amado.

 

* * *

 

_(((...))) (((...)))_

_(((..D &S..)))_

_(((...))) (((...)))_

* * *

 

 

El sonido del taconeo de unos zapatos se alza por sobre el ruido de los arboles, una rama quebrada por una pisada hace crujir el ambiente y un aura ventosa se esparce con cada paso.

En el suelo, la caja que mantiene encerrado al parásito destella y unas delicadas manos la levantan.

"Estúpido demonio, una tarea tan sencilla y fallas"- La voz femenina denota molestia mientras observa la caja con malicia -"Te daré una ultima oportunidad, si fallas, yo misma me encargare de aniquilarte"- Sonrió perversa y con un soplido rompió el nuevo sello creado por Stiles en la caja, liberando de nuevo al ser de tinieblas.

"Esta vez no fallare, no desaprovechare esta nueva oportunidad"- Siseó la bruma negra.

"Eso espero, por tu bien. Ahora ve y tráeme el cuerpo del futuro brujo de fuego. Tráelo a mi para que pueda matarlo antes de que se vuelva inmortal"- Habló con maldad, para luego agitar su mano derecha, originando una ráfaga de viento que le permitió al espíritu liberarse por completo, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche. 

La mujer volvió a retomar su caminata, adentrandose en lo profundo del bosque para ir desapareciendo lentamente rodeada por una brisa de hojas secas mientras su mirada maliciosa destellaba y su sonrisa se torcía en un gesto perverso.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prometo que en el próximo capitulo si habrá beso (*O*)/. Hasta yo lo estoy esperando con ansias jajaja. 
> 
> Aprovecho para agradecer los comentarios que han dejado y sus kudos, espero la historia se siga desarrollando bien y les siga gustando. 
> 
> <3 <3 <3


	6. And then we kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cada ser -sobrenatural o no- tiene un verdadero amor, esa persona destinada. La cuestión esta en la manera en que cada uno se da cuenta que le ha encontrado. A los cambia forma el instinto se los grita, a los brujos su elemento se los susurra luego de entregarse en cuerpo y alma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aroooooooooooused *Aúlla* 
> 
> Aquí estamos en un nuevo capitulo, gracias por la paciencia y disculpen la espera. Espero valga la pena y lo disfruten. 
> 
> Dedicado a Caroline y Dany que me han dejado muy bonitos comentarios. Animan mucho. Gracias <3

 

* * *

 

Cuatro son los cuerpos que se encuentran de pie alrededor de un circulo mágico, que se halla encerrado dentro de un enorme sello dividido en siete partes, cada una conectadas por lineas nacientes del centro. Mientras, cada uno de los miembros de lo que se puede suponer es un concejo, esta de pie sobre un circulo en particular, en los cuales se detallan los símbolos de ciertos elementos. Tales como; una gota de agua, granos de arena, un copo de nieve negro y un fragmento de estrella.

"Debimos haber intervenido"- Comentó un hombre alto, fornido. Con el entrecejo fruncido, claramente disgustado por lo que habían estado observando en el centro del circulo mágico. -"No podemos permitirnos perder al hijo de un flamboyant"- Termina tajante.

"Pero no pasó nada, Quicky. Calmate"- Contesta muy calmado otro hombre. El mismo que Lydia vio en su sueños hablando con la mamá de Stiles y quien le diese el hechizo para sellar los poderes del castaño.

"Si hubiesen estado en verdadero peligro, Shadow lo sabría y entonces hubiésemos intervenido. ¿no?"- Sonrió una niña de tez blanca y hebras doradas. Dirigiendo su mirada al hombre que habló antes que ella. -"Deberías confiar mas en las habilidades del hombre lobo, no por nada es descendiente de tu gran amigo y aparte el único y verdadero amor de nuestro pequeño flamboyant"- Le habla ahora al gran hombre, el cual refunfuñó al escuchar su aniñada voz taladrar sus tímpanos.

"Odio cuando andas con esa apariencia de niña, te ves tan inocente que me es imposible lanzarte una montaña encima para callarte la boca"- Le contestó molesto y la niña soltó una pequeña risita risueña -"Y no desconfio de Derek, por algo es un Hale. Pero no esta bien entrenado aún, ¿se te olvida que toda su familia murió antes de que pudieran enseñarle todo?"- Taladró con su mirada a la pequeña.

"Pero ahora están de regreso. Pronto seguro aprenderá lo que le hace falta"- Lo mira desafiante la chiquilla, llevando sus manos a su cintura para parecer mas ruda. Pero el otro solo se ríe en su cara, lo cual origina una discusión sin sentido entre ambos.

"Pero... ¿ _Estan_ realmente?"- Susurró el otro miembro, una joven mujer de largos cabellos azules y esbelta figura. Se había mantenido en silencio hasta ese momento y apartó su mirada del circulo de clarividencia para observar a Shadow. -"¿Qué tu piensas?, los conociste mejor. ¿Son la familia de Derek en realidad?"- Cuestionó preocupada.

"Lo son"- Suspiró el chico de cabellos negros -"Pero no estoy seguro de que _esten_ como deberían"- Finalizó, frunciendo sus labios en preocupación, sosteniendo la mirada de la chica. Esta asintió, entendiendo su resolución, y ambos dirigieron su mirada de nuevo a la imagen dentro del circulo.

Circulo mágico que les ha estado mostrando todo los sucesos desde que sintieran que Stiles estaba en peligro. Porque al igual que el castaño, aquellas cuatro personas eran hechiceros. Eran en resumidas palabras; cuatro de los siete brujos inmortales. Agua, oscuridad y hielo, tierra y luz. Eran los elementos de cada uno, interactuando en armonía entre ellos, produciendo el poderoso hechizo de la clarividencia remota.

"¿Que cuchichean ustedes dos?"- Volvió su atención hacia ellos, la pequeña hada luminosa; titulo por el cual era conocida. Luego que terminara su discusión con el hombre. Los interrogados se vieron por un momento y la de apariencia aniñada arqueo un ceja-"Yamuraiha... Alexius"-

Los dos mencionados fruncieron el ceño, cuando la niña los llamaba por sus verdaderos nombres, con ese tono maduro que nada tenia que ver con la apariencia infantil que adoptaba, significaba que quería una respuesta y la quería _¡ya!_.

"Lo sabia. Sabia que debimos ir por el chico, es mas, nunca debimos dejarlo en ese maldito pueblo. Cuando Claudia murió lo mas lógico era traerlo con nosotros. Pero ustedes no quisieron"- Interrumpió el fornido, gruñendo cada palabra mientras señalaba acusadoramente a los demás.

"Cállate Agron. Ya sabemos que siempre estuviste en contra de nuestra decisión. Pero el chico a estado bien y ahora esta con quien debió estar desde que nació, punto y fin"- Le gritó la niña, dando un golpe bajo contra el hombre al llamarlo por su nombre.

"¿Ha estado bien?, ¿En serio?. Casi lo matan en mas de una ocasión, _Mavis_."- Oh si, el hombre no perdería oportunidad en llamarla por su verdadero nombre para hacerla molestar. -"Y por si te perdiste de algo, lo poseyó un maldito nogitsune y estuvo a punto hace unas horas de ser poseído por un antiguo demonio. Por si fuese poco casi muere junto a todos los demás en esa explosión, ahora dime, ¿donde esta la seguridad y bienestar en todo eso?"-

La niña apretó el puente de su nariz y bufó.

"Aunque no lo creas, estamos igual de pendientes de él como tu. Pero somos guerreros y como tales quedamos enfrascados en batallas peligrosas, no podemos hacer nada contra eso. Menos con la maldita de _Ilithia_ buscando las mil y una formas de matarnos como lo hizo con Claudia"- Suspiró con pesar al recordar a la madre del castaño y ademas mencionar el nombre de la bruja inmortal que la mato.

El poderoso brujo poseedor del dominio sobre la tierra, no hizo mas que resoplar molesto, porque a pesar de todo la chica tiene razón.

Por un momento la bruja del agua; Yamuraiha, y el brujo de la oscuridad escarchada; Alexius. Pensaron que se habían librado de la pregunta hecha por la chica, pero esta redirigió su mirada a ellos, claramente exigiendo la respuesta.

"Estábamos meditando la posibilidad de que Ilithia tenga algo que ver con el regreso de la familia Hale"- Responde finalmente la de hebras azules. Y tanto Mavis como Agron asienten. -"Gracias al regreso de Liam, sabemos que ella fue quien liberó al demonio para atacar a Stiles y sus amigos, así que no seria extraño si hubiese hecho algo mas para herirlos, no tanto físicamente sino..."-

"Emocionalmente"- Completa Alexius, y rápidamente los semblantes de todos se tuercen en preocupación. Si hay algo peor que el dolor físico, ese es el emocional. Es bien sabido por todo el mundo que un golpe a las menciones es mil veces peor que un corte profundo en la piel. -"Pero no saquemos conclusiones aún. Yamu se ha logrado comunicar con Liam y él se encargara de hablar con Stiles luego de..."- Da un rápido vistazo a la imagen en el circulo mágico y bueno, la cosa se esta poniendo no apta para todo publico. Lo cual les borró la preocupación un rato, dando paso a sonrisas.

"De tal palo tal astilla"- Canturreó Mavis.

"¿Que vas a hablar tu?, si eres mas calenturienta que un volcán en erupción"- Lanzó con malicia Agron.

"Pero los brujos de fuego y los hombres lobo son mas calentones que yo, te lo aseguro"- Lo señaló con un dedo, y si no fuese porque el salirse de su propio circulo rompería la clarividencia remota, entonces se hubiese acercado a darle una patada al hombre.

"No dudo que lo asegures, te has acostado con medio mundo"- Le miró con una gran sonrisa burlona.

Y así vuelven a enfrascarse en una ardua discusión, acerca de quien ha tenido mas sexo desenfrenado, olvidándose por completo, otra vez, de lo importante en todo esto.

Mientras Yamuraiha y Alexius solo se reían entre dientes al ver la tensión crecer entre aquellos dos. Pero así pueden relajarse un rato, y casi pueden asegurar que lo hacen a propósito, solo para sacudirse la preocupación de encima.

"Deberíamos cortar ya la clarividencia, ¿no crees?"- La dulce voz de Yamuraiha llama la atención de Alexius. -"Luego que se den su primer beso, no habrá vuelta atrás para empezar a crear bebes"- Finalizó con una gran sonrisa, preparándose para desenlazarse del hechizo.

"Uh, bebes. Deberé tener esa conversación con él luego... Luego de que hable con John, debe estar preocupado, seguramente ya recuerda todo"- Un suspiro y una ultima mirada a la imagen de Derek y Stiles en el lago, para entonces continuar con una gran sonrisa que rivaliza la de Yamuraiha -"Derek debe saber lo que conlleva intimar con su verdadero amor, se unirán de una manera muy especial. Pero Stiles no sabe, tan inocente nuestro pequeño, y eso que para él sera aun mas insoportable estar separado de Derek"-

"Será igual de insoportable para ambos, Alexius. Si bien nosotros no tenemos ese don de oler a nuestra pareja de por vida, es prácticamente lo mismo, aunque solo nos damos cuenta cuando tenemos nuestra primera vez con esa persona que completa nuestro corazón, alma y espíritu"- Agregó Yamu, risueña.

Y así es, porque cada ser -sobrenatural o no- tiene un verdadero amor, esa persona destinada. La cuestión esta en la manera en que cada uno se da cuenta que le ha encontrado. A los cambia forma el instinto se los grita, a los brujos su elemento se los susurra luego de entregarse en cuerpo y alma. Y eso es lo que Yamuraiha y Alexius saben que pasara con Stiles, por que a ellos ya les sucedió.

* * *

 

_(((...))) (((...)))_

_(((..D &S..)))_

_(((...))) (((...))_ )

* * *

 

  
Un, dos, tres. Son los tintineos del cascabel que lleva una esponjosa gatita blanca, sonando cada vez que la brisa sopla con fuerza, y en los momentos que el movimiento de su cola se vuelve mas agitado, por la emoción de lo que sucede frente a sus gatunos orbes. Pues escondida entre las frondosas y florecidas ramas del gran árbol a la orilla del lago, la gata espera con ansias el momento en que los dos cuerpos en el agua se vuelvan uno solo.

Un aura blanca podía apreciarse a su alrededor, cubriéndola y esparciéndose por toda el área. Si los chicos no estuviesen tan ensimismados en ellos mismos, tal vez y solo tal vez, se hubiesen dado cuenta de la energía, no solo proveniente del felino animal, sino también del gran árbol donde se encuentra oculta.

_El flamboyant, el árbol de fuego, la acacia roja._

Por muchos nombres se le conoce, y es uno de ellos por el cual se les llama a los brujo _inmortales_  de fuego, al ser este árbol un símbolo que los conecta con la naturaleza.

Y de la misma manera que la nívea gata desprende una energía pura y desbordante, el árbol también lo hace, tintando de rojo el ambiente, ligándose con el blanquecino color de la otra aura.

Un maullido, una curva en sus gatunos labios y un destello de sus azulados ojos, es todo lo que se necesitó para que el lugar se torne mas agradable para los amantes. Originando una cascada de la pequeña montaña tras el lago, fluyendo la cortina de agua muy suavemente, abriéndose en dos a medio camino para dejar libre el paso a una pequeña cueva.

Todo dispuesto como un regalo para Derek y Stiles, para que su primera vez sea mas que especial.

Lentamente Derek va llegando a los rojizos labios del castaño, deteniéndose a pocos milímetros para cruzar miradas, maravillándose con el color acaramelado en los ojos de su amado. Acercándose con mas lentitud estuvo a punto de capturar los labios de su chico, cuando una tenue y diminuta luz llama su atención. Deteniéndose de nuevo, ganándose una queja por parte de Stiles, y a lo lejos se puede escuchar a una gata maullar frustrada.

"¿Luciernagas?"- Derek hace una mueca mientras los pequeños insectos vuelan a su alrededor, embelleciendo con sus parpadeantes luces el ambiente.

Iluminando el camino hacia la cueva, que aún no ha sido detectada por ninguno de los dos.

"Putas luciérnagas, dejen de estar distrayendo a mi novio"- El castaño hace aspavientos con sus manos un rato, tratando de alejarles -"Hasta los insectos se empeñan en evitar que me beses"- Se queja, escondiendo su rostro sonrojado en el hombro derecho del moreno, mientras este aguanta las ganas de reír. Detalle que no pasa por alto Stiles, pues de inmediato le da un pequeño empujón con su cabeza. -"No te rías"- Dice con ese tono particular que le sale cuando hace puchero.

Derek sonrie, estrechándolo aun mas, frotando su nariz contra los castaños y ahora húmedos cabellos.

"Stiles"- Pronuncia el nombre muy melosamente, llamando la atención del chico al erizarle la piel, pues escuchar ese tono amoroso dirigido única y exclusivamente que a él, le alborota todo los sentimientos, moviendole todo su mundo.

Desde que se confesaran y pasaran la noche en la casa Hale, mas específicamente en el cuarto de Derek, Stiles no ha escuchado ese tono cariñoso, y parece como si hubiese pasado una eternidad secuestrado y no apenas una noche, pues siente que extrañaba al hombre lobo demasiado, como si estuviesen encontrándose después de mucho tiempo. Y al escucharle siente la necesidad de abrazarse a él con todas sus fuerzas, respirar su aroma, acariciar su pecho con su mejilla y mantener ese momento en su memoria por siempre, de una manera que nada ni nadie pueda borrarlo jamas. Y así lo hace, finalizando con un beso en la piel desnuda del mayor, tan dulce y suave, que le hace soltar un gemido de satisfacción.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro del castaño al escuchar el gemido, sintiéndose muy complacido de ser él, Stiles Stilinski, quien le arranca tales sonidos a Derek Hale.

' _Estoy tan jodidamente enamorado'_.

Se dice a si mismo, en el momento que las manos del hombre lobo comienzan a subir y bajar por su espalda, logrando que la piel se le erice una vez mas.

Por un momento casi se le olvida que Derek quería que levantara la vista al pronunciar su nombre, y es que son tantas las sensaciones que lo azotan al estar cerca de él, que se siente en las nubes, haciéndole perder su hiperactividad, su manía por hablar sin parar, y tornándolo tímido e inocente en cierto modo. Aunque inocente es, pero ya no lo sería, o al menos eso quiere pensar, porque a pesar de las trabas que había intentado poner Derek, el castaño esta mas que decidido a entregarse en cuerpo y alma a él. Esa noche, en ese momento, con la luna y las estrellas de testigos.

Finalmente levanta su vista, fijándola directamente en la verdosa, maravillándose con su brillo interno y con la sonrisa de enamorado que tiene el hombre lobo. Misma sonrisa que se mantiene permanente en el rostro del castaño.

"¿Qué...?"- Intenta preguntar, pero no llega siquiera a terminar de mover sus labios, pues sus ojos se cierran por instinto, en el justo momento que las manos de Derek acunan su rostro, enredándose en su cabello y entonces su boca es de inmediato sellada. En un suave y amoroso roce que envía una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

Tanto a él como a Derek, ambos estremeciéndose ligeramente ante el contacto, con sus corazones latiendo cuales colibrí, deleitándose ambos con el sabor de los labios del otro, sintiendo como el amor toma vida y se enciende ante la presión de sus bocas, enrojeciendo sus mejillas, cortando sus respiraciones por segundos. Solo perdiéndose en las sensaciones trasmitidas de uno a otro, cada uno memorizando el contacto a su manera para recordar por siempre ese primer beso.

Un casto beso lleno de amor, de verdadero amor, que hace al aire susurrar complacido, al agua ondear de regocijo, a las estrellas y luciérnagas brillar extasiadas, y a la luna destellar con intensidad.

Todo juntándose, para que de ese dulce contacto se originase una onda de energía, que se esparce por todo el bosque. Clara señal de que un nuevo par de enamorados han sellado con firmeza su lazo de verdadero amor.

Energía desbordante que al rozar a la felina la ilumina, de una manera que todo su cuerpo comienza a cambiar, maullando placenteramente por ultima vez, diciendo de esa forma adiós a ese cuerpo animal para darla la bienvenida a su verdadero ser.

"Yo bendigo este amor"- Susurra seductora, con ese tinte en su voz que la hace irresistible. Levantándose para quedar de pie sobre la rama del árbol, sin importarle estar completamente desnuda, solo con sus largos y dorados cabellos cubriendo sus senos y su espalda. -"Ha sido un largo camino pero finalmente han llegado a casa"- Y con _casa_ se refiere al hecho de que finalmente Derek y Stiles estan juntos. Extendiendo su mano izquierda, toma unas flores del árbol, y sopla, dejándolas volar en el aire, impregnándolas con ambas energías, deshaciendolas en una especie de polvo luminoso que se torna dorado a medio camino, hasta llegar a los chicos, bañándolos a ambos sin que se den cuenta, mientras de la misma mano de aquella hermosa mujer, una flor de loto de cristal nace, arrancándole una amplia y alegre sonrisa. Porque esa flor es el símbolo del amor de Derek y Stiles, que finalmente florece y ella como la Diosa del amor les otorga.

Y al ver cumplida su misión, la de hebras doradas comienza a desaparecer, rodeada por una brisa de pétalos, riendo satisfecha de que Stiles siguiese el camino hacia Derek y viceversa. Alegre de que esos días en los que estuvo acercándolos mas y mas, dieran sus frutos. Feliz de haber compartido ese tiempo con el castaño y de darle el empujón necesario a Derek para que se confesase.

Con la desaparición de la Diosa, el suave roce pronto comienza a intensificarse, Derek necesita mas, su cuerpo le pide mas, tomar mas de Stiles y este se siente de la misma manera. Así que enredando sus piernas en la cintura del moreno y sujetándose con mas fuerza a su cuello, acorta mas la distancia entre ambos, si es que es posible, permitiendole al mayor devorarlo con pasión, tocando todo su cuerpo, desde enredar sus dedos en los castaños cabellos hasta deslizarlos por su espalda, bajando para apretar sus redondas y suaves nalgas.

Contacto que origina un movimiento lascivo de cadera por parte de Stiles, presionando su erección contra los duros abdominales de Derek mientras el miembro erecto de este es torturado por el movimiento, justo debajo del perineo del chico, apenas rozando su glande contra la cálida entrada, deslizándose lentamente entre las blancas nalgas. 

Roce que le arranca un profundo gemido al de ojos color miel, dejando su boca aun mas a merced de la del hombre lobo, acción que aprovecha para introducir su feroz lengua dentro, jugueteando con la del castaño mientras sus labios siguen presionándose uno a otro sin tregua.

Vaya que lo esta dejando todo en aquel beso, pues Derek quiere que sea lo mas especial posible para Stiles, que jamas lo olvide, y así lo pueda recordar con placer. Él mismo también lo quiere recordar de la misma manera, con mucha alegría, pues lo que siente por aquel chico verborragico, no llegaría a sentirlo por nadie mas jamas, todo su ser le pertenece únicamente que a Stiles. 

"Soy tuyo, Derek. Solo tuyo"- Susurra jadeante, como si hubiese leído la mente del moreno, al cortar el beso para tomar un poco de aire.

Derek simplemente sonrie, siguiendo el camino de lunares de su rostro a su hombro con su boca, dejando leves marcas rojas sobre la blanca piel al hacer suficiente presión, succionando y mordisqueando. Confirmando con esto que el castaño es bastante ruidoso, pues mientras él gime mas bajito casi en leves gruñidos, el chico suelta los suyos sin reparo, alto y fuerte, demostrándole lo mucho que esta disfrutando de sus caricias. Lo cual lo excita y encanta aun mas.

"Hazlo... Marca lo que es tuyo, mi lobo feroz"- Gime con sus ojos cerrados, cabeza echada hacia atrás al sentir un nuevo mordisco sobre su piel, mientras entierra sus uñas en la amplia espalda, provocandole leves rasguños que van sanando tan rápido como se van haciendo.

Derek quiere hacerlo, no puede aguantarse mas, su instinto salvaje lo esta empezando superar, ya con garras sobresaliendo y colmillos luchando por salir. Pero antes de que no halla vuelta atrás, debe asegurarse de preparar bien el terreno, que sea lo menos doloroso posible para su brillante estrella, para que lo disfrute y recuerde como lo mas hermoso que le ha pasado en su vida.

Da un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, buscando un buen sitio donde recostar al castaño, pues no quiere simplemente embestirlo ahí en el agua. Por mas tentador que sea, no. Mejor hacerlo en una superficie plana. Como esa que se encuentra socavada dentro de la montaña y con una cortina de agua cayendo al frente.

_'¿Siempre estuvo esa cascada ahí? y ¿por qué parece que las luciérnagas señalan el camino hacia ese lugar?'_

Por un momento duda de todo aquello, parece tan dispuesto por alguien que le hace sospechar. Y hubiese reflexionado un poco mas en si seguir o no el camino iluminado por los insectos, de no ser porque Stiles se empieza a mover con mas entusiasmo, amenazando con él mismo introducir el erecto pene de Derek dentro suyo sino se apresura.

"Cuanta impaciencia"- Suelta seguido de una corta risa, nadando lo mejor que puede hacía la cueva. Teniendo en cuenta que lleva a cuesta delante suyo a Stiles, pegado cual coala a su torso.

'Una cueva, yo un hombre lobo, Stiles un... ¿zorrito?. Me siento cavernicola'

Y vuelve a reír, tanto por sus pensamientos como por las cosquillas que sin querer el castaño le provoca.  

"Tanto tiempo conociéndonos. Ya deberías de saber que puedo tener todo menos paciente, _lobito_ "- Y Derek gruñe excitado, al sentir el aliento susurrante del mas joven golpear contra la sensible piel de su oreja derecha. -"Un punto sensible eh. Lo tendré en cuenta"- Sonrie con un tinte malicioso ante el nuevo descubrimiento.

"Tu acabas de descubrir uno, pero yo he descubierto cientos ya"- Corrobora sus palabras al lamer el pálido cuello, haciéndole chillar, luego lo tortura al introducir una mano entre ambos y apenas rozar con la yema de dos dedos una de sus tetillas, arracandole otro sonido obsceno.

"Bien.. bien. Entiendo el punto"- El punto es que si tenia pensado querer fastidiar a Derek con los lugares sensibles en su cuerpo. Debía pensárselo dos veces, al ser Derek quien tiene ya mayor conocimiento de su suave, tierno y níveo cuerpo. -"Uhh. Frío"- Tiembla ante el contacto de la superficie dura, al ser recostado dentro de la pequeña cueva. -"Esas luciérnagas no se cansan, pero son bonitas al fin y al cabo."- Sonrie, apreciando por un momento las parpadeantes luces, que junto con el brillo de las estrellas, mantienen tenuemente iluminado el lugar. Se ve, respira y siente un ambiente tan... -"Romántico. Definitivamente sera una maravillosa primera vez"- Susurra, mordiendo su labio al volver a fijar su vista en la de Derek, quien se encuentra jadeando sobre su cuerpo, colmillos luciendo afilados, con ambas manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Stiles, sosteniendo su propio peso, y rodillas apartando las piernas del chico. -"Te ves con ganas de devorarme. Dios. Y en esta cueva, ¿vas a comerme entero, lobo feroz?, ¿a mi un inocente y dulce zorrito?"- Sonríe, lamiendo sus labios, malicioso, perverso, buscando provocar al hombre lobo quien apenas logra a gruñir lujurioso, con sus ojos brillando en ese azul metálico que tanto le gusta a Stiles.

"De nuevo te preguntare, ¿estas se..."-

"Si, Derek. Si, joder ¡si!. ¿En que idiota quieres que te lo diga?, porque puedo hasta enviarte el mensaje en clave morse"- Hace aspaviento con sus manos al quejarse entre risas.

Derek ruede los ojos sonriente.

"Bien. Voy"-

"Ven"- Responde con la voz entrecortada por la excitación. Abriendo, como un reflejo, las piernas para dejar que Derek se acomode mejor entre ellas.

El hombre lobo le dedica otra sonrisa y desciende hasta ocultar su rostro entre sus muslos. Primero lamiendo el izquierdo y luego el derecho, saboreando la piel húmeda por el agua. Trazando un camino con su lengua hacia la erección del castaño, sintiendole duro, caliente, jugoso. Jugueteando al dar rienda suelta a su lengua, labios y dientes rozandolo desde la base hasta la punta. Deleitándose con el sonido de los gemidos de Stiles, del estremecimiento de su cuerpo, mientras este intenta sujetarse de la superficie rocosa, ambos brazos extendidos a los lados. Agitándose de placer sobre su espalda, dejándose llevar por la humedad y la calidez de la boca de Derek.

Sin poder ni querer contenerse, pues las descargas de sensaciones que el moreno le esta haciendo sentir son magnificas. Había fantaseado mucho con ese momento, en la intimidad de su habitación, del baño y hasta algunas veces en el bosque, pero nada se compara con ese momento. Con Derek lamiendo su pene como si fuese un cremoso helado.

"¿Estas disfrutándolo?"- Pregunta al levantar, ligeramente, su vista. Sonriendo malicioso, sin detener sus lenguetazos mientras sujeta firmemente con su zurda el pene de Stiles, y con la otra intercala caricias entre la cara interna de su muslo y su plano abdomen, delineando con sus garras los surcos que se han empezado a formar, esos que ya dejan ver un abdomen duro y musculoso en el cuerpo del castaño. No es para menos, con todo lo que han pasado, su cuerpo ya se había empezado a tallar. -"Entonces... ¿No me dirás si lo estoy haciendo bien. _Stiles_?"- 

Ronronea su nombre con una voz tan sensual y seductora, que tanto el cerebro como todo el cuerpo del castaño hacen cortocircuito, y se arquea. Pues como si no hubiese sido suficiente escuchar en un ronroneo de boca de; Derek Hale, _su nombre_ , el condenado introdujo todo el miembro duro y palpitante de Stiles en su boca, succionandolo y apretándolo suavemente con sus labios.

"Joder... ¡Si!... OMG"- Grita obscenamente. _'¿_ _Es que no es obvio que lo estoy disfrutando?'_. Ah no, pero Derek quiere escucharlo, ' _el muy perverso'_. -"Lo hago... oh joder... Lo estoy disfrutando... ¡Mucho!"-

Esas palabras penetran profundo en los oídos de Derek, enviando una ola de sensaciones por todo su cuerpo, haciéndole gruñir mas deseoso y excitado. 

Basta con que Derek succione, lama y pronuncie el nombre del castaño una vez mas, para que le chico se corra sin advertencia, sintiendo todo su cuerpo derretirse en uno, dos, tres, hasta cuatro placenteros orgasmos, azotandolo uno tras otro a medida que va descargando todo su semen en la boca del moreno. 

El hombre lobo recibe con gusto el delicioso liquido... _'¿Dulce?'_. Le extraña el sabor no tan salado, con un toque apenas perceptible pero que esta, bastante dulce. No es como si hubiese probado otros, es la primera vez para él también. Pero alguna vez por curiosidad, probó el suyo, y no era dulce. En cambió el sabor de Stiles es tan jodidamente...

"Exquisito"- Jadea, lamiendo sus labios al tragarse todo lo que puede, mientras una parte se escurre entre las piernas de Stiles. Lo cual le da una idea.

El castaño esta bastante agitado, sintiendose gelatina dentro de aquella pequeña cueva, con los ojos desorbitados, tomando aire a grandes bocanadas. 

_'Múltiples orgasmos. wow... Esta definitivamente es la mejor primera vez que alguien pudiera desear'_

Aún pensando eso, el castaño siente que se ha dejado llevar demasiado rápido. Pero tiene la mente tan ida y el cuerpo tan caliente, que todo lo que desea es que Derek siga, porque por mas que hubiese eyaculado como un toro apenas hace un momento, eso no es suficiente, necesita mas, quiere mas de Derek.

"Ni creas que... ¡OMG!... ¡YEAH!"- Vuelve a gemir al sentir un estremecimiento recorrerlo desde la punta de sus pies hasta la punta de sus cabellos. Agitando su cabeza de lado a lado y arqueándose, empujando sus nalgas mas hacia el otro.

La idea que Derek tuvo, fue la de bañar sus dedos con el semen de Stiles, para presionar dos dedos en su virginal entrada. Y justo ahora los esta introduciendo fácilmente, gracias a lo excitado y caliente que esta el castaño, lo cual le ha estado dilatando poco a poco sin darse cuenta, que sumado al lubricante natural, permiten que el hombre lobo deslice sus dedos en un mete-saca desenfrenado, abriendo y preparando el camino para que su gran erección entre sin problemas y así el adolescente no sienta tanto dolor.

Aunque ya a este punto, con lo excitado que esta y habiendo tenido múltiples orgasmos, es muy poco probable que fuese a sentir dolor, y en su lugar sentiría puro y absoluto placer.

"¿Y si dejas de torturarme y me metes _ya_ ese enorme y suculento pedazo de carne?"- Gime, arqueándose por enésima vez, al sentir las turbulentas arremetidas de los tres dedos de Derek. 

"Por Dios, Stiles. ¿Que son esas obscenidades?"- Responde, voz profunda y gutural, cargada de deseo. Sin detener su ardua labor y emitiendo una risa que hace vibrar todo el cuerpo del castaño, porque risas y sonrisas, son dos cosas que no se le sacan todos los días a Derek, aunque con él todo eso es diferente, pues el hombre lobo ya no puede contener su felicidad al tenerlo cerca.

"Y eso que aún...MyGOD"- Chilla al sentir de nuevo los cálidos labios de Derek envolver su erección, sumando mas placenteras sensaciones a las que ya lo estan volviendo loco. -"Derek, por favor. Por favor. Hazlo, ya no puedo soportarlo mas... Te quiero adentro"- Un nuevo estremecimiento lo recorre al escuchar un gruñido por parte de Derek, claro sonido de que su excitación ha aumentado aun mas al escuchar la orgasmica voz de Stiles diciéndole aquello. -"Derek eres un perverso"- Jadea con esa deleitante voz que ya tiene a Derek encantando de una y mil formas. 

¿Por qué le llamó perverso?, pues dejando de lado el hecho de que lo tiene agitándose con tres dedos dentro de él y su boca comiéndose su duro miembro,  _otra vez._  El hombre lobo le ha provocado un nuevo orgasmo. Orgasmo que le hace golpear con sus manos la superficie donde se encuentra recostado, que le pone los ojos en blanco y le hace abrir tanto la boca que el gemido emitido puede muy fácilmente hacer eco por todo el bosque. 

Dando Gracias al cielo de estar en ese lugar y no en la casa Hale ni en su propia casa, porque muy poco se hubiese podido contener.

Todo su cuerpo grita al tener a Derek tocandole, el simple roce de piel contra piel, lo agita y dispara todas sus sensaciones, porque _'_ _es él, el único al que he pertenecido, pertenezco y perteneceré siempre, el único al que siempre amare'._  En su interior su elemento ha empezado ya a reconocer a Derek, su alma ardiente ya lo esta recordando de nuevo, esparciendo como una suave y susurrante briza, por todo su cuerpo, la sensación de dicha que solo se puede sentir al estar con tu único y verdadero amor.

Por su parte Derek ya lo sabe, desde que lo viera por primera vez, cuando Scott y Stiles habían estado por el bosque buscando el inhalador del ex-asmático. Puede recordar claramente como todo su cuerpo vibró, como su lobo rugió y aulló por el castaño, como su piel se llenó de una calidez revitalizadora. Esa regocijante sensación, que ya tiene muy claro, que solo el castaño le hace sentir cada vez que lo tiene cerca. Cada vez que la esencia de Stiles llena sus fosas nasales, que la sonrisa dibujada en esos rojizos y carnosos labios deleita a sus ojos y la encantadora, sarcástica y divertida voz llega a sus oídos como una dulce melodía. Estaba perdidamente enamorado desde el principio, había querido negarselo por todo su pasado, había querido mantenerlo _alejado_ al ser distante y chocante, pero en estos últimos días, con el regreso de su familia, con la cercanía hacia él y luego de casi perderle en mas de dos ocasiones, había cedido a sus sentimientos, feliz al ser correspondido y complacido de _ser suyo, estando mas que seguro de que es el único al que siempre a amado, ama y amara, por siempre._

Con la respiración agitada, una sonrisa permanente en sus labios y un brillo en sus ojos de absoluto amor, fijo en el rostro encendido de placer de Stiles. Se levanta, arrodillándose entre las piernas del castaño, ciñendolas a su cintura para acercarlo mas hacia él, sacando sus dedos, dejando su palpitante y hambrienta erección en la dilatada entrada, con la punta empezando a abrirse paso, mientras se inclina lentamente, trazando un camino de besos desde el níveo abdomen hasta la exquisita boca.

"Te adoro, te quiero, te deseo... _Te amo_ "- Susurra con amor, jadeando la ultima palabra contra los labios del castaño, justo antes de sellarlos en un nuevo, profundo, sincero y amoroso beso.

Beso que le arranca un suave gemido de alegría a Stiles, al escuchar esas las palabras, derramando unas lagrimas, feliz de estar con Derek finalmente, de estar vivos, de estar juntos, de ser amado por él tanto como él mismo le ama. Y no es necesario que le responda, pues el hombre lobo puede fácilmente escuchar el  _'te amo'_ por parte de Stiles, simplemente al verle, al olerle, al besarle. 

Y entonces sin previo aviso, sin mas espera, ni dudas. Derek se introduce por completo, liberando una gran cantidad de aire de su boca, al deslizar su miembro dentro, sintiendo como la estreches de Stiles lo envuelve, apretándolo y provocando un divino roce, que envía toda una ola de sensaciones por su cuerpo. Se estremece sobre el castaño, moviendo su cadera con lentitud, retomando sus labios entre jadeos, comiéndose los gemidos de Stiles y respirando su dulce aliento.

Mientras el castaño se siente lleno, al borde de otro orgasmo, aumentando su excitación al tener a Derek tan dentro, tan cerca, tan suyo. Complacido de el sublime placer que lo embarga, pues ¿dolor? ¿que es eso?, no había sentido mas que una leve incomodad, pues todo lo demás ha sido pura satisfacción desde que el glande del pene de Derek comenzase a romper sus barreras y hasta que todo el largo y grueso tallo se deslizase dentro, abriéndolo en dos y reclamándolo como suyo. 

"Maravilloso"- Susurra entre besos -"Sabes podrías empezar a moverte un poco mas rápido"- Muerde el labio inferior del moreno y enreda sus manos en los negros cabellos. Preparándose para las embestidas que vendrán. 

Derek asiente, gruñe deseoso e inicia su movimiento acelerado, golpeando su cadera con fuerza contra el castaño. Penetrandole cada vez con mayor rapidez, siguiendo las ordenes que Stiles le da, ya sea al gemirle al oído, morderle un hombro, arañar su espalda o estrechar mas sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. 

Sin despegarse ni un momento el uno del otro, pues no quieren ni pudiendo, ya que sus cuerpos no se los permitirían, sus sentimientos se los prohíben y sus almas rugen al apenas distanciarse de sus bocas para tomar aire, volviendo así a comerse mutuamente porque no soportan estar sin sentir los labios del otro.

Son pura pasión y amor dentro de aquella cueva iluminada por luciérnagas, semiocultos por la cortina de agua que los mantiene frescos, a pesar de que se sienten ardiendo de placer, con sus cuerpos mojados, agua y sudor mezclados. 

Los minutos pasan, y con cada embestida, con cada caricia, con cada roce eléctrico de sus pieles, se sienten mas deseosos, con ganas de mas, de seguir entregándose el uno al otro, de que ese momento no acabe nunca. 

Pero por mas que han intentado contener sus clímax, ya es imposible seguir haciéndolo. Teniendo en cuenta que el castaño se ha vuelto una maquina de orgasmos viviente, al ser Derek su detonante. Y este al no haberse corrido ni una sola vez, ya no aguanta mas la presión en su interior, y por mas rugidos que emita, por mas que desgarre la superficie rocosa, el simple hecho de estar acelerando casi inconscientemente, mas y mas, las embestidas contra el culo del castaño, le indican que esta al borde del orgasmo. Que es inminente su vaciado dentro del cálido cuerpo de Stiles.

"Derek... Derek, muérdeme"- Gime, lamiendo los labios de su hombre lobo mientras intenta mantener sus brillantes ojos semiabiertos, fijos en los destellos azules.

"No"- Responde firme, devorando la rojiza boca de su chico para ahogar un gemido.

"Si"- Refuta al liberarse del beso, guiando con sus manos la cabeza de Derek a su hombro. -"No me pasara nada, recuerda que soy alguna especie de ser sobrenatural, liga entre brujo y nogitsune. Solo Hazlo"- Le suplica, voz entrecortada en cada palabra, excitado, con la naciente necesidad de sentir los colmillos de Derek clavados profundo en su piel, pues lo necesita, algo en su interior se lo esta gritando, es su forma de acabar de entregar todo a él, que quede mas que claro que es solo suyo.

Derek gruñe, no muy convencido aún, e intenta hacer que el castaño deje la idea de lado, al acelerar mas sus embestidas, penetrando profundo, moviendo en círculos su cintura, llegando a tocar ese punto dentro de Stiles que lo hace gritar su nombre con fuerza, que le estremece una y otra vez. 

"Hazlo"- Exige una vez mas, al lograr enfocarse, clavando sus ¿garras?, en la espalda de Derek, arrancándole un rugido lascivo que hace su boca abrirse grande, obligandolo así a clavar sus colmillos en el hombro de Stiles. -"¡Si!"- 

Y el gemido sale desde lo mas profundo de su ser, mas alto que cualquier otro y con un tono melodioso, cien por ciento cargado de placer y entera satisfacción, al sentir los filosos colmillos perforar su piel y la cálida sangre deslizarse por su pecho y hombro. Con sus ojos abriéndose todo lo que pueden, destellando por un momento rojos cuales dos rubíes en llamas, para luego volver a su color natural, acaramelados pero con un notable cambio, pues un halo dorado brilla rodeando el iris color caramelo. 

Brillo dorado que se intensifica en el momento justo que Derek emite un sonoro aullido de placer, al descargar todo su semen dentro de su chico, corriéndose fuerte, llenandole hasta el tope, llegando a salirse un poco del liquido, aun cuando se ha quedado enganchado dentro. Oh si, ese inevitable nudo que tanto le había advertido a Stiles. Palpitando dentro y fuera, pues su corazón parecía tambor sincronizado perfectamente con los latidos de Stiles, al finalmente fundirse ambos como uno solo. Al sus almas estar en completa armonía.

Por su parte el mas joven llegó a su clímax entre ambos, con su erección presionada por la fricción entre el abdomen de Derek y el suyo. Cubriéndolos a ambos del viscoso liquido. 

Ya mas liberado, mas calmado pero aun con su respiración agitada, y jadeando sin control. El hombre lobo se encarga de lamer la sangre de Stiles, hasta la ultima gota para luego acercarse a su boca y fundirse en un largo y apasionado beso. Ambos enredando sus manos en los cabellos del otro. Con Stiles aún moviendo su trasero, deleitándose con la sensación del inmenso miembro viril de Derek anudado dentro suyo, mas grande y grueso, sumado a la sensación de sentirse lleno, alimentado por el semen del hombre lobo. Y con este saboreando sus labios una vez mas,  _'no me cansare nunca de esta deliciosa boca',_ mientras inhala profundo el afrodisiaco aroma que ahora desprende su adorado Stiles,  _'Mio, solo mio'_.

"Tuyo"- Logra decir aún con su boca sellada por la del moreno. -"Sabes... Ahora si no te libraras de mi, te tendré bien amarrado a la cama"- Una suave risa brota de sus labios.

"Yo soy el que te tendrá bien amarrado a la cama"- Responde, sonriendo todo lo amplio que le permite su boca. Esta tan feliz, ambos lo están. -"Se que esta demás preguntar, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que me has demostrado que estabas disfrutando, pero... ¿Te ha dolido?, ¿te duele?, aun estoy..."- 

Derek hace una mueca de preocupación, levantándose y apoyadose en sus manos para observarle. 

"No duele ni molesta para nada, ha sido perfecto. Me has dado una hermosa primera vez, que pronto deberemos superar con una segunda, y tercera, y cuarta, y..."- Se calla al volver a ser asaltado por la sonriente boca de Derek -"Eres maravilloso"-

"No, tu lo eres."- Y sonrie como el completo enamorado que es. -"La mordida"- Se sobresalta por un momento, y el castaño se encoje de hombros. Uno de los cuales esta sano, apenas con unos tintes rojos señalando que había sido mordido pero ya no hay marca de colmillos. -"¿Que?"- Extiende una mano, palpando el punto exacto donde mordió, y nada, ni un agujero. -"Alguien tiene la habilidad de sanarse, bastante rápido al parecer"- Frunce el ceño, aun sin poder creerse que su inocente bebe se ha vuelto un ser sobrenatural.

"Genial."- Ronronea en broma -"Por eso quería que lo hicieras. Quiero que sepas que no tienes que estar controlándote todo el tiempo, además que tenia la necesidad de sentir tus colmillos. Desde esa vez que dijiste que me desgarrarías la garganta con tus diente, fantasee con que lo hicieras, pero no para matarme precisamente"- 

"Nunca tuve la intención de hacerte daño, ni en ese momento, ni nunca. Yo... Bueno, ya sabes que siempre he estado enamorado de ti"- Un sonrojo cubre sus mejillas, y Stiles siente que se le va a salir el corazón, por la emoción de ver a Derek tan adorable, tan vulnerable.

"Y yo de ti. Eres tan tierno"- Con un leve chillido de emoción, alza sus manos y las enreda en el cuello moreno.

"Ni se te ocurra andar divulgando eso por ahí"- Gruñe, sin poder aguantar una sonrisa.

"Como si no se fuesen a dar cuenta"- Rueda los ojos, y Derek refunfuña de una manera muy graciosa, porque intenta parecer molesto pero para nada le sale. 

"¿Y eso?"- Una luciérnaga pasa justo por los ojos de Stiles iluminándolo, de manera que el halo dorado es visible para Derek. Quien a pesar de la cercanía no se había percatado del nuevo color -"Es extraño no te había visto ese color en tus ojos antes, pero siento como si siempre lo has tenido"- Dice casi sin pensarlo, maravillado con el contraste entre el brillo acaramelado y el destello dorado. 

"¿De que hablas?, ¿cual color?"- Sonríe, sin entender que balbucea Derek.

"Es que tienes un halo dorado rodeando tu iris marrón, pero seguro es por tu despertar como  _ser sobrenatural_ "- Enfatiza lo ultimo con una voz de narrador de documental, riendo al ver la expresión de indignación en Stiles.

"Eres un desgraciado, te burlas de mi."- Le empuja con ambas manos, pero en el instante siente el nudo tensarse dentro suyo. Y ambos hacen una mueca de placer. -"Me voy a terminar excitando de nuevo"- Susurra sonrojado. 

"Pervertido"- Sopla al odio del chico, riendo risueño. Risa que estremece todo en Stiles, alborotándole las mariposas en el estomago y tal vez una que otra luciérnaga, no seria raro, con la historia que tienen con los luminosos insectos. 

En un rápido movimiento, Derek gira, acostándose sobre el suelo de la cueva, colocando a Stiles sobre su cuerpo. Los cabellos castaños acariciando su pecho mientras enreda sus brazos alrededor de su chico, estrechándolo suavemente mientras bosteza. 

"¿Te dormirás?, ¿luego que dije que me podría excitar de nuevo?"- Bromea, haciendo círculos en las tetillas de Derek, erizandole la piel. -"Aun estamos pegados, perrito"- Se rie por lo bajo, alzando su vista para ver la cara de pocos amigos que le lanza su hombre lobo.

"No soy ningún perro. Y no te preocupes, ya saldrá, aunque si sigues moviendo tu trasero dudo que se me baje rápido"- Le gruñe, conteniendo un gemido cuando el condenado muchacho hace otro movimiento de cadera que lo vuelve loco.

"Cierto que ya lo has hecho antes"- Dice, refiriéndose al hecho de que Derek a tenido sexo antes, y ha de tener sus experiencias con eso del anudamiento. Lo cual le causa una extraña sensación, pensar que esas otras lo tuvieron antes que él. No es un bonito pensamiento, desearía revivirlas solo para matarlas de nuevo.

"No"- Contesta, suspirando -"Esto es algo que solo sucede con la persona que... Bueno, contigo solamente, Stiles. Tu eres mi compañero de por vida, mi pareja destinada, mi verdadero amor. Como lo quieras llamar, eres mio, soy tuyo. Es cosa de lobos, cosa de seres sobrenaturales. Se que tal vez debí decírtelo antes pero..."- 

Su discurso es interrumpido por un beso.

"No digas mas, me alegra ser tu pareja destinada, Derek. Y no se como explicarlo, pero se que tu eres mi pareja de por vida también."- 

La sorpresa en el rostro de Derek es inmensa, no esperaba esa respuesta, pero ¿que le sorprende?, Stiles no es de quedarse callado, ademas que le ha demostrado su amor en todo momento en este corto tiempo, y sabe que es sincero, honesto, verdadero. Aún sin tener sus sentidos lobunos, lo sabría. Puede confiar ciegamente en el castaño, quien ha destruido todas esas malas experiencias del pasado en tiempo record, con su cálida y brillante sonrisa. Con su radiante presencia.

"¿Te dije que te amo?"- Lo abraza con mas fuerza, confirmando que esta ahí, que no es un sueño. Respirando hondo su exquisita fragancia.

"Si. Y yo también te amo, lobo _ya no tan_ amargado"- Responde meloso, finalizando con una risa que rápidamente le contagia a Derek. Pues así es él, cómico hasta en los momentos mas serios. 

Y con el sonido de la caída de agua frente a ellos y el susurro del viento entre las hojas, ambos se van dejando vencer por el sueño, juntos, dándose calor mutuamente, sintiéndose seguros entre sus brazos. Felices de dormir con la clara certeza de que despertaran y a su lado estará la persona que aman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ver, debo ir dejando algo sobre los brujos inmortales. Ya que los ire usando mas adelante, y asi saben quien es quien jaja. 
> 
> ____________________________________________________________________  
> \--> Flamboyant (Flamenate) "Quien siempre revive de sus cenizas": Stiles Stilinski, brujo inmortal de fuego. (Poder base: aceleración molecular, hace que todo lo que toque explote, aunque aún no lo ha demostrado, ya se vera mas adelante. Poder Elemental: Fuego). El quinto de su clase, sucesor de Claudia, su madre.
> 
> \--> Shadow Frost (Sombra Escarchada) "Quien presagia el futuro": Alexius, brujo inmortal de la oscuridad helada. (Poder base: Visiones, del pasado y futuro. Poder elemental: Hielo y Oscuridad). Forma parte de la primera generación de brujos, de hace millones de años. Aparenta la edad de 20 años, cabellos negros largos hasta el cuello, ojos color perla con un halo plateado, de piel morena.
> 
> \--> Sky Paradise (Cielo paradisíaco) "Quien baña la tierra de plumas": Ilithia, bruja inmortal del cielo. (Poder base: Volar. Poder Elemental: Viento). Forma parte de la primera generación de brujos, de hace millones de años. Se corrompio en busca de mas poder, ha sido la causante de la muerte de muchos brujos, seres sobrenaturales y humanos, asi como tambien la que matara a la madre de Stiles. Aparenta la edad de 22 años, cabellos color lima, largos cuatro centimetros mas abajo de sus hombros, piel blanca, ojos color azul cielo con un halo blanco.
> 
> \--> Seafoam (Espuma Marina) "Quien hechiza con su voz": Yamuraiha, bruja inmortal del agua. (Poder base: Canto de sirena, controlar a quien quiera. Poder Elemental: Agua). La cuarta de su clase. Aparenta la edad de 19 años. Cabellos azules, largos hasta la espalda, piel blanca, ojos azul marino con un halo purpura. (Basada en un personaje de Magi the labyrinth of magic)
> 
> \--> Fairy Illuminate (Hada iluminada) "Quien ilumina la tierra": Mavis, bruja inmortal de la luz. (Poder base: Esferas de energia .Poder Elemental: Naturaleza y luz). La tercera de su clase. Aparenta la edad de 15 años la mayoria de las veces, por un hechizo de cambio de apariencia, pero en realidad deberia aparentar la edad de 22 años. Cabello rubio, largo. Ojos dorados, tez blanca. (Basada en un personaje de Fairy Tail)
> 
> \--> Tempus (Tiempo) "Quien rige las horas": Liam, brujo inmortal del tiempo. (Poder base: Extasis temporal. Poder Elemental: El tiempo). El decimo quinto de su clase. Estuvo bajo la maldicion de la bruja del cielo quien lo convirtió en kanima cuando Stiles nació, fue salvado por Derek al derrotarlo. Aparenta la edad de 18 años, cabellos blancos, piel blanca. Ojos verde olivo.
> 
> \--> Quicksand (Arena movediza) "Quien aterroriza con sus pisadas": Agron, brujo inmortal de la tierra. (Poder base: Super fuerza. Poder Elmental: La tierra y el acero). El segundo de su clase. Aparenta la edad de 27 años. Cabellos castaños, moreno, ojos verde claro con un halo rojo. Basado en un personaje de Spartacus.  
> ___________________________________________________________________
> 
> Y esos son los siete, cinco que ayudaran a Stiles a ser mas fuerte y una que lo quiere matar. 
> 
> Espero esta vez no tardar tanto en actualizar, siempre pueden pasarse y hacer presión, apurenme cualquier cosa jaja. 
> 
> Pueden seguirme en tumblr: http://furyjav.tumblr.com/ Y pegarme un grito por ahi para que me apure en escribir jajaja. 
> 
> Gracias por leer, y comentar. Espero sigan disfrutando de la historia. 
> 
> Hugs And kisses
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia originalmente iba a ser de un solo capitulo, sin muchas complicaciones, con mucho amor y pasión, pero como las historias toman su propio curso, he aquí el primer capitulo de lo que creo serán unos cuantos.
> 
> Espero la historia les guste, me dejen sus comentarios y me sigan en los siguientes capítulos! (*O*)/ mucho amor.


End file.
